


Love, Black (Fred Weasley x OC)

by Stilesstyles2005



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 76,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesstyles2005/pseuds/Stilesstyles2005
Summary: 𝐎𝐍𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆//" I'm not going anywhere, okay. The only time I will let go of your hand is to grab your arse"  -Fred WeasleyJane and Fred hade never gotten along since the day they met. But when Jane's world starts to change, the ginger seems to be the only person she can confide in.(  I'm trash at writing descriptions, so long story short its a slow burn, enemies to lover story ...)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Being an orphan has its perks. Being an orphan in a house filled with magic has MANY more perks. For starters, the magic world has been involved in my life since day one. I casted my very first spell at age 6 and since then my love for all things wizard has only grown. The 12 kids in my orphanage lost their parents at the hands of either death eaters or you-know-who himself. Since we all came from wizard parents we were all accepted into Ilvermorny, but a few kids chose to go to Hogwarts instead. Our "mom" is Mia. Her great grandmother opened the orphanage years ago and payed for it through donations of wizarding families around the world. Her grandma and mother both worked here until they passed. She is the main adult in all of our lives and although she can be strict, we know she loves use dearly.

Since the disappearance of you-know-who, we have had fewer kids coming to the orphanage. The group that is here now is most likely the last generation of "Hargroves Orphans". The death eaters haven't killed anyone since you-know-who's disappearance causing Elizabeth, a girl around Harry Potter's age, to be the last person to arrive. I shared a room with her until she left for hogwarts three years ago. She has been living with a family out in London since then. It was sad when she left because everyone saw her as their little sister but things change and we adapted to no longer having her around. Although I was close to the kids in my orphanage, it never felt like my real home. My real home is the Yael house.

Monica Alia Yael is one of my only friends. Monica and I met on our first day of school at Ilvermorny. She tried to cool down her soup by using a spell that propels air out of her wand. She ended up using too much force causing the bowl to flip over landing on me who was sitting across from her. She traded shirts with me so I wouldn't have to walk around school in a stained shirt. Since then, we have been inseparable. Her fiery spirit embodies her exterior. She has burning red hair and almost always wears red lipstick to make the color pop even more. She has the highest marks in our school, but that doesn't stop her from going out and living as a "reckless" teenager. It baffles me because she is able to be up all night with friends and still manages to get perfect marks on all her tests the next day with zero sleep. She is practically friends with our entire school, even the first years. She finds no shame in calling people out for injustices or pure idiocy. People would call her a "smart ass" but she is so charismatic that they don't care. Over the years her family started to open their doors more and more for me. Soon her parents became my parents. Her siblings became my siblings. Her house became my house. I could have even passed as apart of the family with how close we are.

I started rummaging through Monica's closet while she layed on her bed flipping through our old school yearbook. The familiar smell of old paper and lavender filled my nose, making me feel more at home. The sun dancing in the room lighting up her already bright walls.

" I think Bryce would become a death eater if he was given a chance," Monica blurted, staring at the book in her hands. " He always gave me the creeps," She spoke again not bothering to look up at me.

" Yeah, but he would be killed instantly- he doesn't have the guts to do anything," I reply, pulling out a green tank top throwing it at her but missing by a long shot landing next to the white skirt I had thrown on the floor. I jumped onto her bed landing on my back. Her giant sheets englufed me as a I stared at the ceiling. She continued looking through the old yearbook. I heard her chuckle. She must have found a photo of us in the book.

There was a moving image of my first quidditch match. I tried out my first year as a joke, but my team was incredibly desperate so I ended up having to play. The photo shows me sitting on my broom with a bat in my hands. I was a beater. I swung my bat at the ball and missed miserable causing me to lose balance and fall of my broom. I let out a groan feeling the embarrassment from that day re-enter my body.

" I can't believe they let you play, I mean you were terrible," Monica flips to the next page exposing more pictures of us during our first year at Ilvermorny.

" I wasn't planning on even playing! And I scored 10 points just before they took that photo of me eating dirt!" I snap back trying to pick up my shattered dignity.

" Whatever you sayyy," Monica teased back while I rolled my eyes at her. She continued flipping through the book as I stood up walking to her window. The closer I walked to the window the more I could feel the sun heating up my skin. I pulled back her silk curtins to see cars starting to pull up to the driveway. I let out another groan knowing that in less than ten minutes I was going to be forced to socialize. Casey, Monica's younger sister got into Ilvermorny so her parents were throwing a party for her, and obviously, I would be going since Casey considers me her second older sister.

"Hey! Have you heard anything back from Lewis?" The redhead asked trying to get my attention. I turned around to face her leaning on the wall behind me slowly letting myself sink to the floor. Just hearing his name makes my throat hoarse and my stomach swirl but a new feeling of someone squeezing my heart- and not in a good way is added to the list. Lewis and I had a "thing" for most of last year but as soon as summer hit he started avoiding me. I sent him 5 letters and still have not heard anything back. I wish he would send me something even if it says "stop sending letters" but instead he chose the coward way to end things- by ghosting me.

"No, and I don't even know what I did. You don't avoid someone out of the blue like this!" I say with more anger in my voice than I intended. I was always sensitive when it came to these topics. I should be stronger with what I've been through but I still cry over a guy who doesn't send me a letter back. pathetic. Monica gave me a sad smile and it soon turned into a genuine smile.

" Whattt?" I whined suddenly feeling insecure turning to the mirror next to me checking if I had anything on my face. I brushed my hand over my cheek feeling my fingers lift at new pimple brooding under the skin.

"Nothing, he was just crazy to think that he even had a chance with you," Monica retorts every word dripped in sass. She had never liked him, but she doesn't like most people so that wasn't surprising.

" He was so hot though!" I say getting lost in thought. He had perfect chocolate curls that framed his chiseled cheeks perfectly. He would always let me braid his hair while we would sit and he would listen to me ramble on about life. He was perfect.

" And? So are you with an arse like that" She half shouted at me. I let out a nasty laugh and pushed myself away from my reflections soon to be added red bump. I didn't have a big arse, I didn't have a small one either. I just had a normal body which I was fine with for the most part. I walked by Monica's bed as she reached over to grab the sweater and skirt I picked out, throwing it at me.

I went to catch them but they seperated in the air and I couldn't decide which piece I was going to save. I ended up catching neither item.

" Janie goes for the save and... catches neither?" Monica starts commentating me as if I was back on the quidditch field. I bend down picking up the items off the floor feeling the cotton against my fingers. I go to leave her room but stop at her door frame to turn around and give her a curtsy as she cheers me on for my brilliant athletic ability.

I walked down the hallway passing photos I've seen for years. I open the bathroom door and lock it behind me. I look down at what I am wearing. Star wars sweatpants and a 'merry christams' sweater I got years ago. I pull the sweater and sweatpants off feeling the warmth flea from my skin. I put on the green tank top and white skirt while shivering from the sudden exposed skin. I stared at my reflection. I hadn't even noticed but my free hand was fiddling with my mom's necklace. It was the only remains they found of her. There was a locket that had her name engraved in the back of it " Mercury Lupin". I was named after her which I always thought was weird. How egotistic does a parent have to be to name their child after them. Like, we don't need another "Richard Ben" just name them literally anything but your own name. I went by my middle name "jane" for that very reason. I still don't know who my father is even though I know my mom. I've learned to never bring it up. It seems like everyone around me knows who he is but are scared of talking about him because they always brush me off when I ask about him.

I walked out of the bathroom still tucking the shirt into the skirt. I walk downstairs and see Mrs. Yael frosting a cake. Their living room was filled with balloons and party decorations and there was already a few people who had arrived early. It was a big deal that Casey, Monica's little sister, got accepted to Ilvermorny. She hadn't shown any signs of magic up until last month. They were so worried that she was a squib.

"Do you need any help?" I ask walking towards Mrs. Yael. Monica and her younger brother, Caleb, were throwing streamers around their backyard and I didn't feel like going into the heat to help them. Mr. Yael was in the pantry pulling out pre-made cupcakes setting them up in a display tower.

" You can go help Monica and Caleb in the back," She said focusing on the cake. Dang it. I walked outside and felt the heat mixed with humidity coat my skin. If I was out here for longer than 10 minutes, I think I would melt. I look over and see Monica wrapping Caleb with the streamers.

" Halp" Caleb breathed out pretending to be suffocated by the streamer that Monica was tying around his neck. I look at Monica and she gives me the glare, ya know the glare that says " If you help him, you're next".

" Oh nooo caleb I totally wish I could help but I'm actually incredibly busy doing the job you were supposed to be doing," My words dripped in sarcasm. I turned around reaching for another web of streamers when Monica came up behind me and started pulling my hair. I turn around trying to get her to stop until I realized what she was doing.

" Are you serious!? How does this even happen?" I say while she holds my head still trying to get the tape out of my dark locks.

" That is karma for not saving me," Caleb pips in as he walks back inside still wrapped in streamers. That twat! He put tape in my hair on purpose!

" Got It!" Monica yells holding the devil tape in her hands with two pieces of my hair stuck to it. I could still feel the tingles on my scalp from where they were pulled from. I reach my hand to my head applying pressure on the spot.

"Casey should be arriving soon so if you could show the guests a hiding spot that would be great," Mrs. Yael yells at us from the inside of the house.

I walk back inside and start making small talk with a couple of adults and end the conversation by letting them know that the places the can hide. I continue this for three minutes until Monica runs up to me pale in the face.

" Ms. Howley is here!" She whispers in fear. My eyes go wide. nooooo. Ms. Howley was one of our old divination teachers at Ilvermorny before she "retired" but we all knew that she was fired. She kept telling first years that they were going to die and ended up scaring a lot of them getting herself MANY complaints. Bet she didn't see that one coming. HA

" Why is she here?! and you are talking to her NOT me!" I whisper back. She was complete wacko. When we were at school she loved using me for predictions. She tried to tell me that I have a terrible death in the future and had me drink some potion to "save me" but I ended up having an allergic reaction and was in the hospital wing for two weeks.

"I think she spotted us" Monica says montioning her head to the teacher with hair flying in every direction walking towards us. I take in a deep breath preparing myslef.

" Ladies! It is so nice to see you guys again!" She yells into our ears while pulling both of us into an awkward side hug thing. I could feel her breath on my neck and instantly pulled away. gross. I let out a forced chuckle while looking over at Monica who was no longer pale but blushing bright red from embarresment.

" Alright, fifth year! You know what that means? O.W.L.S.!" she cheers. God, how is this lady excited for us to take exams that determine our very future. It is not exciting. Me and Monica both shaked our head up and down forcing smiles. Personally, I think we could have a great career as life size bobble dolls from how much nodding and smiling we do.

" Casey is here! Get into your hiding spots!" Mrs. Yael yells and me and Monica run to the back of the kitchen and hide behind the island. We look at each other relieved that the awkward reunion was over.

It's dead silent and it allowed me to hear how heavy I was breathing. I ran for 3 seconds and am already out of breath?! I need to work out I think to myself creating a mental note for the future. I hold my breath for the time being. We hear the front door 'click' unlock and creeps in an 11 girl with bright red hair. Everyone jumps up yelling "Congrats".

We run over to Casey and engulf her in a giant group hug as she laughs clearly confused. Mr. Yael pulls out a letter an hands it to her as she gives him a side-eye- hesitant to grab the paper. I watch as her eyes go wide while she scans the page. She drops the letter and starts screaming. Monica and Caleb engulf her in another hug her while cheering. Moments like this make my heart ache. I wished I could experience this joy with a family that was mine. I loved joking around that I was secretly a Yael but I knew I wasn't. I was never as close to Caleb or Casey as Monica is. They would never be my family because they already had their own.

I wander back into the kitchen and start pouring myself some lemonade after the excitement died down. I feel a hand grip my wrist and look around to see Monica pulling to the were the cake is.

"We just need to cut the cake and then we can go to 7-11 and get some slushies," Monica holds up a twenty in-between her fingers with an evil smirk on her face. As much as we both wanted to party with Casey, we were either babysitting a bunch of 11-year-olds or talking about O.W.L.S. and our future with adults. Neither of those sounded fun. I grab the knife and start cutting while Monica is taking the slices and putting them on plates setting them to the side of the kitchen island so people can grab as they go.

"Apparently Ms. Howley's doctor is the same as my moms so they saw each other day at her office and my mom felt bad for her so she gave her an invite." Monica starts licking the frosting off her hands while sharing what she overheard.

" That's sad," I say cutting the another piece and handing it to Monica who plopped it onto a plate putting it next to the other slices.

" Don't. She tried to kill you" I roll my eyes at her comment. I gave up trying to cut the cake and pulled out my wand setting a simple charm that has the knife cut it without me doing the work.

" I had an allergic reaction. She wasn't trying to "kill me"" I say mimicking her. She shrugs her shoulders and starts putting on her converse which were lying in the middle of the kitchen.

I run upstairs into Monica's room grabbing my pajamas off her bed shoving them into my bag. I start putting on my shoes while simultaneously walking down the hallway headed for the stairs. I fell a heavy body hit my chest.

" Oh, I'm so sorry," I say looking up at- Ms. Howley. What is she doing upstairs, the party is downstairs? She stares at me unresponsive. I wave my hand in her face.

Nothing.

I move to the side trying to get past her but she grabs my wrist as I start walking away from her.

" They have come here for you. You're the bait. You will be next" She starts chanting louder and louder five times and lets go of my hand. What the f-

" Oh sorry dear, did I say something. You look like you've seen a ghost" She is back to normal.

"N-n-o" I stutter out walking away from her. She probably did that on purpose. Just trying to joke with me, freak me out... as a joke.

I start running down the stairs only to miss one and fall on my arse. I watch a couple of adults turn their heads to the noise of me falling. Great. I give my best "im fine" smile to them and stand up brushing off my legs before running down the steps again, more carefully this time.

" You couldn't go any slower" Monica is leaning against her bike with her helmet already on watching me fumble with my shoes and purse.

" Hey, I was trying to not slip on your family's ridiculously steep steps. I could have broken an ankle if I went any faster" I match her energy while finishing tying my shoes.

"Was there something in the lemonade? You seem more frazeled than usual." Monica asks with genuine concern in her voice. I look over at her. She would laugh at me if I told her what Howley said, it's better if I don't tell her. I shrug my shoulders unable to lie to her face and hop onto the bike. What Howley said really freaked me out, but maybe it was like her other predictions- fake. I probably wasn't in any danger.

We start to riding down the driveway towards the sun. Sunsets here were breathtaking. The mixtures of pinks and blues never failed to amaze me. This is my favorite time of day because it reminds me that even perfect things leave, but are never gone. The sun sets and it's beautiful but then fades into darkness only to rise back up in its beauty again. The breeze rolls off my skin as I ride down the street. It is just cold enough to give me goosebumps, but not cold enough where I wish I had brought a jacket. It was perfect.

Until it wasn't.

"Monica, can we stop for a second?!" I yell watching as she bikes faster and further away from me. I don't think she heard me but I was too weak to yell after her again. It happened within seconds. The breeze was no longer a breeze but a painful chill stabbing my skin. I started to get dizzy. I jumped off my bike letting it land on the sidewalk while trying to get Monica's attention. It felt as if the air was getting thicker, harder to breathe. Maybe I was having a panic attack or asthma, but I don't have asthma, and I haven't had a panic attack in years. I reach for the ground and land on my knees. I couldn't think. My entire body felt cold and stiff. A piercing scream came from behind me. Using all my strength I turn around worried that someone was injured. Instead I face a tall shadowy black figure floating in the air. I tried looking into its face but there was nothing there, only cold emptiness. I turn back around trying to crawl away but am faced with another creature stopping me from getting away.

" Help," I use as much power as I can to yell but as soon as I heard my voice I realized that there is no help. I could barely whisper. No one would be able to hear me. Another scream ripples through my body and my eyes started to blur. I was laying on my side gripping my ears. My vision starts to turn completely blank. I feel the cold reach my ears and fingertips, it has covered my entire body. I was freezing and going blind. I could feel the happiness and warmth of the sunset sucked out of me. Darkness covered my mind and body...

_

"He did it ?!" A woman on her knees with her head rested in her hair choked out. She looked up at the man standing in front of her. Her cheeks were tinted red while tears were streaming down them.

" You need to leave, they will be after you and the child" He motioned his head to where a baby slept peacefully in its crib. The man's face was covered in scars. He looked as is he hasn't slept in days.

" He could have gotten himself killed!...killed?... killed. Nonono" The woman was repeating herself while starting to rock back and forth. There was a crash and banging on the door started.

" GET UP!" The man grabbed the woman's wrist forcing her to stand up. He ran over to the baby picking it up carrying it in his arms into a closet. The woman pulled back and shut the door on the man and baby. The nursery door flies off and in walks, two men with their wands pointed at the woman.

" DO you know what he did?" One of them says while closing in on the woman. She shakes her head crying harder. The men turn their heads toward each other as if communicating through their eyes. The other steps forward.

"Avada Kedavra" He yells. The woman lets out a scream.

A green light is shot out of the tip of his wand and she falls limply to the floor. The other man puts his wand to the sky before yelling "Morsmordre" and they both apparate out of the room.

There was defining silence. The man opens the closet door and runs to the woman lying on the floor all while keeping the baby safe in his arms. Tears start spilling down his cheeks as he whispers to himself. He kisses the woman's forehead pulling a necklace off of her lifeless chest. He stands up and apparates out of the room.


	2. 2. The Father and The House

Chapter 2  
Pain. I feel my head pounding. My body was warm compared to the cold I felt moments ago. My body is slowly waking up. First feeling the movement of my fingers all the way to my toes. I open my eyes to the ceiling at the Yael house. I can hear people talking but their voices are not clear. What happened to me?

I push myself up resting my back on the couch I was previously laying on. An ice pack fell of my forehead and lands on my lap. I pick it up with my fingers feeling the cold condensation on my skin reminding me of what had just happened.

What were those things? Why did I pass out? Who were the people in my dre-

" She's up! Someone get some water!" I can hear Mrs. Yael yell, her voice bouncing throughout my head like a ping pong ball. Is this what a hangover felt like?

" Hey sweetie you're okay. Just lay down. We are getting you some water," She squats on the side of the couch talking to me as if I had fallen off a ten-story building. I don't like it. I push myself off the couch and onto my feet watching as her eyes widen to my rebellion. My left knee starts to give out causing me to stumble landing in the arms of Monica.

" Oh careful!" I hear Mr. Yael cringe at my close fall. I am fine. Why are people freaking out.

"Guys I'm fine!" I choke out trying to get them to stop babying me. My voice sounds rough and dry. Ms. Yael hands me a glass of water. I don't want to take a sip because then I am proving that I needed their help, but I also sounded like I was dying and my throat was watering just at the sight of the cup. I take a giant sip as Monica lets go of my arms. I looked up from the glass and everyone's faces were sketching in worry. Why is everyone acting so weird?

" What happened?" I break the silence while the family stares at me. I see Mr. Yael and Mrs. Yael look at each other before turning to me.

"There were some dementors who targeted you. There aren't any in America so it was a shock when Monica told us how they attacked you." Mrs. Yael speaks low as if mentioning the 'dementors' would make them appear.

" Well, why were they in America?" I ask, confused. " And why were they going after me?" I ask again. The Yaels avoid my eyes. What is happening?

" We are going to need you to sit down for what we are going to tell you." Mia walks into the room. Why is she here? and I'm not going to sit down because I am not a fragile baby. I stay standing and cross my arms over my chest. It seems like everyone in this room knows something I don't.

" A prisoner escaped from Azkaban." Mia states. All eyes are on me trying to read my expression. Is that all she is going to say?

" Ok and? What does that have to do with me?" I ask. I knew I was sounded like a prick but I need answers.

" He is a mass murderer and the dementors are out looking for him. They have been searching for him for over three months and are becoming desperate." Mrs. Yael speaks up with more guts than everyone else in the room. Could they be anymore broad with their statements?

" Again, what does this have to do with me?" I ask again with more annoyance in my voice. Monica turns around and picks up a stack of papers handing to me.

It was the Daily Prophet. I'm surprised they even got this newspaper- it's only printed in the UK. The first thing I notice is a prisoner with shoulder-length black hair. He was screaming into the camera while dementors took him away. I look up at the headline " MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES"

" Why did you hand me this?" I ask going more impatient. They continue to stare at me, no one speaking or moving, just staring.

"Jane-" Monica starts to speak but the realization hits.

I felt the page slip through my fingers. My throat starts to tighten as a sob grows in the back of it. I look up and see everyone looking at me with worried eyes. 'black'. My last name. It all clicked. Nobody would talk to me at school because they were afraid of me. I was in the orphanage, not because he was killed by death eaters, but because he was in Azkaban. I was a mass murders daughter.

"So my.." I was going to say dad but I can't bring myself to say the word. He may be my biological father, but he is NOT my dad. My eyes start to water and the sob that was in the back of my throat is itching forward. I need to leave. I can't let them see me cry.

" We were planning on telling you on your 16th birthday but-" what was she even saying?

" So everyone knew who my father was but me?!" I hear my voice crack as I shout in anger interrupting Mia. My hands were starting to shake and I look up at the clock above their couch. I can read the time. This is real. I'm not in some twisted nightmare. This is my reality

" The dementors are after you. They think if they can get to you than they can get to Sirius." Ms. Yael finally meets my eye. I don't think Sirius even knows I exist. I'm sure if the dementors killed me he wouldn't care.

" How many people did he kill?" I ask calming down my tears which were threatening to spill out. I don't even know why I was crying. I was furious, not sad.

" He killed 12 people including some muggles" Someone speaks out but I don't recognize the voice. I look up from the ground and am met face to face with an old man. He looks oddly familiar.

" You need to be taken somewhere safe." The man speaks again. I look around the room in confusion. Everyone knows what is happening but me and it's starting to piss me off.

" Dumbledore is the name," He says, reading my mind. He hands me a letter and I recognize the Hogwarts seal on the front of it. They don't seriously think I am transferring to Hogwarts, do they?

" Hogwarts is one of the safest wizarding schools in the world. Mia has requested that you transfer out of Ilvermorny for you and others safety." He doesn't take his eyes off from mine. I let out a scoff. They cant be serious?!

" You're joking right?" I ask forcing a laugh. Monica looks back up to me with tears in her eyes. They are serious?!

" Since the dementors know your location we have decided to move you for the last two weeks of summer to a family that is more than welcome taking you in." Mia speaks up again.

" I am not leaving. I have a life here. I can defend myself." I say aggressively but no one looks me in the eyes except for Dumbledore. I can feel the anger take over my body as my hands start to shake.

" Jane, we need you to be safe. and this is the only option." Mrs. Yael speaks. No, it is not. I have WAY more options than just running away.

" SO you want me to run away ?" I emphasize the last word. " This can't possibly be the only option!" I start raising my voice since no one is bothering to look me back into the eyes. They are ashamed. They know that there are other options but yet they still want to send me away.

" You're not running. You are heading to safety. In Hogwarts, they will teach you how to fight off the dementors. If you stay, who knows how many will come back ready to kiss you!" Monica speaks after a few moments of silence. This traitor. She wants me to leave as well?!

" KISS ME" I yell throwing my hands in the air. "What does that even mean?!"

"They can suck out your soul" Dumbledore speaks again. Shouldn't there be some rules such as 'YOU MUST NOT SUCK OUT THE SOULS OF CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 18'.

" I am going to Hogwarts as well. Just staying here for the last two weeks of summer instead of staying with the family." Monica looks at me. I avoided her gaze and stare at my feet. I know that she wants me to be safe but she knew who my father was. She knew how much I wanted to know about him, how often I wished he was with me, and she never told me who he was. Every time I asked her who he is, she said she 'I don't know'. She was lying to my face for five years.

I scoff again looking around the room. Monica was still looking at me with sadness. A few tears slipped out of her eyes. Why is everyone crying? I'm the one who found out the identity of my father- I should be the only one crying!

" Fine" I whisper rolling my eyes. I don't have any other friends besides Monica and some of the girls from the orphanage at Ilvermorny. Why not? As much as I don't want to run, I don't think I have a choice. Mia opens her mouth and closes it again.

" You are leaving tomorrow. We already packed your stuff. You can say goodbye to the kids in the orphanage tonight." Someone speaks up but I don't follow the sound of the voice. Tonight?! I look up at the moon slipping through the living room curtains. I don't even have a full 24 hours to say goodbye?!

" Ok well, we should leave. I want to spend as much time at the orphanage as I can" I say speaking only to Mia. She nods her head and grabs my hand. Monica wraps her arms around my neck and I embrace the hug. She pulls back with a sad smile and I nodd my head at Mia letting her know that I was ready.

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to move as I feel the wind blow into my face. My body starts to twist in different directions. My head starts spinning around in my skull until feet hit solid ground. I open my eyes as they adjust to the familiar setting, the orphanage.

Everything was happening so fast. I feel like I can't process anything. I look at the clock hanging on the wall '11:39'. It wasn't as late as I thought it was but late enough that everyone would already be asleep by now.

" You should get some rest. Tomorrow morning you are traveling by flow powder to your new house. You can say goodbye to everyone before you leave." I nod my head and start walking towards my room.

I walk down the slanted hallway and reach my room. I open the door to see my three roommates fast asleep. It was a small room and could barely fit the two bunk beds currently in here. I slept on the bottom bunk under Elmorse, a girl in my grade. Sarah and Ilise who were a year younger slept on the bunk across from mine. I take in the familiar sight cherishing it. I might not see it again for a while. As quietly as possible I slip into my bed. I pull my teddy bear closer to my chest while the blankets on my bed hugged me. My breathing slowed and I let my mind wander to anything but reality as the tiredness took over my body. The image of Sirius Black dancing in the back of my mind.

_

"I heard they had a troll attack the building two years ago!" Ilise is sitting next to me at the long table while all twelve orphans eat breakfast. She is continues talking about Hogwarts while shoving bacon into her mouth.

" They did! I have a friend who goes there and saw the troll himself." Conner, a boy a bit older than me, added to Ilise's comment.

" Who do you know that goes to Hogwarts?" Elmorse speaks up while grabbing more eggs.

" I know people OKAY" Conner tried defending himself, but we all knew that he didn't know anyone at Hogwarts. I looked at my plate feeling my stomach ache.

When I woke up this morning the smell of pancakes and bacon made my mouth water, but the thought of eating it makes me feels sick. Normally I would be stuffing my face but the nerves of leaving today were enough to make me hold back.

" Alright everyone hurry up, Jane needs to leave by 9 am sharp" Mia started collecting the finshed plates off the table. I was only leaving for a school year but they were acting as if I was going away forever. I set my plate to the side and go help her set up a Polaroid camera she was holding.

" I'm going to miss you" Mia looks at me with tears threatening to spill in her eyes.

" I leave every year! It's the same as me going to Ilvermorny!" I try to calm her down. I never know what to do when people cry, I always feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"Yes, but on the weekends you can't come and visit like you used to" She grabs her handkerchief and wipes a few tears off her cheek.

" Don't worry you still have us!" Elmorse yells from the dinning table causing us to laugh.

" Okay everyone up," Mia husles around my fellow orphans as they stand up, walking over to me. We crowed together and Mia snaps a few photos. After she finished her photo shoot I start saying goodbye to the people I've lived with for years. I don't think Mia told them about the dementor attack, just that I was transferring to Hogwarts because they seemed upset that I was leaving but not as worried for my safety as Monica and her family had been.

" Five minutes!" I hear her yell. Elmorse, Ilise, and Sarah all come up to me. They pull me into a hug and I feel some tears slip down my cheek but wipe them away immediately.

" Let me know if you ever meet that Potter boy!!" Sarah gushes. She was obsessed with the 'boy who lived' and we all laughed at her comment.

" Obviously," I say as she pulls me in for another hug.

" I'm going to miss you" Ilise mumbles. I was closest to her out of everyone here. She was never great at showing affection so that comment made my hurt ache even more.

" She has emotions?!" Elmosre jokes causing Ilise to roll her eyes. I pull the three of them in for another hug.

"You ready?" I hear Mia speak behind me and I turn facing her and the fireplace. I nod my head as the hands me a bag of flow powder.

" You're going to step into the fireplace and say "The Burrow" then throw the flo powder on the ground. Got it?" I nod my head again before stepping into the fireplace. Nobody has bothered to tell me where exactly I am going, which makes me even more nervous. I grab some of the powder feeling it fall through my fingers. I walk into the fireplace and smile at the people I grew up with.

" The Burrow?" It was more of a question than a statement. I tossed the powder to the ground while taking in a deep breath preparing myself for whatever is going to happen next.

_

I do not recommend traveling by flo powder if you are claustrophobic. The walls around the fireplace closed in on me and I started flying through and time and space. It felt the same as apperating, just more concealed. My arms were stiff to my side as I landed on unfamiliar ground. I open my eyes to a cozy house.

I step out of the fireplace and am faced next to a couch and chair covered in quilts. There's a clock staring back at me that has nine hands each ending with a person's face. There were three heads 'at work' and the rest were 'at home'. A plump woman with red hair turned around at the noise of my foot hitting the table. Good job Jane, your first impression is stubbing your toe into a table. I cringe at the pain but hide it with a smile greeting the lady.

" Oh my gosh, you must be Mercury! I'm Molly Weasley, but you can just call me Mrs. Weasley!" She pulls me in for a welcoming hug. I pull back and give her another awkward smile.

" I actually go by Jane," I don't want to come off as rude by correcting her but I also don't want her to call me Mercury again. She smiles at me and nods her head.

" I thought you would be arriving at four not three but we will make due!" She opens the oven and out floats a pan. I couldn't place the smell, but whatever it was smelled amazing. I look down at my wrist to check the time and see that it is still in America's time zone. I move the hour hand six times fixing it. I looked around the house taking it all in. It looked like an old thrift shop in the middle of no where, filled with random knick knacks all cramped together. But it looked nice suprisingly.

" GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yells. Mrs. Weasley had a voice, I could practically feel her yell throughout my bones. Down the staircase comes another red-haired girl who looks a couple years younger than me.

" Hi! I am Ginny," She reaches her hand out and I shake it hesitantly. Who shakes hands?

" Ginny dear can you show Jane around?" Mrs. Weasley added extra emphasis on the name Jane.

" I thought the girl's name was Mercury?" Ginny whispers to her mom but not quiet enough.

" It is, I go by my middle name which is Jane," I say. Her cheeks start to burn red from my correction. She whispers a small 'oh' and starts walking towards the living room.

" This is the living room," She says. I look around again. It was very homey. Ginny starts walking to the stairs as I follow close behind. Each step that I put my foot on creaks. It must be hard to sneak out of the house. We reach the second level and she walks down the hallway dragging her hands along the peeling wallpaper.

" So this is my brother Percy's room and over there is an extra room for when bill and charlie come home but you will be staying in there for now. And that's you and Percy's bathroom down the hall." She points to the three doors in the hallway while speaking. I nod and she starts climbing the stairs again until we reach the third floor that has three rooms like the second floor.

" The closest door is where Fred and George sleep, the next door is my room, and the door all the way down is our bathroom." Ginny continues to climb the stairs while her red hair sways with each step. We reach the last floor which has the same layout.

"That's my parent's room. Ron's room and their bathroom." She looks back at me. How many brothers does she have ?!

" So you're the only daughter?" I ask.

"Yup! and the youngest. I'm going into my second year, Ron is going into his third, Fred and George are going into their fifth year, and Percy is in his last year. Charlie and Bill graduated a while ago." She speaks all at once not catching a breath.

" Wow " Is all I can say and she laughs at my shock.

"Yeah there is a lot of us" Ginny turns around and starts walking back down the stairs.

" Does Percy erm-" I couldn't find the words.

" No, he is a total neat freak. Your bathroom is probably the cleanest in the house." I smile at her glad that she could catch onto what I was saying.

"Fred and George are the messiest, but you don't have to worry about them," Ginny continues talking as she sits down on the couch. I sit on the chair next to the fireplace. As soon as my hand felt the fabric I practically melted into the seat.

" Why is that?" I ask curious about her family.

" My mom's having them study for O.W.L.S. in their room" She leans closer to me " But really they are just planning their next pranks at Hogwarts" She leans back into the couch.

" Pranks?" I repeat and she nods her head.

" By chance do you play Quidditch?" Ginny asks after a few moments of silence. I laugh to myself knowing that I can't.

" No, but that's just because I suck at it" I see her lips form into a smile and she grabs my hand forcing me to go outside with her. As soon as I step into the grass I feel a mist coat me. It wasn't sunny outside and that made me frown. I could smell the rain that had previously fallen causing the giant field of grass to turn muddy. I see three guys on broomsticks throwing a ball at each other. They all have the same red mops on top of their heads.

Ginny tosses me a broom to which I actually catch with my hands. That's new?

" Nice catch, I thought you said you couldn't play?" She questions me.

" I can't. That was my one-hit wonder" She laughs at my comment and walks out into the mud, closer to the boys.

" The new girl is here!" I hear her yell while the boys turn their brooms and face me. They drop to the floor and walk up to us Their t-shirts are covered in mud and I cringe at the stains. I was was still wearing Monica's tank top, if I got mud on this- she would KILL me.

"Hiya IM Fred" "and IM George" Two of the same person stood in front of me. Of course they finished each others sentences, why not freak people out even more.

" I'm Ron" He holds out his hand for me to shake but it's covered in mud and I reject the offer earning looks from the boys.

" I'm Jane," I say looking over at Ginny while she grabs the red ball from Fred's-or maybe Georges arms.

" I thought your name was Mercury?" One of the twins questions in on me.

" It is. I go by my middle name." I've gotten used to explaining why I go by Jane so it doesn't annoy me when people question it about me, since it happens a lot.

" Why don't you go by Mercury then?" The same twin questions me again.

" Back off Fred- it doesn't matter." Ginny stares Fred down and I smile at her fire. Sticking up against your older sibling usually isn't easy, so I know this isn't the first time she's had to call them out. Fred scoffs at her while the other twin shoves him in the rib.

" Alright, so I'm thinking boys versus girls?" Ginny speaks up again and they boys shrug their shoulders, except for Fred. His eyes didn't move off me and I started to fidget under his gaze. He's weird. Ginny toses the quaffle into the air catching it with her hand. Fred finally breaks his focus and follows George who is cheering as they run into the muddy field, Ron following close behind them.

-

I'm about to die.

Ginny tosses me the quaffle and I try to catch it but my broom spins me around causing me to hang upside down. My grip on the broom starts to slip due to the mud building up on them.

" Nonono-" I fell hard to the floor landing on my bum sending shocks through my body. I groan standing up trying to get the mud off my butt, only to spread it around on my hands. Why did I let them push m into playing?

" Have you ever taken a flying class?!" One of the twins yells at me.

" Or used a broom?" The other twin adds.

So far we were losing by 30 points. Ron switched to our side because I was not helping Ginny, in fact, I was bringing her down. My entire body is covered in mud and my BO is at an all-time high. How do people enjoy this sport?

" Ha HA!" I fake laugh at them, tired of the family making fun of my athletic abilities. " In America, we don't play quidditch as a religion, so sorry if I make a mistake or two" I yell frustrated that they keep criticizing my skills.

" We were only joking!" One of the twins yelled causing me to roll my eyes. I can hear laughter in the distance but I was too irritated to care. A broom comes to my side hovering above the grouns.

" Sorry about them. I promise they only speak with good intentions," Ginny spoke, hoping off her broom landing on the mud feet first. I hear three more 'swoosh' sounds and I can infer that the other gingers are behind me.

"Nice arse" One of the twins joke pointing out my ass which was covered in mud. I don't bother turning around and facing them, instead I grabbed a fist full of mud and threw it at the person behind me.

" ARGH! Bloody hell woman we were just joking!" The same voice speaks up again. Woman? Is her serious trying to apologize by making himself the victim? I roll my eyes and open the back door into the Weasley's house using my clean hand.

" I am sorry" A more genuine voice speaks up. I turn around and see only one of the twins. I think it was George but I couldn't tell the difference between the two.

" Fred doesn't have a lot of empathy" He jokes.

" Do Americans really not play Quiddich?" Ginny is hunched over behind me taking off her muddy shoes.

" Some do, but most of us play soccer," I say also taking off my mud-filled converse.

" Wicked! What's it like?" Ron pips in with his mouth filled with water. America is pretty boring. I don't know why they are so interested in it.

"Kinda like quidditch but there is only one ball and one goal. And you're on the ground." I say watching all there gingers' eyes light up with curiosity.

"You can't even compare "soccer" to quidditch. Quidditch is the elite sport" I roll my eyes at Fred's comment. Why is he so full of himself? He was wiping his mud off the side of his cheek gaging at the sight of it. I smile at his pain. He deserved it, just saying.

"With how far you're rolling your eyes.. I think you might be able to see your brain!" Fred jokes again after noticing me rolling my eyes.

" AT least I have a brain!" I raise my voice slightly. Something about him just made me mad. His face had this kind of look such as 'punch me I'm full of myself'. Fred lifts his hands in the air and turns around walking to the kitchen. I throw my shoes on the ground causing a loud 'thump' as I walk up the stairs storming off into my room. Why was I freaking out on him?! People don't normally get under my skin- but him.. God he is number one on my hit list. I chuckle to myself, like father like daughter.

I shut the door behind me and sit on one of the two beds. First I almost get killed by dementors then I find out that my dad is a mass murder which everyone knew but me. And on top of everything I am being forced to switch schools and live in the middle of England with a family that I thought I liked. I didn't not like the family, I just hated that Fred kid.

A knock on my door kicks me out of my thoughts and I see Ginny opening the door.

" Fred is such a twat. I'm sorry that you had to deal with him." She sits on the bed across from me, the mattress squeaking under her weight.

"I was being one too. I got so mad out on the field and I don't even know why," I say looking down at my hands. I felt bad at lashing out on the family, they were just trying to be friendly, except for Fred. I'm glad I lashed out on Fred.

" No you've been through a lot, he was trying to get under your skin. He does it with everyone." She smiles flatly at me. Well great, I let him succeded. I can't let him wig me out again.

"Mum made dinner and you are free to join us... or not," She stands up and walks towards the door. I stay sitting on my bed.

" I'm not really hungry. I think I'm going to go to bed." I smile at her letting her know that I was fine alone in my room. She closes the door behind her and I stand up reaching for my bags.

I pull out the sweatpants and sweater I had worn at Monica's house. I should write her- letting her know that I am safe. I pull off the muddy clothes and put on the warm cotton pieces. I sit down at the desk in between the beds and use my sleeve to wipe off the built-up dust laying on the wood surface.

Dear Monica,

I made it to the burrow. I am safe but can't help but feel more scared than ever before. When the dementors attacked me I had a dream. There was a woman, she had a child with her. She was crying while a man was trying to get her to hide. She gave the man the baby and hide them in a closet when two death eaters appeared. The killed her. I can't get it out of my head, but I think the woman was my mom. Please don't tell anyone about this, I don't want people more worried about me than they already are.

-Jane

I pick up my quill from the page and put it into the ink. I shouldn't send this. Monica would freak out if she read this. I leave the desk and sit down on my bed. My butt imiddietly feels warm and I stand up looking at where I had just put my weight. It was soaked with mud. I let out a frustrated groan and strip off, too lazy to put on another pair. I climb into the bed Ginny was previously sitting on while it squeaked at me.

I have no one to talk to about this.

I pull the blankets closer to my body craving their warmth while the bed continues making noise. It is going to be an interesting two weeks.


	3. 3. Puking Pastilles and the Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 3

Fred's POV:

"Are you sure about this?" George asks, handing me the Puking Pastille. While our mom thought we were studying for the OWLS, we were actually creating a new 'candy' that would take our pranking to the next level.

" Trust me, She'll get over it, I'm sure of it." I'm not sure she will, but it is fun making Jane mad.

" She has been through a lot lately, we should test it on Percy instead." My twin looks at me. Does he seriously have to have empathy now of all times?!

"Geroge, you said you would do this with me!" I watch as his face falls a bit but bounces back with an evil smirk.

"I say ten sickles that you won't be able to get her to swallow the candy" I scoff at George. I could so easily get her to eat it.

" You're on" George winks at me and sends me down the stairs. I reach the second floor and tiptoe over to Charlie and Bill's door, which is now occupied by Jane. Something about the way she acts when she is mad makes me laugh. She is so overdramatic.

I slowly open her door to my older brothers' room. She lays fast asleep with her back to me. Perfect. I walk into the door and feel the floorboard under my feet shift. Crap. The wood creaking under my foot is loader than I remember causing me to cringe at the sound.

Jane turns around in her bed. I watch as her eyes flutter a bit but return to normal within seconds. Her mouth is slightly open and her arm is falling off the bed. Her black hair is mangled up around her face. She looks so peaceful, maybe George was right.

She had been through a lot these past couple of days. All we know is that she had to move out of America for safety after a dementor attacked her. Fred! Snap out of it! Ten sickles are on the line. Don't get sentimental now! I suck in a breath moving closer to the girl.

I take another step more cautiously to her bed. A breeze sweeps through the room from an open window. I reach out the bag of candy and try to take another step closer to her but my foot wasn't moving. Seriously?! I look down at my sock which is caught on a floorboard. I yank it trying to get it unstuck. Nothing. I yank it again this time harder causing my sock to come off my foot.

Aha! I start to put my foot back on the ground but am caught off guard by my terrible balance. Nooo! I feel my body fall to the floor, my arse landing on the wood with a loud noise.

"Bloody Hell" I murmur under my breath. Maybe she didn't hear me. Who am I kidding, the whole house could have heard that fall.

Jane's POV:

" WHat?" I mumble, my eyes shot open at the sound of something hitting the ground. I sit up and look at the floor and see none other than one of the twins on the floor holding a bag of candy.

"Hiya, sorry to wake you. Just wanted to give you a welcoming present!" The twin pushes himself up from the ground walks to the desk by my bed and plops a bag of candy on the surface.

" In the middle of the night?!" I half yell, aware that everyone in the house is currently asleep- well not everyone. Who the hell gives 'welcoming presents' to a guest in the middle of the night. That's some stalker stuff.

" urm-YEEah. Wanted it to be a surprise." He is lying through his teeth. His hand is rubbing his bum as he walks away from the candy.

"I don't want you- or your 'surprise' in my room during the middle of the night!!" I push back my covers and place my feet on the cold wood standing up to face the Weasley.

" I don't know which twin you are, but if this is Fred I swear on merlin's beard that you are going to wish-" The twins face is in complete shock. He doesn't even bother looking me in the face, he looks down ears red with a smirk forming on his face.

" DO you find this amusing?!" I step closer to him trying to figure him out.

" Yes, as a matter of fact, me, Fred, finds, you, Jane, yelling at me in her underwear... very amusing" He looks up to meet my eyes. underwear- UNDERWEAR?! NO no no no.

I look down at my bare legs. I am in my sweater while my usual sweatpants are on the floor. Of all things that could have happened, why this? Fred's face grows into more of a smirk while I can feel my cheeks burn red under his gaze. I feel weak under his eyes. I am not weak.

" NoPe. You. are leaving" I put my hands on his chest and start pushing him out of my room. As much as I wanted to crawl back into my bed and cover up my lower half, I wasn't going to let him win. He is just going to have to deal with, me, Jane, yelling at him in my underwear.

" Wait!" Fred's eyes go wide he starts walking back.

"What do you me-" I start questioning him...

You've got to be kidding me.

I feel Fred's body give out and I grip his shirt as he hits the floor with me on top of him. I am going to kill him. I hadn't even realized that my eyes were forced shut until I opened them. My cheeks start blushing hard as I felt him chuckle under me. Felt. I could feel him laugh. No?!

Me, in my underwear, is laying on top of Fred, who is also in his pajamas. If someone walked in on us looking like this... they would get the wrong impression.

"Merlins beard how much do you weigh?!" Fred wheezes out, pretending to suffocate under me. This twat.

I slap him across the chest pulling myself off of his body and on my own feet. I could practically feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

" hat is going on?" I look over as George laughs at his brother. He watches us as Fred pushes himself up off the ground and to his feet next to me.

" It's not what you think!!" We both shout at the same time. This just makes me blush even harder. Not because of what happened but because of the embarrassment from it. George raises his eyebrows at us and walks over to Fred whispering into his ear.

" So I'm going to need those ten sickles because you clearly did not get her to eat it," The Weasleys are terrible at whispering. Both of the boys look over at me and Georges's eyes travel down.

" EYES up here Ginger!" His eyes immediately snap back to meet mine. Tonight is going under my 'top ten most embarrassing moments'. But I can't let them know that, so I continue to stand with my shoulders back even though my cheeks are exposing me by the second.

" YEah ginger!" Fred looks over at his twin with fake anger. Is he mocking me?!

" Look, I don't know what the hell you two are doing, but if you could take your candies back and let me go to sleep, that would be nice!" I whisper yell at them walking back into my room picking up the candies and shoving it into Fred's chest earning a grunt from him. He rolls his eyes as George turns around and starts walking up the stairs.

" Are you going to follow him or keep rolling your eyes?" Fred stays still.

" I'm not rolling my eyes." He says this time not rolling them. He literally rolled them two seconds ago?!

" I just saw you roll them not even a minute ago!"

" That must have been George." Fred tries to trick me.

" No, it- jus-just go back to your room." I start getting flustered at his stubbornness. Why is he like this?

" Ok," He turns his heel and starts walking towards the stairs. I let my shoulders drop and put my hands on my cheeks trying to cool them down.

" Oh, and the Weasleys tend to keep their pants on for breakfast- thought I'd let you know before you embarrass yourself." Fred winks at me from the top of the stairs. I let out a scoff at a loss for words. I hate him. That's it.

I shut my door and look around the room.

Something was missing... The letter?!

It must have flown out of the room because of the breeze. Damn it! If someone finds that letter they are going to think I am nuts. I don't think they even know who my father is, and if they do then they are going to think I am even madder than they think I already am if they read it!

I sit on my bed harshly and pull my blankets over my body more aggressively than needed. the only thoughts on my mind were

' I want to kill Fred' and 'Where is my letter'

_

" How did you sleep, dear?" Mrs. Weasley looks at me from across the table. Breakfast at this house was amazing. The long table and food being out within 5 minutes reminds me of the orphanage. I can feel a squeeze in my heart as I thought back to everyone in America. I had only been gone for two days and I already miss them, how am I going to survive a year without them?

Fred and George look over at me their eyes wide in fear.

" I heard some noise downstairs actually..." Ginny looks over at me. She must have heard Fred falling, twice.

"Uh yeah, I actually am a sleepwalker so that might've been me?" I sounded like I was asking a question more than stating a fact. I don't feel like outing the twins- and trust me I really want to, but I also don't want them harassing me in the middle of the night again. I had to lie if I wanted them to leave me alone.

Fred gives me a wink and I blush at his action- NOT because I like him. Anytime anyone winks at me it makes me blush. Winking is weird and it makes me feel awkward- which thus in return makes me blush.

" Hm. Well speaking of sleepwalking. We will be spending the next couple of days leading up to school at 'leaky cauldron' " Mr. Weasley speaks up with eggs still in his mouth.

" Dad, I hate to break it to you" Fred starts " But sleepwalking has nothing to do with the leaky cauldron" George finishes his sentence. They were right, Mr. Weasley had done a terrible transition into telling us the news.

" Well, how about you come up with something better!" Mr. Weasley looks pleased with himself. Fred and George looked at each other with smirks. I already know they are going to list ten different ways to transition the news, so I let myself zone out.

I needed to find my letter. I had already looked throughout the room and couldn't find it there. I need to search the hallway, I don't think it could have traveled very far.

"Is Harry Potter coming to the leaky cauldron with us?" I can hear Ginny's voice behind me and the words 'harry potter' instantly pull me out of my thoughts. Harry Potter?! As in the boy who lived?!

"Why do you even care" A muffled voice speaks up and I follow the sound to a Ron who is shoving sausage into his mouth.

"I don't... I was just wondering" Ginny's voice is low and her ears start burning red.

" You guys know Harry Potter?" I ask in genuine shock. I don't know why but I always expected Harry to be friends with people who... weren't the Weasleys...

"Yeah as a matter of fact Ginny here was the one who got taken by the bas-" Fred is hit over the head by Mrs. Weasley's hand towel cutting his sentence off. Ginny's ears burn even brighter.

" Fred! That is not your story to share. Especially to a guest." Mrs. Weasley half whispers to him.

" I'm not Fred!" Fred- no George? retorts. Ron stifles a laugh. Ah, so Fred is the Fred that is claiming to not be Fred. Smart.

"Oh- I'm not falling for that again." Mrs. Weasley walks away from the boys and sits next to Mr. Weasley. I stand up with my plate dumping it into the sink.

" I think I'm going to pack up some of the stuff I took out of my bag," I address the family. I didn't unpack anything, I just didn't walk to be intruding on the family's breakfast. It was too quiet for how loud this house normally is.

" Jane wait I have something for you," Fred follows behind me as I walk up the stairs.

" Is it another bag of candy because I'm really not that fond of-" I turn around and see him holding my letter. How did he-

" How did you get that?!" I reach out to grab the page but he puts up his arm, causing it to be out of reach even as I stood two steps above him. I didn't realize how tall he is- or how short I am.

"I found it on the hallway floor it must have flown out of your room," Fred continues holding the page above my head.

"So, are you going to hand it to me or.." I cross my arms over my chest. I'm not in the mood to try and jump to grab it. Especially knowing that I could easily slip on the steps, which would cause me to fall on top of Fred... again.

" I was going to use it as blackmail in case you were going to slip that we offered you candy, but since you didn't I will let you have the letter only if you won't mention the candy ever again," Fred speaks low. Great, he knows its a letter which means that he read it. He looks down at me raising his eyebrows waiting for my answer. Why doesn't want me to mention the candy? He said they were a welcoming gesture so why doesn't he want anyone knowing? That can only mean that the candy wasn't a welcoming gesture! Aha suck it, Weasley, I figured out your secret.

"First, Why don't you want me mentioning the candy? Second, I could easily use the candy as blackmail against you since clearly, you don't want anyone to know about it. The letter has nothing on me. In fact, if you were to read that out loud to your family they would get mad at you since you would be spilling personal information about my life that you shouldn't have known." I watch as his eyebrows furrow trying to comprehend what I said. His mouth opens but closes again. Throughout the stages of confusion, he was going through his arm holding the letter started to lower, and I don't think he even notices.

I jump up grabbing the letter out of his hand shoving it into my back pocket. His eyes go wide as he notices what I had just done.

" That's cheating!" Fred looks at me as if I had just murdered his twin.

"There is no such thing as cheating when it comes to blackmailing, Fred Weasley," I turn my heel climbing up the stairs. I can hear him mumble 'Americans' and I smile knowing that I had just won whatever this was.

_

" Are you finished packing?" Ginny pops her head through the door.

" Yeah, I never really unpacked sooo" She opens the door fully and sits on the muddy bed across from the one I am currently sitting on. I had been re-reading my letter as it is crumpled up in my hand.

"Sooo, then what happened last night?" She instantly corners in on me.

" Nothing, I must have slept walked." Ginny seems like she is close to the twins, but I have to find out is she is the cool little sibling or the snitchy little sibling before I even THINK about letting her know what happened.

" I saw Fred leave his room, and then there were whispers and two loud thumps from your floor." She states. It seems like she already knew that I was lying at breakfast. She continues staring at me trying to see if I will break.

" Fine," I sigh "Fred tried giving me a 'welcoming' candy gift but he slipped and fell so I woke up and then yelled at him for being in my room-, " I stop talking as her eyes widen at the words candy.

"What's wrong? Is there is a hidden meaning behind candy?!" I laugh half-joking. I knew there was no 'secret meaning' but her reaction made me doubt myself.

" Fred and George have been trying to make the perfect candy that makes you throw up but can also stop you from throwing up..." She speaks low. My eyes go wide as she cautiously tells me the truth.

" They were going to make me throw up?! How sick- Literally!!" I stand up from my bed and flail my arms into the air.

" If I had known that you were going to be their first subject I would have stopped them as soon as I saw Fred leave his room!" Ginny stands up with me walking to the door frame that I am currently stomping out of. I turn back around facing Ginny.

" I was their First?!" I yell the anger taking over not letting me realize how loud I am being. They were going to use me as a Gineuni Pig! If they had done something wrong while making those candys and I ate it, I could have died!

"Actually, falling on someone in your underwear isn't losing your virginity," The annoying redhead is somehow right behind me. I am going to kill him. Again!

"Shove off Fred!" Ginny speaks up practically seeing the anger raise in me. I swear if he brings last night up one more time I am going to slap him.

" Fred dear, stop bothering the girls and start packing." Molly Weasley is walking down the stairs and must have heard Ginny.

" I am mum. I needed to steal something of Percy's"

" WHat?" Percy walks out of his room. Despite having finished breakfast ages ago, he is still in his pajamas with his hair going in different directions.

"Nuthing" Fred starts running up the stairs while Percy frantically goes into the bathroom.

" He's stolen my shaving cream!" Percy storms out of the bathroom and follows Fred steps up the stairs.

" I'm sorry- again- about Fred." Ginny mumbles.

" Stop apologizing for him" I huff.

" I feel bad. He normally isn't like this." Ginny retorts.

"I'm just glad that he left" Ginny smiles at my comment as I walk back to my bed, her following close behind.

" What did he mean by the.." Ginny doesn't finish her sentence expecting me to answer her question, which I am not going to. I roll my eyes.

"So, Harry Potter?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her changing the topic immediately. She blushes and drops her head hiding the smile forming on her face.

" I don't know. I used to read about him all the time and formed a crush, and then actually met him and he is the sweetest person, and then last year he saved-" She stops talking and looks down at her hands. I could tell she didn't want to keep talking, which was strange because she was rambling on about him.

" I'm surprised he isn't a dick because of all the fame he has," I joke on, trying to change the topic off of whatever she was going to say.

"I thought he would be too! But he lives with a terrible muggle family. I guess they humble him. In fact, last year Fred and George stole my dad's flying car and took it to save him because the muggles but bars on his window and were barely feeding him!" She starts rambling again with a goofy smile plastered on her face. It's sweet watching her eyes light up while talking about the boy. She looks like how I used to look when I would talk about Lewis to Monica.

" Fred?" I question her. Fred is a twat, there is no way he would ever think about someone else before himself.

" He is actually a really nice guy. I'm honestly confused as to why he keeps on picking on you" Ginny speaks. "Maybe, he fancies you! That makes total sense! He acted like this around Angelina for a bit. I don't know why guys think they have to act like twats to get a girls attention." She starts rambling again.

What is she even talking about?

"Ginny. No. I will not let him like me." I stand up and walk to the doorway. " My room is a Fred free space so if you want to keep talking about him you must step outside." I point to the hallway.

"I'm just saying maybe you shoul-" She tries to start talking about him.

" Nope- Fred free" I interrupt her not wanting to hear another word. Ginny sits on the bed for a second. Her eyes go wide and she jumps off the bed pushing past me and running into the hallway.

"I'll talk to him for you!" Ginny's mouth forms into a smile. She starts to run down the hallway. I chase after her reaching out my arm to grab her wrist, stopping her from making Fred think that I even talk about him in my free time.

" You. Will. Not" She continues to smile at me. Does she not understand what I am saying?!

" I fancy someone else and don't want whatever is happening to happen." Her smile flattens as I explain. I still had eyes for Lewis as much as I told everyone I didn't. He was the first guy who I liked that actually had an interest in me, and he left me hanging. And How was I supposed to get over our "breakup" when we didn't even date or call things off? I needed closure and that was the one thing he couldn't give me.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Ginny's ears start turning red in embarrassment again. She walks down the hallway. Did I come off too strong? I didn't want to make an enemy of another Weasley.

_

Ten days until school.

I sit on the stiff mattress and look around the hotel room. There was dust covering every inch of the room and every 30 minutes a train would pass through the building, shaking everything it could. My bags were next to me as I looked down at my hands. I thought the leaky cauldron would be a lot cooler than it is.

I felt bad. The last couple of days something shifted in the family towards me. I knew Fred didn't like me but now Ginny was also acting strange. We've spoken a few times but the conversations never lasted long. The most the family has told me was "Hermione Granger and Monica Yael will be arriving soon."

I didn't care about Hermione. Monica was arriving soon. She hasn't bothered sending me any letter these past couple of days which was making me uneasy. But she is arriving soon, and that means that there is someone here who will be willing to talk to me.

I hear a knock on my door and jump to my feet opening the door expecting Monica. Instead, I am looking at Ginny, a girl with frizzy hair, and a ginger cat.

" Is it okay if we come in?" The frizzy hair cat holder walks in asking the question. Why ask if you can enter a room if you are already planning on walking in? She sits down on a chair and the cat jumps out of her lap leaving the room and chasing something down the hallway.

" Sure? If you tell me who you are," Ginny walks into the room and stands next to the chair. I feel like I am being interrogated.

"I'm Hermione. I am friends with Ron, we are in year three." She holds out her hand for me to shake. What is it with British people and shaking hands?

" Is your dad Sirius?" Ginny lowers her voice. Wow, she just jumped in without any hesitation.

" Um, I'm not sure. I haven't ever spoken to him.. so maybe? Has he spoken to you?!" I am genuinely confused. Why is he serious, and how am I supposed to know if he is joking or not.

" No, we mean Sirius Black," Hermione smiles at my stupidity. Wow, I really just made a fool of myself in front of people who are younger than me.

" Oh ha sorry. Yeah, Why do you ask?" Both the girls smiles flatter as I answer their question.

" We were just wondering." Ginny starts speaking.

" And did dementors really come after you?" Hermione continues questioning me.

" Erm yeah, This feels like an interrogation" I make a joke trying to get the tension to leave the room. Neither of them laughs, which creates even more tension. Good job Jane.

"Does that mean that they could be after him?" Ginny lowers her head to speak to Hermione "I'm not sure." The girls start whispering in front of me. Rule number one with having your own secret conversation: Do it in secret. Not blatantly in front of someone

" Who could they be after?" I speak up as they continue to act like I don't exist.

" Who could who be after?" A voice speaks behind me. Monica? Monica! I turn around and see the ginger smiling at me.

" No WAY!" I scream running into her arms. I pull back from the hug and turn around to face the confused Hermoine and Ginny.

" Hermione, Ginny. This is Monica," They share a friendly wave and small hello.

" You look like you could be my sister," Ginny is the first to talk to her. I look at the comparison, and she isn't wrong. Her red hair matched theirs perfectly and her complexion wasn't far off either.

" Woah you guys do look related!" Hermione laughs.

" As if we need more Weasleys. There's like 20 of them," I over exaggerate causing Ginny and Hermione to laugh as Monica stares at me confused.

" I think we're going to let you guys have some time alone," Hermoine stands up and starts walking out of the door waving at us and Ginny walks over to Monica and pulls up her hair comparing the colors.

She mouths the word "crazy" as she walks out of the room leaving me and Monica alone.

" They seem chill!" Monica grabs her luggage and throws it onto the chair Hermione previously sat on.

" Hermione might be, but the Weasley's are far from chill," I throw myself on the bed forgetting how awful the mattresses are.

"Ginny's brothers were. They told me what room to go to." She sits on the other side of the bed. She has already met them? Wait- no. My eyes go wide.

"WERE THEY OUR AGE?!" I sit up facing Monica. I swear if Fred knows my room number I am going to have to obliviate him.

" Woah chill. and yeah I think so. They were twins!" She looks at me in confusion. No no no. Those pricks.

"NO. You cannot talk to them. They are not good people. Well, actually George is.. kinda... Fred is a twat. the fact that he even knows my room number means that we have to switch rooms." I stare at her rambling on as she bursts out laughing.

" Dramatic much? I'm sure 'Fred' isn't as mean as you think he is. I mean his name is Fred for merlin's sake." She continues laughing at me. As much as I want to laugh with her, I need her to understand that I do not like Fred under any circumstances, and neither should she.

" How about you go talk to him and decide for yourself," I snap back as she holds back another giggle from my ' overreaction'. I wasn't overacting. The anger that was building up in me was barely as much as I was letting out, so I am actually 'under-reacting'.

" I did! They even offered me candy! No 'twat' would give someone candy." My eyes widen at her words.

" You didn't eat one did you!!" I question her in urgency. They were going to use her as a guinea pig as well!! Those twats. I watch as Monica pulls out a bag of purple candy from her cardigan pocket.

"What? Are you worried that they are trying to kill me or something?" She continues to joke. Yes! That is exactly what I am worried about. Catch on Monica!

" Do. Not. eat them? They are hexed to make you throw up!" I shout at her and she stares at me.

" Did you eat one and throw up?" She smirks while questioning me. She thinks this is a joke!?

" No, but trust me you cannot trust anything those twins give you. They only have bad intentions!" I snap back at her.

" Dude chill. Here, I will eat one just to prove to you that they are normal candy that was given to me by two normal guys." I grab her hand as she puts it up to her mouth. I pull it back to see no candy in her palm. Oh NO. I look up as Monica's face has goes pale. Damn it! I jump off the bed grabbing the trash can by the door running back, shoving it into Monica's lap just in time.

She starts to hurl up her entire stomach into the bucket. I prop up my luggage on the ground allowing me to reach her hair. I grab the ginger locks into my hand and use the hairband on my wrist to tie it up.

" I told you!" I say as the sound of vomit hitting a bucket continues.

" Its. Not. Stopping." Monica chokes out in between hurling. Ginny only said that they had produced the candy, not an antidote. Or at least that is all I can remember.

" We have to find them.. you need to stand up." I look down at Monica who's face is stuffed into the bucket. She shakes her head reluctantly and forces herself to stand up- which her stomach was not happy about. I cringe at the sight of the bucket filling up.

I open the door for her and guide her down the hallway with baby steps. She looks so weak. I need to hurry.

"FRED" "GEORGE" I started yelling frantically walking further down the hallway to the stairs.

" I. can't. do. stairs." Monica chokes out again at the sight of the steep steps. I guide her to a wall and help her sit down on the uneven ground.

" I'll be right back," She nods her head looking up at me. But not for long as another chunk forces her head into the bucket. I gag at the sight. I can't do vomit, this is too gross. I need to find the twins and get this to stop, or at least reach them before I throw up.

" FRED" I yell running down the stairs reaching the common room of the hotel.

" I knew it wouldn't be long before you were screaming my name." A cocky voice causes me to turn around.

" YOU GIT. MONICA ATE YOUR STUPID CANDYS AND NOW SHE WONT STOP VOMITING. YOU BETTER FIX THIS BEFORE I PUCH YOU IN THE FACE" I scream at him earning side-eyes from other people in the room.

" Holy- really?!" Fred breaks into a smile. This bit-

"STOP LAUGHING. SHE IS PRACTICALLY DYING. do you have an antidote or something?!!!" Fred's smile instantly drops and he starts running past me towards the stairs.

" Where are you-" I stop talking as I turn around and watch Fred run out of my eyesight. I am going to kill him. I start running the direction he went and watch as he climbs up the stairs two steps at a time. My lungs are practically screaming at me. All this running and shouting is making me extremely out of breath.

"Geroge! The girl ate the candy! We need another pack!" I can hear Fred yell as I run up the stairs following the sound of his voice.

I stop in my tracks as I see the twins running down the stairs to meet me.

"Well," Fred starts. "Where is she?" George finishes. I am taken back because both of their faces look... worried?

"Erm, d-down here," I turn around and start running down the stairs reaching the hallway that Monica is sitting on the floor in.

" That's Brilliant" Fred speaks out in shock. I turn around and open my mouth about to yell at him for enjoying Monica's misery but hold back. George runs past me crouching down at her level holding out another candy.

"ARe you seriously trying to get her to eat another candy?!" I shout at the twin. He looks up at me and Fred, nodding his head at his brother to explain. They are going to make her throw up even more if she eats that.

"The candy IS the antidote." Fred looks down at me. They're serious?! I look back over at Monica and crotch down on her other side.

" You've got to-" I am interrupted by her stomach trying to speak.

" Monica, you've got to eat this. It is the only way that the vomiting can stop, I know that you don't want to eat anything right now but you have to okay?" I look over at not George comforting Monica, but Fred. His face was written with concern and worry. He's just acting like he cares... he doesn't mean what he is saying...

He takes the candy out of Georges's hand and puts it into my hands, his fingers brushing on my palm sending shivers down my arm. That only happened because I am touch-deprived, not because I like him, I tell myself gripping the candy.

"She is too weak to put it into her own mouth, and I don't feel comfortable shoving my hand down her throat." Fred continues looking into my eyes. I shake my head at him knowing what has to be done. I am going to kill them after this is over.

I reach out my hand and shove the candy into her mouth using my other hand to close her jaw, forcing her to swallow it. We all stare at her pale, sweaty face waiting for something to happen.

" Why isn't she looking any better?!" I turn to face twins. George is looking at Monica while Fred locks his eyes with mine. Was he looking at me before I looked at hi-

" You fucking Twats!" Monica shouts. Her pale skin was back to normal. She reaches her cardigan up to her face whipping away the sweat previously building up on her forehead. Monica places the vomit filled bucket on the ground standing up to face George who was already on his feet. She reaches her hand up and connects it to his face with a harsh slap.

"Merlins Beard!" I can hear Fred mumble beside me.

" I would slap you as well but..." I smile over at him watching Monica turn to face him

"But?.." He looks down at me not noticing a fuming Monica walking towards him. She walks up and does what I've been wanting to do to Fred for a couple of days.

" Ow" He mumbles, his hands reaching up to comfort his check.

" Let's go, Georgie, these girls are crazy," He somehow manages to smile at me despite being slapped in the face. Both him and his brother turn around and start walking to the stairs climbing up them, the still holding their checks.

" Monica?" I look over at her. She was terrifying for slapping them, but also insanely cool.

" That was..." She turns to me with a crazy person smile. Scary.

" That was awesome," I choke out staring at her in amazement. She wipes her smudged lipstick off her chin and pulls out a pocket mirror from her cardigan.

" Now if you don't mind. I am going to use your shower to clean up," She continues looking at her reflection picking at her face. Typical Monica. Just vomited everything in her and slapped two people- but only cares about how she looks. I laugh forcing myself to speed walk to catch up with her.


	4. 4. Diagon Alley and Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4

_

"Jane! Wake up!" I can hear a voice in the back of my head. Green flashes of light bounce off the walls of the nursery. The same story plays for the second night in a row.

" NO RUN! THEYAREGOINGTOKILLYOU" I scream, my voice cracking, trying to get the attention on the woman. I was too late. She falls to the floor, her lifeless corpse mangled on the pink rug. I let her die last night, and I just let her die again. I need to do better.

"shh" The man standing next to me puts his hand over my mouth as a sob starts to escape from my throat. She died. I let her die. I can't tell if its my tears or if his hand is extremely salty.

"Jane?!" The same voice from earlier yells. No one else is in the room besides me, the man next to me, and the two homicidal men.

The two men who just killed the woman turn towards me hearing the name being yelled. I go to grip my mother's necklace, but there is nothing there. The shorter man opens the closet I am hiding in. He lifts his wand to the man next to me. Where the hell in my wand?! I pat down my pockets but am left with nothing.

" Avada Kedavra" The man yells. Green lights up my vision once again. The man falls next to me the same way the woman did. A scream escapes my throat. His eyes grow dim as his soul leaves his body. I hear the man mumble the same phrase at me. A flash blinds me as I start to fall.

I have lost control of everything. I can't move. I can't feel. I should've saved her. I should've saved him. I scream out feeling every bit of life in me escape through my throat.

Monica's POV:

" Jane!" I scream trying to wake up my friend. All at once, her body goes stiff. The whole night she has been yelling and crying out, she shouldn't have gone this still. She looks almost... dead.

" Hermione, what is happening? Can you stop this?" I turn to the girl in my room begging for her to do something. She grabs her wand and walks over to Jane who, as of now looks peaceful despite screaming not even a second ago.

"Rennervate!" Hermione points her wand at Jane. Her eyes shoot open.

Her sweatshirt is drenched in sweat as her hair is matted to her face. She is more pale than usual, which is difficult to do. I can see her tear stained checks burning red as she starts to shake.

"I-I-I didn't- I didn't save her-Icouldhave," She starts mumbling to herself. She doesn't look fully conscious of where she is. She looks at her hands before looking at the side table. She leans over the bed grabbing her wand pointing it at her head. What the hell is she going to do?!

"Jane, Jane?!" I start yelling at her. She doesn't look at me, just continues staring into the distance with her wand pointed at her head. Why can't she hear me?! I grab her hand holding her wand and pull it away from her face.

"I need to do this. I NEED ANSWERS!" She starts screaming trying to grab the wand out of my hand.

" JAne Stop this!" My eyes start to fill up watching her act like this. She turns to the other side of the bed and grabs my wand.

"Expelliarmus!" She screams and the wand in my hand goes flying. I watch as it hits Hermione on the top of her head. She stumbles over from the impact as Jane looks down at my wand.

"S-s-s she's dead. she's d-DEAD!?" She starts mumbling to herself again. She turns her head and looks directly at me. Tears were spilling down her cheek. She never cries... ever.

" She's dead," Her eyes lock with mine and repeats the phrase, this time with consciousness. Her body falls into me as she grabs my arms while tears start to soak my shirt. I can feel her body shaking as she cries into my shirt.

" Hermione! Get. Water." I look over to Hermione who is gripping her head. I don't know what is happening, and for once in my life, I don't know what to do.

Janes POV:

I grip onto Monica's arms for dear life. I don't know what's happening. I woke up and everything was too much. All of the emotions I had felt in the nightmare are spilling out and I can't control it. I am always in control, and I always need to be in control. In that dream I was helpless. I couldn't save them no matter how loud I screamed. I was weak. I was out of control. And that freaked me out.

"If I just had my wand " I continue crying, mumbling to myself, incapable of keeping my thoughts inside my head.

"Shhh, I know," Monica holds my head trying to comfort me. No, she doesn't. She doesn't know. My hands continue shaking unbelievably as I grip onto her sleeves. I can't even control my body. Monica pulls her arms out from my grasp, forcing me to lift my head and look her in the eyes. She looks terrible. I can tell she was crying and her mouth was wide open, her bottom lip slightly trembiling.

" Jane? Is this really you? Are you okay?" Monica stares at me, her eyes are wide. Does it look like I'm okay?! Oh yeah, I just watched two people die helplessly and then I got killed, yeah I'm doing Great! A scream forces my hands to my ears as I look around.

"I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming." I start mumbling to myself. The woman screams are still echoing in my head, but only in my head. I am not dreaming. This is real. I am safe. I continue trying to calm down, but my body won't stop shaking.

Monica hands me a glass of water but I refuse it, despite how much my throat is craving its touch. I can feel my hands shaking under my blanket. If I reached for the glass, she would know how bad I am shaking, and the last thing I needed is her babying more than what is planning on doing after this stupid meltdown. It's a dream Jane, stop being a baby.

"I think it was another night-" I start speaking, my voice hoarse and slightly breaking.

"-mare? I think it was more than that, Jane," Someone else in the room finishes my sentence. I squint my eyes trying to see who is speaking in the darkness. I am going to kill Monica if she invited someone else to watch me go psycho. I know how it must have looked. I can feel my sweater sticking to my sweaty skin. I can feel the tears still falling down my cheek despite my urge to stop them. I bet I look like I belonged in a psych ward.

" I think it was a night terror," The person steps into the light and I recognize the bushy hair immediately, Hermione Granger.

" No, I remember the dream," I look down unable to meet her worried eyes. " People don't remember their dreams after a night terror." I grip the blankets surrounding me trying to stop the shaking.

"So you remember what made you so shaken up?" I could feel Monica's eyes digging into my skull without even looking up. If she thinks I am going to share what happened, she must have forgotten who she is friends with.

" Yea," I whisper. I'm not going to say what happened, but I will answer their questions.

"Do you want to share?" I look up at Hermione who just questioned me. Why is she even here?! She doesn't even know who I am.

" No." She girls stare at me as I cross my arms over my chest.

" I know someone who is really good with this stuff-" Is Monica really suggesting a therapist to me?!

" WHat are you saying?! I had one bad dream! That doesn't make me crazy!" I shout despite the pain it caused my throat. I am too sensitive for this right now.

" Stop babying me. IM FINE!" I throw my hands into the air and let my back fall into the bed, eyes traveling to the ceiling as I pull the blankets closer to my body despite how much I was sweating.

" Jane, we are not babying you, we just want-"

" Why are you even here Hermione?! The only time you have ever talked to me was to dig into my personal life! Youre not even a 5th year, you have no idea how much CRAP I have gone through these last couple of weeks! And now you expect me to be willing to let you treat me as if I am some fragile thing that's going to break under a fraction of pressure?!" I regret my words as soon as they leave my mouth.

" Fine," I can hear the girl huff out. In seconds the door unhinges and shuts. Damnit, Jane. Go ahead and piss off everyone who tries to help you, that always works out in the end! Monica stays silent.

" I'm going to bed. and erm- I invited Hermione. She was the only person who I thought could wake you up. and she did..." Monica pauses. " There is water on your side table in case you need it." She blows out the hanging candle letting the darkness take over the room. I can tell that she is mad at me but doesn't want to instigate my anger any further.

I pull the sheets closer to my body squeezing my eyes shut. I can still see the body lying on the ground. I can still taste the blood in my mouth as I fell to the floor. I squeeze my eyes harder trying to block out all sensory I have. I need to sleep.

_

I open my eyes to the sun shining through the room. I can feel it warming up my skin, not that I needed it, the sheets here were bewitched to heat you up, or cool you down so you are always the perfect temperature. I roll my body over to face the empty twin bed next to mine. Monica must have already gotten up. I look at the side table expecting to see a note saying 'went down for breakfast' but there was no note. I'm not surprised.

Last night, I was not normal, and I feel so guilty about it. I had been a complete twat to Hermione and Monica and I need to fix it. Part of me hopes that they will forget about it and forgive me but the other part knows that I was the one who acted out on them. I push back my covers slipping my feet into the shoes by my bed.

I lift my arm to grab the keys hanging by my bed. As soon as my arm lifted I could smell last night all over myself. I had sweated through my sweater and I thought it was fine because it dried while I slept, but the BO did not leave. I pull the sweater off and throw on a random tank top that sat on top of my bags. After applying a bit of deodorant I head down to lobby in search of Monica.

The room is filled with different tables. Different beverages are floating in the air as brooms sweep up the dust. Magic is so cool-stay focused Jane, you need to find Monica and Hermione.

"I bet you'll be in Gryffindor!" I see the familiar heads huddled together around a booth in the left corner of the room.

"It would be crazy if I wasn't," I hear Monica laughing with the two girls. I suck in a breath calming my nerves. I will admit, I am terrified of letting my guard down, especially to people I have never met, but I need to be vulnerable if I want them to forgive me.

" Hey? Monica is it cool if I talk to you?" I speak up over their giggles. Monica turns around and her smile flattens but she nods at me. She stands up from the table awkwardly as she forces Ginny to leave the booth so she can get out. As soon as I turn my back I can hear Hermoine and Ginny talking amongst themselves.

"Last night wasn't me and I know that you know that and I was wondering if we are cool?" I look at Monica as she stares at her hands, picking at her fingernails. I know what she wants.

"I can't say it," I plea.

"Well, you shouldn't be saying it to me. You yelled at Hermione, I want something else," Monica looks up at me, crossing her arms over her chest. I roll my eyes at her.

" But are we cool?" I ask again.

" Of course we are cool Jane. I'm not mad at you, you just scared me to the core. I haven't seen you like that since you were 3, and I wasn't the one who had to wake you up and deal with you at that age." Her eyes look sad as she speaks.

"I know, I think it might be happening because of all this change and everything..." I try to calm down the anxious Monica.

" Promise me you will tell me the next time anything happens. I don't like being out of the loop in your life, especially after last night." Monica speaks up with more courage in her voice.

"Ok mom I'll let you know the next time I need to go pee, or drink water, or-" I stop going on sarcastically when Monica smiled.

"Noww let's go apologize to Ms. Hermione Granger because you were pretty harsh to her," She spins me around to the direction of the fizzy haired girl.

" Noooo I can't" I cry out at Monica, obviously overreacting.

" Stop whining ya big baby!" She laughs at my dramatic flare. She grabs my hand and pulls me over to Hermione. I stop just in front, my hip hitting it lightly making me cringe as it starts to throb.

" Hermione, I'm..." I can't say it. No way.

" Twooo more wordsss," Monica starts taunting me from behind. I give her a fake smile and turn back to Hermione who looked extremely confused. I take in another breath.

"Imsorryforbeingsuchatwattoyouwhenyouwereonlytryingtohelp." I huff out all at once.

" No way. The Jane Black was able to apologize to someone. It's a new era!" I hear Monica start cheering behind me as Hermione smiles.

"Thank you for apologizing. But I get it, you don't know me that well and I was probably someone who you didn't want to see during-"

"The nightmares." I cut Hermione off before she can say 'night terror'. It was a nightmare. I had night terrors growing up, and last night was not nearly as bad as other nights.

" Alright, To Diagon Alley for our new school supplies!!" Monica wiggles her eyebrows at me.

" Wait, we got our letters?!" Where is mine?

" Of course, yours is right here," Ginny points to the letter in the middle of the table address to 'Mercury Black - The Leaky Cauldron". I cringe at my first name that is written front and center. I rip it open anxious to see whats inside.

" Erm- Monica, how am I paying for this?" I whisper quieter to her only. There were so many books on here that I know I don't have enough money for.

" Don't worry. Dumbledore sent the list to Mia so she could give you the exact amount of money that you need." Monica pulls out a bag of coins and throws it at me. I reach to grab it but stumble into someone.

"Black is rich?!" I groan hearing Fred Weasley's voice. I turn around to face him.

" Hand them over Weasley," I cross my arms as he hold the coins and raises it above my head and out of my reach. Dick.

" NoPe" He pops the P spitting on my face while doing so, causing my cheeks to blush the same color as his hair.

" Say it don't spray it," I scoff wiping his germs off of my face.

" Ah c'mon, Georgie, I bet we can get a lo-"

Ginny comes up behind Fred kicking the back of his knees causing him to buckle under his own weight as she grabs the coins from his hands.

" Thank you, Ginny," I say as she hands me the sack. I wink at Fred turning around as he continues to sit on the floor, not getting up after his ego was crushed.

"Nice sweatpants!" He yells. I flip the bird at him and continue to walk with Hermione, Ginny, and Monica.

" Oh- you're still in your pajamas?" Hermione looks over at me.

" Yeah? and..." I question the girls.

"You know that we are going to Diagon Alley. Like, right now?" Monica looks at me with pure disgust. She is wearing a sweater with a collar peaking out of the neck and a skirt underneth the top. She looked nice- as per usual.

"Nobody knows me, I don't care what they think," I say looking down at my outfit. It wasn't bad. Star Wars sweatpants and a plain white tank top, pretty basic.

"C'mon Monica, we support Jane no matter what she wears!" Ginny starts cheering me on and I laugh at her enthusiasm while Hermione and Monica scoff at her.

" You're encouraging her," Monica whispers to the other ginger.

" Yeah, that's kinda the point." Ginny rolls her eyes jokingly at Monica. For being a second-year-, she's got fire in her.

We reach a brick archway that leads to buildings on the left and right. The street is crowded left and right with wizards and witches. I take in a deep breath preparing for what is about to come.

_

Three hours and five bags later, I stand on a platform while a short man stabs needles into my arms.

"Ow," I say as he stabs, yet another needle into my skin.

"Don't move," He says pinning more spots. I roll my eyes at him. The last item on the list for Monica and I are new robes, which we are getting fitted for right now. I can hear Hermione and Ginny laug as they sit on a bench in the store watching us.

"C'mon Jane-cheer up!" Monica jokes beside me. Of course, she can say that. In the span of three stores, four guys came up to her trying to flirt. She was having the time of her life with the English boys and even got the cute guy to fit her while I was stuck with the grumpy short guy. I roll my eyes yet again.

" take the rob off," The man says to me, happy with what he has pinned. I pull my arm through the sleeve carefully trying not to unpin anything.

"Faster!" The man shouts at me from across the room. I look over at Monica who is laughing at me while I scowl at her. I take off the other sleeve. Hermione and Ginny continue to laugh, now eating candy from the previous shop we went to. I step off the platform I was on, misinterpreting the height and stumbling a little bit, only making the girls laugh harder.

" Can we go now?" I whine as Monica starts taking off her robe while the brunette boy that was fitting her watches from a distance.

"She asks and she shall receive," Monica smiles at me paying the man, grabbing her bags and heading for the door.

" I think Harry should be here by now!" Hermione chirps behind me.

" You're telling me this now?!" Ginny jokes as we walk out of the shop. The heat immediately hits my skin as the door opens. I can't wait until it's winter, the heat here is gross.

" Wait- We still need to go to Zonkos!" Ginny yells causing me to jump a little bit.

" Zonkos? What kind of store name is that?" I ask as she pushes past me, taking the lead.

" You'll see..." Ginny says suspiciously. I look over at Monica questioning if we should go to which she nods her head to the group, telling me to catch up. We pass three more shops and reach the one Ginny was talking about. As soon as we step into the shop a firework comes shooting up my head, frying my baby hairs.

"Bloody Hell!" I yell look around the store for the culprit. In a corner I see a pair of ginger haired twins hunched over behind a stack of dung bombs giggling. I walk- more like storm over to the boys as they stand up from their hiding, ready to face me.

" You could have set my hair on fire?!" I smack my hand across the boys' chest.

" It would look better. I mean, you clearly don't know how to manage your curls. You should just shave your head at this point." Fred jokes while George snickers next to him. I roll my eyes at their immaturity.

"You should just find a life at this point instead of targeting me," I retort watching as the boys face' fall into confusion.

" Who said," Fred starts, "We were targeting you," George finishes, both of their eyes lifting up to the door. Another firework goes off as Ron walks into the store. During the distraction of Ron's head almost catching on fire, the boys to pull out hexed fake spiders and place them on the ground in a single file line headed strait for Ron.

" Spider! S-S-Spiders!" Ron starts jumping around trying to get away from the bugs causing everyone in the shop to start laughing, including me. He looks up from the ground making eye contact with me.

" You think this is funny?! Can't believe they got you to do this." Ron yells at me from across the shop. He must be confused? I had nothing to do with this.

" Oh I didn-" I try to cover myself up but Fred interrupts me,

"Yep, She is our new pranking partner," Fred throws his arm around my shoulders pulling me into him. I try to get out of his grasp but it only makes things worse as I somehow end up in a chokehold as he continues trying to keep me in his arms.

"I'm going to kill you," I mumble. Fred just chuckles at my statement and finally lets me go. I turn around from the boys and start walking over to Monica not wanting to deal with them for another second. They don't deserve to have my lecture given to them.

" You didn't really help them did you?" Monica questions as I walk closer.

" No. I don't do 'pranks'" I say with a scowl on my face.

" But you wouldn't mind doing a prank if it was directed towards Fred and George?" Monica speaks quietly, leaning into me while looking over at the twins who are running from an angry ron. OK, normally I don't agree with pranks or enjoy them, but it would be nice to watch the twins suffer. I start to smile nodding my head as Monica yells for Ginny and Hermoine's attention.

_

September 1st. In less than 10 hours I will be boarding the Hogwarts Express on my way to the new school. It is currently 1 am.

"I think it'll work," Monica looks up from a map of the Leaky Cauldron. We have decided to sneak dung bombs into Fred and Georges's luggage, so when they open it at school all their clothes and belongings will stink. It's kind of dumb, but it's all we could think of, and this is pretty last minute.

"You don't think they will know it was us, Right?" I ask slightly worried.

"They'd probably think it was me who did it," Ginny speaks up. We asked both her and Hermione to help us but Hermione said that she needed a good night's sleep because she stayed up talking to Harry Potter, although I haven't seen the boy anywhere. I'm not even sure he is here. I honestly thought she was lying about knowing him until Ginny said that they are actually good friends.

"I feel like this might backfire," Monica speaks again, more worried than me.

" And why is that?" I ask. She can't back out now, we spent all our money on these dung bombs.

"Well let's say it works. Then for the first couple days of school, they are going to smell awful, and they tend to follow you around, so you'll be stuck with the stench," Monica points to me. I start laughing ridiculously.

" Trust me. I am going nowhere near the twins once school starts," I laugh at her absurdity but both Ginny and Monica smile to each other. Sketchy I mutter under my breath from their action.

"All right, then it's a plan!" Ginny speaks after a moment of silence. I stand up and grab the candle sitting on a dresser as Monica and Ginny follow behind me. I open our door and lock it behind me. We walk through the dark hallway and up the stairs reaching the room Ginny said they were staying in.

" Ready?" I whisper. Both of the girls nod as I blow out the candle. We aren't allowed to use magic outside of school, so I have to use the old fashion way of picking locks. I push the bobby pin into my mouth, separating the two pieces.

" It's creepy in the dark, could you move a little faster?" Monica's voice startles me as I continue picking the lock. I roll my eyes at her fear.

"Got it!" I whisper as the lock clicks. I open the door to the room and Monica walks in immediately. I hand her another bobby pin as she starts searching the room for the luggage.

I walk towards Fred's bed. The room is covered in clothing and papers. You would think that they'd have packed everything since we are leaving tomorrow-actually today. I crouch down on my knees to look underneath his bed. Nothing. I groan in frustration and start to lift my head up-

"Crap!" I whisper as the top of my bed hits the bed frame. I freeze hearing movement above me. I think I woke Fred. I slowly stand up trying not to make any more noise as he starts moving around, pulling a pillow close to his chest. I turn my head around to Ginny and Monica who have found George's luggage. Both of them stare at Fred wide-eyed. He starts mumbling. I'm 99% sure that he is asleep...

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and start walk over to his luggage finally spotting it in the dark. I use another bobby pin to pick the lock and stick the bomb inside, wrapping it around a sweater. I set the timer for it to go off at 5 pm, when the luggage would already be in their dorms. I turn around watching Monica lock George's suitcase. Did we serious so this successfully?!

" I can't believe we pulled that off!" I whisper as Monica walks over to me beaming.

"Jane," A raspy voice breaks our moment of excitement. We all snap our necks to the sound of Fred as he lays in his bed mumbling random phrases.

"Did Fred just-" Ginny starts to speak but I pull them both out of the room. He must have woken up?! I close the door behind me and start walking to the staircase.

"Jane, you heard that as well?" Monica whispers next to me as we walk back down the stairs.

" He must have woken up," I say frustrated that we got caught.

" No, he was asleep. He said your name. In his sleep" Ginny sounds awestruck as she speaks behind me.

" There is no way," I speak louder than before as we reach our room.

" No- he one hundred percent di-"

"Didn't" I finish Monica's sentence.

" He didn't," I repeat. He one hundred percent did but I could practically hear the teasing Monica was going to do if I let her believe that he did say my name. I shouldn't even be in his dreams, I will not allow that, it is my body, and I am now going to remove it from his dreams, forever.

" Whatever you say..." Monica laughs as I pull the door open letting the two girls in. They continue to giggle as Monica jumps onto her bed and Ginny lays on the makeshift bed we made for her in the room.

" I'm going to bed," I say irritated, already being teased.

" We'll let you know if you whisper Fred's name in your sleep," Ginny comments making Monica laugh harder. I pull the sheets over my face blocking out their giggles.

Fred somehow managed to piss me off while sleeping. It's like he is designed to annoy me. I let my thoughts wonder to the new school as sleep takes over.

_

" Platform 9 3/4 this way!" Mrs. Weasley yells as we all roll our luggage following her path. I yawn as I push my bags with the group.

" Tired Janie?" I can hear Fred's voice behind me. Just his voice alone irritates me.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep," I say not bothering to let him have a reaction from me.

" I'm sure you got loads of sleep Weasley," Monica jokes at Fred next to me. I am going to kill her. She laughs as Fred mumbles a quiet 'wut'. She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I scoff in response at her immaturity.

" All right, Monica-Jane, you two first." Mrs. Weasley points towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Does she think we know what we are supposed to do?

" Mum, they don't know how to get onto the platform," Ginny mumbles to her mother.

" Oh, right dears! Just run through the wall," Her mother speaks as if running through walls is normal.

" Erm- That's a wall." I point to the bricks as the Weasleys all stare at me.

" Yes and that is a train." Fred points to a train next to us while staring at me as if I am an idiot.

" Yes, and I am not running into a wall," I say to him slightly irritated.

"um, Ginny how about you show Jane so she is less scared," Mrs. Weasley looks down to the ginger standing by her side. I mumble 'I'm not scared' and Monica chuckles next to me.

"I'm sure your not Janie," I can feel Fred leaning close to my shoulder so only I can hear his comment.

" Shove off," I mumble kicking my heel into his shin causing him to say a curse under his breath. Serves him right.

Ginny grabs her luggage and starts running to the wall. I cringe as she hits the bricks, expecting it to hit her-Instead, she goes straight through the wall untouched. How is that even possib-

" Alrighty then, You two," Mrs. Weasley looks at me and Monica. Well crap. I swallow the little saliva left in my mouth preparing to either be transported into the station or break my nose by running into a wall. I push my luggage faster as I neared the wall, squeezing my eyes as I approach it. I continue running -I should have stopped. I open my eyes now in platform 9 3/4.

Wicked.

_

I lay on a train bench while Monica reads a book on the seat across from mine. I thought the train ride would be an hour, but so far it has been three hours and I am extremely bored.

" The ceiling is bewitched in Hogwarts?!" Monica gasps. Hermione had landed her the 'Hogwarts: A History' book and she keeps freaking out at every sentence she reads.

" Bewitched to what?" I ask as she keeps her head in the book. I lift my arm up feeling the gravity try to pull it down.

" It looks like the sky outside of the castle," She says quietly. That's actually cool. Ilvermonry doesn't have half as nearly cool stuff like Hogwarts. I hear the door to our compartment open and I assume it's Monica leaving so I sit up. A girl who looks our age stands in the doorway, her blonde hair in a messy bun with glasses resting on the top of her head.

"Erm- I'm Sophie," She speaks up sounding more courageous than she looked. Her hands were behind her back as she rocks back and fourth from her heels to her toes. Monica and I stay silent waiting for her to continue.

" I was in another compartment with my friend but then his friends came in and they are being super obnoxious so I left, but everywhere is filled up except here," She doesn't take a breath once while speaking. I look over at Monica and the ginger shrugs her shoulders.

"You can chill in here, I'm Monica and this is Jane," Monia stands up and holds out her hand to the blonde who shakes it before sitting down across from me. She looks at the book Monica is reading.

"I love reading! What book is that?!" Her eyes light up as she looks at Monica.

" Hogwarts: A History" Monica smiles at her.

" I only read books to escape reality, so it's always weird to see people reading books about their reality," The blondes tone sounds a little harsh. She pulls out a book from her bag sitting on the floor.

" I don't like reading in general," I say laughing as the two girls start nerding over books they have both read. They both turn to me with pure hatred and I lift my hands up in defense.

" I could recommend a few that are amazing. I'm sure you would love reading them!" The blonde pulls out another book from her bag.

" How many books do you have in there?!" I say as she pulls out two other ones. She laughs at my confusion.

" It's an infinite bag, really handy when I have to go away for school and want to bring all my books," Sophie smiles.

" That's genius!" Monica looks at the bag, her eyes lighting up. Sophie laughs at her enthusiasm for the bag. I hear some shouting down the hallway and stand up.

" What's that?!" Monica looks over at me as I walk towards the compartment door. I see the twins and another kid come running towards the door.

"JANE! LET US IN," I can recognize Freds voice before I actually see him.

"What do you want Fred?" Sophie yells as he comes up to our door.

"Lee has something to give you!" George speaks up next to his brother.

" I don't want anything from Lee," She says looking at her book.

"Sophie, pleaseeeee," The shorter guy next to the twins speaks up.

" You know the twins?" I ask as Sophie ignores the boys.

" Of course I do, the whole school does" She looks at me with confusion. No no no, that means I will never, ever, be able to escape them. If this year couldn't get any worse.

" Hey, guys?!" Monica yells looking out at the window.

" What?" Sophie and I speak at the same time.

" The train stopped moving..." Fred speaks up outside the compartment practically reading my thoughts. They were right, we were no longer moving.

" Are we there yet?" I ask furrowing my brows and Monica shakes her head with the same worry written all over her face.

" Can we please come inside. Sophie, It's getting cold out here!" The unfamiliar boy begs specifically to Sophie. She rolls her eyes and opens the compartment door. I groan knowing the torture I am going to have to endure with Fred being around me.

The boys' all stuff inside at once. Fred and George sitting next to me while Monica is squished by the new boy and Sophie. I am leaning on the window trying to get as far away as possible from the boys.

" Oh, Jane, Monica, This is Lee Jordan!" Fred points to the boy while he waves at us. I roll my eyes annoyed.

" Don't be such a sourpuss Janie!" Fred jokes while nudging his elbow into my side. I open my mouth ready to yell at him but the lights in the train shut off. Sophie squeals a bit and I watch as her hand grips Lee's. Aha, so that's how she knows him...

I stand up and walk to the compartment door opening it and looking down the corridor. All I can see is other kids looking at each other in confusion.

"Fred, did you pull a prank without me?!" George looks over to his twin with shock in his face.

" No George, this wasn't me," Fred looks at his brother, missing his normal smile.

" I'm sure it's nothing," I say while sitting back down next to Fred.

" Yeah nothing but a bloody demon coming to suck out our souls," Fred shivers next to me. I hadn't realized the air had turned much cooler until now. The windows were starting to freeze up from the outside. I have felt this before. But why can't I remember it?

Freds POV:

Everyone is silent, something I don't like. George has turned pale and Sophie is gripping onto Lee for dear life. I look down at Jane and her brows are furrowed in confusion. I try to pull up a joke, anything to ease the thickening air, but I can't think of one.

I feel Jane shift next to me as her hands grip her ears and she starts rocking back and forth.

"Janie?" I ask in confusion. She doesn't look at me, just continues rocking herself. I look up at Monica who is staring at her friend in fear.

" What's happening to her?!" I hear my own voice cracking as I look over to Monica who stays frozen. She shakes her head not meeting my eyes. I feel another breeze hit my skin-erupting it with goosebumps. Jane didn't look okay. She continues rocking back and forth but now she is mumbling things under her breath. I start to feel something I haven't felt for her... worried.

Jane's POV:

I can hear the voices. The woman screaming. The men screaming spells at her. They keep on growing louder as the temperature rises.

They're here.

I look up at Fred who is staring at me with fear in his eyes.

"They're here" I try to speak, but my voice only lets me whisper. They're here.

"Who's here Janie?" Fred speaks low beside me. I can't. They're here. On the train.

I feel two hands on my shoulders turning my body to face the boy.

" Janie, who is here?" He speaks low again. The figure comes up to the compartment door.

"No no no no," I start repeating myself unable to look the figure in its face.

" Bloody Hell?!" Fred is the only person who speaks, everyone else looks at the dark figure in fear. I feel my body collapse as any warmth leaves my skin.

" Hey? hey! Janie?!" I feel someone wrap their body around mine warming my skin up, but not enough.

"Stay awake stay-" I can't. The darkness starts to take over as the memory replays in my mind for the fourth time.


	5. Dinner and Dorms

Chapter 5

My eyes feel heavy as I force them open. Every muscle in my body feels tight as I push myself up, resting my elbows on the ground. The slightest bit of movement made my vision foggy and my head throb. Two arms steady my shoulder as I start to sway. I look up to a scrawny man with scars painted across his face.

" Where am I?" I ask, my voice sounded groggy as my throat ached. Hermione, Ron, and another boy I don't recognize stare at me as I sit on the ground in the train compartment. A red cat jumps onto my lap as I sit up fully, taking everything in.

" Crookshanks!" Hermione hisses directing her anger at the cat nuzzling its head into my stomach.

" Erm- w-who are you?" I ask feeling uncomfortable. The man and boy were just staring at me. Weird.

" I'm Hermione, we've met before..." Hermione looks at me, her face more worried than before. I start to smile at her reaction to my question.

" Hermione, I know who you are, I was talking about glasses and adult," I point at the two unfamiliar people in the compartment reassuring Hermione that I hadn't lost my mind... completely.

" I'm harry and that's..." The younger boy trails off unsure of what the older man's name is.

"Remus, here eat this," The adult hands me some chocolate. Remus? That name sounds familiar. I grab the chocolate and shove it into my pocket. There is no way I am going to eat food in front of strangers, especially chocolate. Knowing my luck I would end up having it all over my face. Also, I don't even know the guy who handed me the chocolate. He could be trying to kill me. No that's crazy, he's probably a teacher. probably.

" We should arrive any minute now, I suggest you go and change into your robes." The man looks at me before leaving the room with a 'swish' of his robe. I look over to the 3rd years staring at me. I harshly rub my face in case I spilled something on myself and that's why they are staring.

"Hermione? What happened, the last thing I remember is seeing...." I couldn't finish the sentence. Dementors. Even thinking the word causes goosebumps to erupt all over my skin.

" Same thing that happened to Potter" Another boy speaks up and I snap my head over to the compartment door where he stands with a small posey. His blonde hair is parted and slicked back neatly. Wait- Did he say, potter, as in Harry Potter?! I look over at the boy with messy black hair that covers his scare almost completely, but I can still see it if I look hard enough. I need to write to the orphanage immediately. They would freak out if they knew I had been unconscious in front of Harry Potter!

" Shove off Malfoy," Ron stands up reaching for the door trying to shut the blonde out.

" What potter? You need your Weasley friend to stand up for you, is your mudblood pet going to stand up against you as well?" Malfoy, I think, sneers at Ron. What is a mudblood?

"Can you please leave?" I say politely, trying to ease the tension that is building up. My head is already throbbing, I don't need to hear a fight to increase the pain. The boy looks my way and I see a bit of sympathy flash in his eyes before they go stone cold again.

"No. You should leave. Your father is a murderer and I'm sure the apple doesn't fall far from the tree Black." He sneers my last name, his tone filled with disgust. I take a step back as he walks into the compartment. I can feel my cheeks heat up at his comment, feeling embarrassed of my father. How does he know who I am? I don't even live in England, he shouldn't know who I am...

" Your father wasn't much of a hero either," Ron stands up between me and the blonde as the grip on my wand tightens.

" At least my father isn't a traitor." Malfoy spits into Ron's face before turning around and walking away with his minions.

" That kids a twat," I say unintentionally while the trio stares at me. They are very in sync with their expressions and it's starting to creep me out.

" It's Draco, we shouldn't expect anything less from him," Hermione rolls her eyes while turning her attention to the book in her hands.

"Erm- How did he know who I am?" I question the trio confused. I know Hermione and Ron know me, and Harry obviously just met me so they should know who I am. But Malfoy... I have never seen him.

"It doesn't matter. I think we are here and you haven't changed yet," Hermione motions to my jeans and sweater that I am still wearing. The foggy window proves her right as the dark sky is still for the second time all day. How long was I out?

" Where is-" I look around the room now realizing that I had passed out next to Monica, not Hermione.

" Fred and Monica are down the hall." The Harry Potter cuts me off pointing outside of the compartment.

"Fred?" I scoff crossing my arms over my chest.

" Yeah, he was the one who carried you when you were... ya know," Ron pretends to be dead while explaining why the hell Fred was caring for me.

" She wasn't dead Ron, she passed out," Hermione scorns Ron. I look around the room making sure I didn't leave anything before I left their compartment. I mumble an 'okay' and open the door to the dimly lighted hallway. I felt nervous stepping into the corridor alone knowing that not long ago dementors had walked down these halls searching for god knows what.

I take another step feeling my body sway a little, still not quite adjusted to standing up. I place my hand on the wall beside me, guiding my way down the hallway. The occasional crack in the wallpaper brushes across my palm. What had happened before I passed out? I only remember someone comforting me, but I can't remember who. All the thinking is making my head throb even more. And on top of temporarily forgetting what had happened to me an hour ago, some blonde boy knows who my father is. I don't know why I thought nobody would know my family heritage, he is the headline in every paper, I just didn't expect them to catch on this fast. We barely looked alike besides the dark wavy hair. My blue eyes did not resemble his dark brown and our facial structures are completely different. If you compared a photo of me and him side by side, you might guess that he was my uncle, not my father.

" I'm sure she will wake up in a couple of minutes," I hear a mumbled voice through the compartment I was inches away from.

"I should have stayed with her," I can hear Monica clearly and my heart stings at the sound of her voice. I can tell she had been crying, and it was because of me.

"She is safe with the professor, we just need to wait a bit," I hear George's voice comfort Monica as slight sobs echo in the hall. I wish Monica would stop worrying about me, it's only causing her unnecessary pain. I'm fine, but every time I say that no one believes me.

"And if she was dead by now, the professor probably would have told us. Or at least evacuated the train," I chuckle as I hear Fred trying to comfort Monica like his twin brother. My heart starts to race as I neer the compartment. 'Get ahold of yourself' I whisper to myself as my fingers brush on the compartment door handle.

The twins snap their heads to my direction, their faces lighting up. I look over at Monica who is sitting across from them with her head in her hands which are gripping onto a handkerchief for dear life. Fred leans over to Monica putting one hand on her shoulder while the other points in my direction. In slow motion, I watch as Monica turns her head, her eyes glossy, and her cheeks rosy from previous tears.

" Oh thank god" I hear her whisper as she stands up engulfing me in her arms. I laugh feeling her tears stain my sweater.

"Merlins Beard, you're suffocating me," I joke as Monica continues hugging me. She pulls back and looks down wiping her tears.

" I feel a little dumb for crying now that I know you are alive," The gingers cheeks burn up as she laughs a little.

" It's ok Monnie," Fred stands up and throws his arm over Monica's shoulder and ruffles his hand in her hair as she laughs in embarrassment. Although it was a small gesture I felt a little annoyed. It's nothing but a friendly gesture.

" Monny?" I ask, confused at the name.

" Yep, Georgie and Monnie," Fred points at the two people standing by him. I tilt my head at the thought that Monica was somehow close enough to the ginger that she earned a nickname. I had passed out for an hour and now she has two new best friends? How does that even happen?

" And what is mine?" I look at Monica as she continues to show off her perfect smile.

" Erm- Jane? Because your actual name is Mercury but you go by Jane which is technically a nickname," George looks at his brother for confirmation and Fred shakes his head allowing it.

" Fair but I excepted more creativity from you two," I roll my eyes and push between Monica and Fred, reaching to grab my luggage so I can change before entering the school. I shouldn't be irritated over a name, yet here I am growing annoyed by 'Monny'.

" You okay Jane?" Monica looks over at me noticing the shift in my attitude. I continue trying to pull my luggage off the shelf it is on.

" Terrific," I say finally pulling down the giant bag, almost knocking myself out in the process. I hear Monica mumble a small 'oh' as I avoid her eye contact. Ah, passive-aggressive Jane at her finest. I know that I have no reason to be annoyed so I won't show that I am, but that's difficult when my emotions control my every move.

" Well we should get going, we've got a great prank for filch-" The twins start talking getting more excited by the word, but I don't care.

" Yeah, Yeah," I say brushing them off while digging through my bag for the uniform. They both scoff and I know Fred is rolling his eyes at me.

" The fact that I was actually worried about you," Fred mumbles quietly to himself as he leaves the compartment with his twin following behind.

" Twat!" I yell pissed. I don't even know why I am mad, but I am. Especially at Fred.

" Jane, What's wrong with you? If it's over the nickname thing, we can create one for you-" Monica comes by my side trying to figure me out.

" It's not about the nicknames!" I raise my voice cutting off my friend. I grab my cloak and slam my luggage shut as I storm over to the carriage door shutting it closed so I can have some privacy.

"You said you would tell me everything..." Monica tests me as I pull off my top and shimmy my arms into the soft cotton sleeves of the new white polo.

" Yeah, and I am," I button my shirt and pull off my bottoms, slipping my skirt on over my bare legs.

" No, you are not. Why are you mad?" Monica sits down on the bench with a 'huff' annoyed at my stubbornness. I sit beside her kicking off my shoes and slipping on the knee-high socks.

" Well these uniforms are definitely pissing me off," I stand up after putting on my other sock staring at my reflection in the window. Monica chuckles beside me.

" Yeah they are god awful," She looks down at her polo and skirt. Her shirt looked like it was made just for her as it made her top half look extremely full while her skirt pulled in on her waist giving the illusion (which isn't an illusion) of an hourglass figure, her skirt stopping in her mid-thigh making it not too long, but also not too short on her frame. Her knee-high socks only complimented her long legs as she wears a pair of heels to top it all off.

" No, you can't complain. You look amazing!!" I finally face her annoyed that she even thought that she looks bad, because if she looks bad, then I look atrocious. As for me, the top was way too loose in the boob area, but oddly tight in the shoulders. My skirt reached just below my knees, a little too long for me. My socks are tall enough to hide under my skirt making it look like I am wearing thick black tights, which looks even weirder. My intention of wearing high top black converse to make the uniform look less fancy didn't work and instead made my legs look even shorter than they already are.

"We can fix it..." Monica trails off looking at my figure. She furrows her eyebrows figuring out what would make my uniform look any less childish than it already does. At least everyone at this school has to wear these gross outfits and I'm not alone;

"Roll your skirt!" Monica exclaims, pointing at the waistband of my skirt.

" Oh my god, how did I not think of that?" I cheer at her simple but effective task. I roll my waistband into itself causing the skirt to lift higher reveling my knees and a bit of thigh.

" See, you look amazing!" She laughs while grabbing her wand and sticking it in her sock as she opens the compartment door signaling for me to catch up behind her. I look back at my reflection in the train window, a little less self-conscious. I put my wand in my converse and run behind Monica as her heels echo around the train walls.

_

To say Hogwarts is beautiful is an understatement.

Monica and I walk into the great hall starring at the ceiling in bafflement with the other first years. Dumbledore told us that we still had to be sorted, even if we are fifth years which meant that we had to join all the other first years getting sorted. Monica explained how everyone we have talked to, Fred, Hermione, all the Weasleys, and even Sophie are all in Gryffindor, so that is the house we need to think of as soon as the hat hits our heads.

I look up at the bewitched sky above my head. The sky is bedazzled with the brightest stars I have ever seen. I could stare at the ceiling for the rest of my life and feel complete. I continue looking up, walking in pace with the kids around me. I take another step and bump into a short first year.

" Oh crap sorry," I mumble snapping my attention away from the ceiling to the child in front of me. His brows were furrowed as his eyes stabbed into my head. If looks could kill, I would have been brutally murdered by this boy.

" Watch were you are walking," He sneers turning around while crossing his arms over his chest. I look over at Monica who is laughing at the boys' reaction.

"so much attitude," I whisper while we both continue to laugh as the Great Hall quiets down. Dumbledore walks up to a podium, looking down at all the eager students.

"There are four houses..." Dumbledore starts his speech as I zone out looking back up at the ceiling.

" Pst, Monica," Someone calls out my friend's name and I turn towards the table to see Fred and George leaning over trying to get Monica's attention.

" Get into Gryfindor will ya?" Fred winks at her as she giggles at his action. I gag at the two gingers causing Monica to slap my arm while Fred rolls his eyes. To think that he says I roll my eyes a lot...

" Someone fancies you," I joke, but there was a hint of anger in my voice that I couldn't control. I am a little angry. Ginny said Fred liked me, and it's not like I want him to like me, I am glad that he has moved on from me because that means he will stop making my life even more of a living hell. But the fact that he is now flirting with Monica of all people makes me irritated. Why am I even surprised? She could glance at a guy and he will drop on his knees for her.

"No way, he is just a friend," Monica whispers. She was 'friends' with every guy at Ilvermorny except Lewis.

"Really?! A "friend"?" I hiss annoyed that I might have to deal with the twins more than I was planning to.

" Sh, the sorting is about to begin," She points to Dumbledore who is pulling out a hat from under his robes.

" We have two new transfers students from Ilvermorney, In America... So please welcome Monica Yael," Dumbledore calls out Monica's name as she pulls down her shirt, exposing a little bit of skin while walking up to the headmaster. I can hear whispers around me but they are all muted by my nerves. Monica will obviously get into Gryffindor, but as for me, I don't think I will. She said only the most daring and courage are put in this category, and I don't think that is me. Heck, I could barely survive a dementor attack. That's not very 'courageous'.

Monica sits down on the stool, crossing her legs, sitting up tall and strong. She pushes her ginger locks over her shoulder as the hat is placed on top of her head. She laughs a little distracted by something. I follow her eyes to see Fred and George making faces at her. Anger rises in me once again annoyed that the twins' attention has shifted to her, and her only. I don't miss it, obviously, as I said. I am just upset that if I wanted to, I could maybe get one of the twins, but now she has closed that door of opportunity. Which I am completely okay with...

" Hm, Gryffindor!" The hat roars within seconds as the entire table that the twins are sitting at erupts in cheers. A first-year mutters beside me 'i'd be willing to be in Gryffindor for her'. The 11-year-old is practically drolling as she stands up and walks down to the table where Fred scoots over opening a space for her. I watch as everyone around her instantly starts talking to the new ginger. I roll my eyes as she charms even more people.

" Mercury Black!" Dumbledore yells my name and all the chatter stops.

" Did he say black?" A kid mumbles as my stomach sinks to my feet. How on Earth did I think people wouldn't recognize me when my last name is his. I watch as everyone looks around trying to figure out which student is related to the famous mass murderer.

"Mercury Black?" Dumbledore calls out my name again, his eyes leveling in on me as I standstill. I take a step and all the first years move away from me. I feel Moses as the sea of little kids part from me, but I know they are moving because they don't want to be near me. I hate this.

The hat is put on my head and I slouch a little, thrown off at how heaving it is.

well what did you expect, a weightless hat

Did that hat just talk to me? Yes, now where to place you...

Someone else's thoughts flood my brain, not someone else's- the hat's thoughts.

" You have a strive to prove yourself, an anger and jealousy for what someone else has" The hat starts analyzing me in front of the whole school. What!? No, I do not!

" Very stubborn," The hat speaks again, its voice echoing throughout the silent great hall. No, I am not!

" But yet a love for those who are close to you," I block out the hat's voice focusing on my goal. Gryffindor. I need to be in Gryffindor. Monica is in Gryffindor, Ginny is in Gryffindor. I only have friends in Gryffindor.

" If not for your strong desire for a certain house, I would place you in Slytherin, but Gryffindor it is!" The hat yells and no one cheers like they did for Monica. I stand up placing the hat on the stool.

Everyone watches my every move as I walk down the steps.

" I'm not letting that murderer into our house!" Somebody from the Gryffindor table yells and in an instant, the whole table erupts in anger- at me. I am not my father, but they are all treating me like I am. I feel my cheeks burn as tears start to build up in my eyes. Don't you dare cry in front of all these people. Pull yourself together Jane.

Sure I've had a few name-calling moments back at Ilvermorny, but that was before I knew who my father is. Almost 200 hundred angry and scared faces are screaming at me. I glance over at Monica who is looking around the table with her brows furrowed. Fred and Geroge avoid my eyes while Ginny tries pulling down the person next to her who is yelling at me. This is too much.

I start speed walking feeling my cloak flow behind me. I pass Monica and the twins continuing to half run half walk towards the door. I need to leave. If I break down into tears, it is not happening here.

I push the stone walls open, slipping between the gap and running down the unfamiliar hallway. I can hear dumbledore yell from inside of the great hall but I block it out.

I block everything out.

I kick the wall in front of me trying to release some of the anger that has been building up. It didn't help.

" Hey watch the painting!" A knight yells at me as I miss his frame by an inch.

" Shove off," My voice breaks as I feel the pain in my toes. I rest my back on the wall behind me and slide down the cold stone, my hair getting caught on a few edges. I pull my knees into my chest as I grip onto my mother's necklace.

This was a dumb idea. I should have stayed at Ilvermorney. I only left America because it was safe here, but in less than three hours I have been attacked by a dementor and screamed at by a bunch of angry kids. I feel less safe here. Maybe I should write to Mia letting her know that I need to go back home.

A tear slips down my cheek, cooling down the heat that is still resting on my skin. I wipe it away immediately. They won't get to me. No one will. No one will see me cry, they don't get that privilege. They do not bother me. I am a powerful badass witch whos father is a mass murderer. They should be scared of me.

I push myself up, standing on my own two feet. I am not running away from this situation, as much as I want to. I'm going to show these dicks that I don't care about what they think. I know I am not my father, so I am not him.

" Here goes nothing," I whisper as the two stone doors open. The chatter ceases again. All eyes turn and look back at me, but this time no one says anything. I'm sure Dumbledore must have said something to them because I can see the anger and fear on their face, but no one dared to open their mouths.

Every part of my brain is telling me to hide as all of their beady little eyes dig into my skull. I move one foot in front of the other, holding my head up high, blocking out any thought of fear running through my head. A third-year kicks out his foot in front of me in trying to trip me. I stop in front of his leg.

" Are you going to move?" I speak without hesitation, my voice, and the echo of my shoes being the only noise in the entire building. He hesitantly pulls his foot back in under the table. I continue walking, stopping next to Monica and slipping into the bench as a plate of food appears in front of me.

" Carry on," Dumbledores voice echos, and people start speaking again.

There was a moment of silence where everyone stares at me but slowly people started talking and it seemed like they forgot about my grand entrance in second.

" I'm so so sorry Jane," Monica looks at me with empathy. Why is she apologizing for all of those dicks?!

" That was badass," Fred interrupts my friend while bits of food fall out of his mouth. I start to smile at how blunt he was.

" You're... okay?..." Monica continues to look at me worriedly. I laugh again. I am upset. I am mad. But I am not going to let my guard down in front of everyone. They will see me smiling. They will see me laughing. They will know that their words don't hurt me as much as they do, and maybe when they don't see a reaction out of me, they will give up.

" Yeah, I'm okay!" I force another laugh stabbing the chicken breast on my plate a little too harsh.

"Erm- ok... Well, I just found out that Sophie and Lee are a thing!" Monicas eyes light up at the 'new' information.

"You didn't already know that?" I look at her in shock. It was pretty obvious that they had something going on.

" Oh, well um..." She trails off staring at her food unable to think os anything to say.

" SO Fred, George, what prank are you planning on pulling tonight," I lean over the table to look at the twins who are sitting next to Monica. Fred chokes on his drink as George's mouth drops open.

" What is your name?" George questions me, his face still in shock.

" Jane?" I answer in confusion. Why is he so shocked.

" What's your real name?" Fred questions me again stifling down a few coughs.

" Mercury?" I answer again tilting my head at their reactions.

" Did you hit your head?" Monica looks over at me.

"What why are you guys so shocked at?" I turn my attention to my food shoving a spoonful of peas into my mouth.

" Little miss princess is actually being nice?" Fred says in shock still staring at me.

" Princess?" I swallow the peas interrogating Fred.

" U-uh yeah you know, you're so cocky and erm-" Fred starts stuttering out. I can't help but smile as he tries to defend himself.

" Calm down Freddie, I'm fine with the name," I cut him off unable to watch him stutter anymore. Monica's face lights up.

" We all have nicknames! Oh my god, you guys we are so cute!" She throws her arms around me and Fred, pulling us into her shoulders. I lean in while Fred shoves Monica's arms off of him.

" While you two fangirl over nicknames me and George are going to go and get ready for bed," Fred stands up pulling his brother along with him.

" Goodbye, Freddie..." I mock him and in reaction, he turns around flipping his middle finger at me.

" How dare you Freddie munchkins..." I gasp and throw my hand over my heart pretending to be in pain by his action. He rolls his eyes and turns his back on me walking out of the great hall. Monica laughs along as I embarrass the ginger.

" No seriously, are you sure you really are Jane?" Monicas laughter dies down as she looks at me more seriously, taking another bite out of her chicken.

" Yes. Can I make a joke without people questioning me?!" I look down at my food, my appetite dying down.

" You were just joking with your biggest enemy after being humiliated in front of the entire school, If I were you I would be crying," Monica says seriously trying to get me to crack.

" I am perfectly fine, I don't know why everyone is so worried," I speak with my mouth full but Monica isn't looking at me.

" dude? " I wave my hand in front of her face but she continues looking up not even flinching at me.

" Jane don't mo-" Too late.

I look up and as soon as my head moves a thick liquid splashes all over my face. Everyone around me gasps

" Serves you right."

I wipe away the liquid from my eyes and see the same first year I bumped into holding a cup over my head. He runs away with his other chubby friend.

" Merlins Beard! Have my napkin!" I watch helplessly as Hermione rushes over by my side trying to wipe the smoothie, maybe, off of my robes. I am going to kill that stupid pudgy little kid.

" You know, Smoothies are actually my favorite drink so thank you for that!" I yell as the kids run out of the great hall. 'Stay calm Jane' I reassure myself feeling my heartbeat rise in anger. I stand up as more juice slips off my sleeves and drips down from my hair.

" I think I am going to go to our dorms, so if someone could show the way- that would be helpful," I look down at the kids staring at me. Some of them were laughing while some had their mouths dropped to the floor.

" Erm- Hermione, do you know where they are?" Monica stands up by my side, a bit of smoothie on her shirt, but not as much on me right now.

" Yeah, follow me..." Hermione looks at me for a second before turning around and leading the way to our dorms. I hate this school.

_

Hogwarts is very peculiar. The walls are covered in paintings that actually move, which is nuts. And to get into the Gryffindor common room you needed to say a password to a painting and then she would let you in. The inside of the room is decked out in gold and red-colored quilts and couches. If it weren't so crowded it would look very cozy.

When I had walked into the common room people watched my every move once again. I should start to become comfortable with having people hate me because it looks like that is forever going to be my future, or at least until Sirius gets locked up. Someone made a comment about my smoothie covered robes and 'i deserve it' but I brushed it off. Monica was still questioning me asking if was okay and it was starting to get on my nerves. Why can't people just take 'I'm fine' as an answer?

I throw myself onto the queen size bed exhausted with everything that has happened today.

"I just don't want you to bottle things up and then snap at someone like you usually do," Monica sits on the bed next to mine combing out her hair.

"I am fine. I pinky promise," I lie to my best friend and pull the covers over my legs, leaning my back on the stiff headboard behind me.

"I don't believe you, Jane, you were pissed at a store manager for calling you Mercury, there is no way you are okay with a bunch of kids bullying you," Monica edges me on trying to get me to snap at her, but it won't happen.

" Ok... maybe I was mad, but I won't let those twats get a reaction by digging into my skin, so can you just let it go?" I huff out tired of her interrogating me.

" Thank you," Monica sings out finally getting the answer she wants.

" I'm here for you, and if you need to let the anger out I know a way..." The ginger doesn't finish her sentence and turns around blowing out the candle by her bed. Know a way?

" What do you mean?" I ask into the darkness.

" You'll see, now I need my beauty sleep before tomorrow and so should you!" She responds leaving my question unanswered.

As much as I try, I can't fall asleep. I got about an hour of mediocre sleep before the three other girls we share a dorm with came in and light all the candles laughing as if there aren't two people already asleep in the room. The noise dies down as they fall asleep and I look at the clock across from my bed.

'2:55'

Screw it. I pull my sheets back and slip on the converse sitting by my bed leaving the common room in a grey sweatshirt with my wand tucked into the waistband of my star wars sweatpants....


	6. Pranks and Potions

Chapter 6

This is definitely a bad idea. What made me think that I know the entire castle like the back of my hand after being at Hogwarts for not even 10 hours?

I walk down the empty corridor as paintings around me snore away. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I don't even have a clean cloak to wear. Everyone is either terrified of me or hates me. If I had stayed at Ilvermorny none of this would be happening. I wouldn't be walking alone at two am trying to clear my mind... and it's not working. I should be mad at my father for causing me to be the punching bag of the year but I'm not.

I want to hate him for everything he has done, yet I am intrigued by him. Obviously, I hate his guts for leaving me alone in an orphanage and then killing a bunch of people, but he is the only family I have and because of that I want to know more about him. The non-killing side of him. No, Jane, that's stupid, I correct myself. I'm sure that if he were to see me he wouldn't recognize me - and if he did, he would probably try to kill me.

I turn a corner ready to start climbing up a large set of stairs. Something shifts under me and I look down to see the staircase floating in the air. A foot slips out from underneath me as I lose my balance. I reach out and grip onto the staircase railing for dear life as it moves, connecting to another hallway.

Someone told me that the stairs moved but I thought they wouldn't move if someone is on them?! They should have some sort of sensor thing that stops them from moving if a person is on them because I could have just died. I sigh dramatically once the stair connects to level ground. I keep my head low focusing on the ground beneath me as I step off the stairs walking down a hallway that has more light than the others. I pull my sleeves over my hands keeping them warm from the breeze bouncing off the walls.

"I'm positive! it was some Slytherin," A familiar voice tingles in my ear. I look up and see a light source down at the end of the hallway. I'm not the only person walking around right now?!

"But what if it wasn't?" Another voice speaks up as I move my body to the side of the wall trying to stay as hidden as possible. I can't get caught walking around in the middle of the night and have a teacher take away points, that'll just make everyone even madder at me.

"Then the Slytherins get pranked for being Slytherins," Its Fred speaking. It's Fred speaking?! My body relaxes realizing that it isn't a teacher about to catch me but the twins planning on pranking something. I loosen my grip on my sweatshirt sleeve-

crap

my wand falls out of my sleeve and starts to roll down the hall. Crap crap crap. I should run away, right? No, I should go and get it. But then I have to face the twins while looking like this.

" Who's there?!" Fred jumps up as the wand hits him in the heel. Both of the twins grab their bags and start walking down the hallway... towards me...

The light grows stronger as they near me, their red hair getting brighter.

" Jane?" George questions as the light fully reveals my face, practically blinding me.

" Ya caught me!" I throw up finger guns at the gingers as they stare at me expressionlessly. Tough crowd, I guess...

" What are you doing here," Fred steps closer to me as I involuntarily gag.

" Did you just-" Fred starts. "Gag?" George finishes. I couldn't help it, they reeked of dung bombs. I need to let Monica know that her prank worked!

" Yes. You guys smell disgusting and I could be asking you two the same thing because it is a 2 am school night and you are crouching mysteriously in front of a door," I stare down the twins slightly lecturing them but not getting halfway through before having to plug my nose at their stench. Why did we think dung bombs would be a good idea?

"It's none of your business," Fred crosses his arms while George shoves his wand into my face causing me to squint at the brightness. I swat the wood away as he fake gasps.

"Now it is," I smirk at Fred knowing that he is going to have to tell me what he is doing no matter what. To be honest, I don't really care, but wandering around the castle with other people is more fun than walking around alone.

" And why is that," The taller ginger stares me down as I roll my eyes.

" Because you dim wits caused my wand to roll into the room you were sneaking into," I look over at the door which is now sealed shut. Both the boys turn to face each other not answering my question.

"You didn't keep it open?!" George looks at his brother furious.

"You didn't tell me to do that!" His twin retorts getting defensive.

" It's common sense!" George swats at his brother's head. Fred stares at his brother in shock.

" Well is it's commons sense then why didn't you do it?!" Fred hits his brother in shoulder retaliating. Within seconds they are on top of each other fighting. I roll my eyes at their immaturity. This is getting boring.

" Will you two stop being so dramatic and help me get my wand back?!" I shove my arm in between the boys trying to get their attention.

" Actually, about that..." George lets go off Fred, dropping his head as he trails off.

"We had one chance to keep that door open, and now that it is closed- we can't get back in..."

You've got to be kidding.

Those two idiots and their idiotic pranks just cost me my wand. I am going to kill them. I can feel the anger rising as George wanders away while Fred stays where he is keeping his head low in shame.

"Maybe you can steal someone else's wand to use for the day," Fred tries to calm me down but it's only making me madder. Steal someone else's wand?!

" I am not you Fred. I'm not going to take some innocent little kids wand?!" I shout at him taking a step closer as he backs away, my hand forming a fist

" Jane-" I know he knows what I am about to do as his hands drop to cover his crotch.

I throw a punch into his chest, but he has no reaction.

" I expected more from you, I mean your dad is a mass murder," Fred flashes his pearly whites edging me on. How dare he mention my father?!

" I'm going to kill you," I spit at him as his head rolls back while he laughs at my reaction.

I throw another punch at his gut earning a groan from him.

" Huh, I guess I am my father's daughter," This time I joke as Fred grips onto his stomach in pain. 2 weeks of built-up anger starts to release as I punch him again.

" Fight Fight Fight!" In the corner of my eye, I see George chanting.

" C'mon Freddie princess... Fight back," I have no idea where this confidence is coming from, but it feels damn good.

I throw another punch at his stomach but instead of hitting his chest, his hand grips my fist, his strength overpowering mine. Shit.

" C'mon princess fight back," Fred mocks what I had previously said as I try to pull my hand out of his grip, but it's too tight.

"You two twats made me lose my wand hours before the first day of school." I use my other hand to try and throw another punch but his reflexes catch my hand, both of my arms unable to escape his.

" Stop blocking my throws!" I yell as Fred pretends to yawn.

"You call these throws?" He looks down at me as I continue to try and pull out of his grasp. Fred drops his head down to mine.

" Don't fight it," He whispers into my ear. I can feel his words on my skin causing the back of my neck to erupt in goosebumps. I freeze as he lifts his head back up, smirking, knowing what reaction he had just caused. He better not let go of my arms because I swear on Merlins Bear that I am going to kill him if he gives me a chance.

" I. hate. you." I whisper back causing him to only roll his eyes at me. I try to get out again but he only grips my fist tighter. This is worthless. I look down in defeat knowing that I'm stuck in his grasp until he decided to let me go. Wait-his dick?! He wasn't covering it anymore bc his hands were to busy not letting me take out my anger.

" Jane you are a genius," I smirk to myself knowing exactly how to get out of Freds' hands.

" What are you-" Fred questions me but I don't let him finish. I raise my knee in between his legs lifting it has fast as I can. The ginger lets go of my hands while letting out a wheeze in pain. He crouches down holding onto his balls for dear life.

"I hate-" He tries to speak but the pain makes him incapable of continuing.

" Me. yeah I know," I wink as he lifts his eyes to meet mine.

"Jane, I would love to keep watching you beat up my brother but I think I found a way to get your wand," George shouts over to me. I shift my attention from the overdramatic twin to the helpful twin. As I approach him, he hands me a bit of parchment.

" Snipperknocks?" I look up at George in confusion. How is a paper supposed to help me get my wand? He just grins at me.

How did he-?

The door the twins were previously standing in front of opens at the sound of my voice revealing a dimly light common room, much like Gryffindors, but with green and silver colors on everything.

" George did you just-"

" Find the Slytherin password. Yes, yes I did while you were getting beaten up by some who is a whole foot shorter than you," George yells at his brother who still has not moved from his position. I ignore the boys, walking into the common room searching for my wand. Why does everything in here have to be so dark? It's going to make finding my wand nearly impossible.

"I prefer Gryffindor's common room," I say quietly, observing the large panting of a creepy man above the fireplace.

"Would you care to join us in decorating the place so it is much more familiar?" George asks mysteriously. I turn around and see the twins pulling out blankets and pillows matching Gryffindor's famous colors.

"Wait- did you steal those from our common room?!" Are they dumb?!

" Yeah, someone will just replace them..." Fred gives me a side-eye while replacing a Slytherin pillow with a Gryffindor one.

" You idiots" I whisper to myself but not very well as I hear them gasp behind me.

" Well, what do you know about pranking," " Yeah, I think Janie here would die before pranking someone," The twins commute to each other as if I am not in the room. I would die before pranking someone- besides them and maybe that stupid pudgy Slytherin who dumped god knows what all over me.

"I know that stealing blankets and pillows from our dorm is going to make some poor person spend their day trying to replace what you gave to the Slytherins for free. You should just use the 'teintes' spell which will change the colors on their rugs to gold and red, that way they are stuck with their own blankets while we don't lose any," I watch as the twins look at each other in confusion.

"Well, let's see it then," Fred points to the blankets before crossing his arms, analyzing my every move.

"Gee, maybe I would if I had my wand?!" I sarcastically yell at him. Bending down, I look under the couch trying to find the stupid piece of wood.

" Oh yeah, sorry, I found it when I walked in here," Fred laughs pulling my wand out from his bag while George smirks at his brother.

" You didn't think to tell me?!" I bonk my head on the couch above me as I stand up only making them snicker even more. I reach out expecting him to hand me the wand.

" Nah, I don't think you deserve it," He pulls the wand away from me putting it into his backpack. My mouth drops open as he continues to smirk at me.

" What the hell Weasley, Give me my wand?!" I run behind him trying to get his bag, but he just turns around with me.

" Not until you apologize..." He crosses his arms again.

"Apologize for what? Doing what everyone thinks of doing every time you open that god forbidden mouth," I huff as his smile diminishes at the sight of his brother. George had reached into his bag finding my wand.

" Don't. You. Dare." Fred tries to grab my wand but is too slow as George tosses me the wood and I run away hiding behind the Slytherin couch.

" She can help us with this prank if she has her wand, okay," Fred rolls his eyes at his brother's words and I stand up knowing that he is no longer a threat.

'teintes' I whisper pointing my wand at the room. A title wave of Red and Gold sweeps over the room as every green and silver decorative piece changes within seconds. I look over at Fred and George, Fred's jaw is dropped while George smirks.

"You did good Jane, Now you can leave," George states after the room is transformed. What? I just helped them and now they won't let me complete the prank with them.

" Wait what?! Why are you staying and I am leaving?!" I look up at the boys as they pull out four dung bombs.

" We already smell like dung bombs because of these twats, so now they are going to smell that way as well... I don't think you want to join the stench gang," George speaks as he walks towards a staircase holding thee bombs in his hand. That is actually slightly considerate...

"You can leave now," Fred looks down at me while I stay standing. Why is he such a dick?

" Thank you George for helping me find my wand." I turn to face the other Weasley as he stands behind me.

" As for you, I hope you get beaten up to a bloody pulp," I force a smile with every word and don't wait for a reaction to walk away.

He mumbles 'scary' once my back is turned to him, which only makes me smile. Yeah, that's right, I am fucking terrifying Fred Weasley.

_

My roommates couldn't have chosen a louder alarm? I look up seeing my roommates slowly getting up. 6:00 am?! It is way to early for this buzzer to be going off. The sun shines through the red curtins. I turn away from the light, trying to fall back asleep.

" JAnEeEe" Monica's voice is replaces the alarm which has turned off, not that it's any better. In fact, it is actually worse, because unlike an alarm, I can't make her quiet.

" Go away," I grumble pulling my pillow over my face trying to block out all the noise. The cotton muffles some of the noise, but not all of it.

" Jane, It's 6 am!?" She continues to try and wake me up despite the very clear signs saying that I do not want to.

"Exactly, it's too early," I close my eyes trying to go back to my blissful sleep but Monica tugs on my blanket causing my foot to become exposed into the light. I grumble at her but she does not leave my bedside.

"It is not, plus we need at least an hour to get ready which puts us at 7 am when we head down to breakfast for 40 minutes and then we go back upstairs to grab our bags and fix up any makeup or stains for 10 minutes and finally arrive at our class 10 minutes early," Monica rambles on, extra loud. Jesus, who needs three hours to get ready?!

" Wake me up at 7," I mumble, pulling my blanket up on top of my head since my pillow won't block her out.

" Fine, but don't be mad at me when you are rushing to get to class on time," Monica finally stops talking allowing me to finally fall back asleep for at least an hour.

_

Another alarm?! I was asleep for barely 10 minutes.

I push myself up, looking around the room for that dreaded alarm.

'7:30'

What?! Monica didn't wake me up! I only have 30 minutes to get ready and eat breakfast?! I push my covers off my body and jump off my bead grabbing the white polo and grey skirt that are sitting on my dresser. I start to run to the bathroom but my socks and the floor decide to conspire against me.

My foot slides out from underneath me causing my bum to land harshly on the ground. You've got to be kidding me.

I push myself back up off the cold floor, brushing off my sweatpants. I walk to the bathroom because apparently, I can't run without falling over. Slipping off my sweatshirt, I put on a solid push up bra over my polo and slip on the grey skirt, with my shirt tucked in underneath. I roll it a couple of times trying to fix the absurd length.

I breathe out cupping my hand in front of my mouth smelling my morning breath. Not too bad, I think it's safe to go without brushing. I grab a rubber band and wrap it onto my wrist so I can put it up later. I look at my reflection once last time. Thankfully I haven't had a breakout in a while, which is allowing me to go makeup-free. My hair looks like a frizzy mess, but when does it not. My uniform looks better today than it did yesterday, but I think that is only because I have a decent bra on.

'You got this' I stare at my reflection in the bathroom. It was a nice bathroom, but was littered with makeup brushes and curling irons from my roommates. I unplug the straightner saving Howgarts from a fire, although I one time left my curling rod in for two days and nothing caught on fire...

I run back out of the bathroom -this time not slipping. I pull on my knee-high socks and converse grabbing my wand and running down the stairs into the common room. I can't help but feel like I am missing something as I walk into the Great Hall looking for the ginger over the bunches of heads.

"Look who finally woke up," Monica looks up at me as I find her, Fred, and George all sitting together at the edge of the Gryffindor table. I squeeze in between her and Fred, not wanting to sit on the other side of Monica, next to a random kid.

" You said you would wake me when you were leaving for breakfast?!" I wheeze out while grabbing a random glass of water, gulping it down, very out of breath from all of the running. I should work out. Maybe Hogwarts has a gym?

"Hey!" Fred yells realizing I had taken his water. Ew gross, Fred germs. I spit the water back into the cup as the three gingers gag at my action. I look over at Fred and hand him the goblet, but he shakes his head at me.

" Yeah, but you looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to do it," Monica brushes her hair behind her shoulder. She looked nice. Her hair is perfectly curled at the ends as her bright red lipstick perfectly matches the shiny locks. Wait was her flat iron the one that was plugged in?

"You didn't have any shame in waking me up at six am, and I unplugged your flattened saving you from causing a fire," I taunt as she sets down her fork and knife, reaching over me to grab a pre-packed muffin sitting in a basket. I continue staring at her waiting for her to say something, instead, she only shrugs.

"Jane, How was your night?" Fred peaks his head over Monica looking right at me.

"It was going pretty well but then some twat in my dream made me lose my wand," I stare right back at him trying to get him to break, he doesn't.

" Erm- ok, where did you go last night?" Monica looks over at me interrupting me and Fred's staring contest.

"Nowhere," I lie through my teeth. Fred finally looks away from me as I raise my eyebrows at him.

" Really, Because I saw your bed empty at 2 am?" Monica looks at me smirking. This sly fox, she knew I was lying to her and put me in a trap.

" She was helping us prank Slytherin," George muffles, his mouth filled with sausage. I cringe at his lack of manners as food starts to drip out. Monica turns to me wide-eyed.

"You pranked someone?!" She gasps acting as if I told her I was pregnant. Why is it that when I do something remotely new, people freak out? I roll my eyes looking down the Gryffindor table for some food.

"I just wanted to get back at that little kid who spilled his drink on me," I defend myself leaning over the table to try and see if there was anything good, but nothing looks good. Eggs and sausage is too much but just a muffin doesn't seem like enough to keep me full until lunch.

" Yeah, and we wanted to get back at the person who put dung bombs in our luggage," Fred speaks after me. Monica chokes on her drink slightly smirking. I glare at her letting her know not to tell them who did it but she just laughs at my face. Typical.

" What's so funny?" Sophie plops down next to George, holding onto Lee's arm.

"Nothing," I cut off Monica before she can speak. She can't keep her mouth shut for one second, and if I let her open it, she would 100% expose us. Sophie tilts her head down immediately... Wait does she think we were talking about her?!

" Um- Sophie what is your schedule?" I instantly try to include her, feeling bad for what I just did. She starts to laugh while everyone looks at me. I only asked her a question why are they looking at me like that?

"We all have the same schedule?" Lee looks at me for the first time while laughing a but.

" Oh yeah... I knew that..." I chuckle pretending like I made a joke but I really didn't know that. It goes silent once again.

"Jane, I'm going to go get some coffee, do you want a cup?" Monica sets down her fork and looks over me, saving everyone from the awkward silence.

" Yes! They have coffee?!" I cheer finding out that Hogwarts has my all-time favorite thing on Earth. She stands up and walks to the other end of the table as I look down not wanting to say something dumb again. Fred turns to face me as his brother leans over the table.

" Jane, would you mind" Fred starts. " Joining me and Fred in pranking someone later this afternoon?" George finishes. I did one prank with them and now they think I am going to tag team along, no way.

"No." I don't even bother looking at them. I do not like pranking innocent people. Maybe if they are a bully or dick, but innocent people is where I cross the line. I don't even know what made me want to prank the Sytherlins besides that little kid, because for the most part, they all seemed chill.

" Please, We'll pay you?!" Fred leans closer to me as I lean back trying not to get close to them. I look over at Sophie for help but she is busy giving love eyes to an uninterested Lee.

" Really? Bribing? I expected better from you," I finally look Fred in the face not caring for his bs. I will not join them. And if I get in trouble, I have no doubt that Mia will make me go back to Ilvermorny -without Monica, so I am not taking the risk.

"Jane, we could really use your help..." George whispers still leaning across the table, the sleeve of his cloak dipping in his plate of sausage.

" I said no!" I hiss at the two of them, shoving their faces away from mine.

"Fine, but you could profit a lot from this opportunity..." George sits back down but Fred still remains close trying to bargain. I could use some money, but they don't have any to give. And it is dirty money.

" Fred I am not going to be bribe-" I throw my hands into the air frustrated at the ginger just as Monica walked over with the coffees. My hand hit one of the cups causing the hot liquid to spill down my shirt.

" Holy SHIt!" I yell feeling the liquid burn onto my skin.

" Mrs. Jane, watch your language?!" Fred jokes beside me. I send him a glare warning him not to open that mouth again. Of course, somehow another drink is spilt on me.

" JANE I AM SO SORRY!" Monica grabs napkins and starts rubbing my shirt only making the liquid burn my skin even more. I can feel the adrenaline kicking in from the pain on my chest. Why is the coffee here so hot?!

" stopstopstop," I stand up earning a couple of looks from the people sitting besides us.

" Just- stop... I am going to the dorm and grabbing a new shirt, Monica can you save me a seat in potions? I don't want to make you late." I look over at my friend and she nods at me. I spin around on my heel walking back to the dorm.

Having one meal without a drink spilling on me would be nice.

I walk into the common room and a few people look at me and my terribly stained shirt but there weren't many people there, to begin with. Classes start in a couple of minutes so that doesn't surprise me.

I stomp up the dreaded stairs, my body screaming at me for not getting any sleep. Maybe the stairs here are how I am going to get a daily workout in! I push the bronze door to my dorm open not expecting people to be inside.

"oh- erm sorry I didn't expect anyone to be in here!" I wave at the brunette who sits at the edge of the bed across from mine. Her hair long enough to lay on the soft fabric she is sitting on. The sun rising in the room makes her skin glow. She turns around with a friendly smile.

" I'm Jasmine," She holds out her hand for me to shake and I reach out my hand reading to shake hers.

" DID YOU JUST TRY TO ATTACK ME?!" Jasmine grabs her hand and runs to the other side of the room. I look down at my hand confused as to why she is acting hurt. I literally did nothing...

"n-no I shoke your hand, are you okay?" I approach the brunette cautiously as she continues to grip onto her hand in pain.

" Get away from me you murderer!!" She screams at me again. Murderer?

The door to our dorm room burst open. A girl who looks maybe a year older than us rushes over to the brunette in pain. She exams her hand and then looks up at me with fear in her eyes.

" What did you do to this poor girl?!" The girl yells at me.

"I didn't do anything?" I take another step closer to Jasmine, but the other girl pushes me away. I didn't do anything, or at least I dont think I did...

" I'm guessing that's what your father said!" Jasmine hisses at me. Is this about my father?! I am so lost. I look around the empty room feeling the shame of my father starting to fall onto my shoulders once again.

"I-i didn't attack you, I don't know w-what happened," I cringe at myself as I start to fumble over my words. God Jane, pull yourself together! I grip my fist trying to calm myself down, but that anger and confusion starting to build up in me has another idea.

" Just leave!" The older girl snaps at me. I pull my foot up and turn my back on the two girls seeing a whole crowd of people watching whatever just happened. The sea of people parts as I walk by. My eyes blur as tears start to build up. Be brave Jane. You did nothing wrong, except be birthed by a lunic psychopath.

_

"Monica!" I yell out for my friend just before she walks into the potions classroom. She turns around and immediately looks confused. She mutters something to Sophie before walking over to me.

"Why didn't you change your shirt and.. are you.. are you okay?" She examines my tear-filled eyes searching for answers. Answers that I don't have.

"I'm fine, just encountered another person trying to make my life a living hell," I laugh, but it doesn't sound genuine. Monica pulls off the sweater she is wearing and hands it to me.

"Wear this, it'll cover the stain," She smiles weakly at me. I pull the sleeves through my arms pulling the sweater on. I grab the rubber band on my wrist and ties my hair into a low messy bun keeping it out of my face.

" Are you sure you are fine?" Monica looks carefully at me.

"I promise, it was just a little incident... I'll explain later." I try to comfort her but she she just nods her head, her face still covered in worry.

We walk into the classroom together, me being in a slightly better mood since my giant stain is covered, but still not feeling great. I push all the thoughts of that incident to the back of my mind... this is my first class at Hogwarts. I need to pay attention.

Musty air hit my face as I stepped through the doors. The classroom is barely lit and very cold compared to the hallway. I pull Monicas sweater tighter around my body as the chills creep in.

There are rows of tables that can fit two people. Monica and I sit in the second row, right behind Sophie and Lee. I pull out my quill and notebook preparing myself for the class. Potions has always been the most interesting class I have ever taken. It was a choice to take it back at Ilvermorny, obviously, Monica and I took the extra class, and always had the highest marks.

Monica leans over the table and taps Sophie on the back. She jumps slightly but relaxes when she recognizes the red hair.

"So... What's the scoop on the professor?" Monica whispers trying to match the level of the class. Every student here was almost dead silent. I don't think classes at my old school could get nearly this quiet even when the teacher is in the room.

"Whatever you do, only focus on the potions," Sophie looks worried as she turns back around avoiding Monica. The redhead looks over at me questioning her actions. I shrug my shoulders unable to give her the answers she wanted.

I look around the room at the other students who all had their heads down, focusing on their notebooks in front of them. Except for the twins, they sit in the far back throwing paper balls at each other. I roll my eyes and look back over at Monica who was also looking at someone.

"Have you talked to him?" I question her as she continues to drool over the brunette.

"No, he's in Hufflepuff so I haven't had many opportunities to approach him," She looks at me pouting her lips.

"I'm sure you'll have his heart within a week," I joke and she huffs letting her head hit the table in front of us. The boy in the corner of the room had slightly long curls that framed his perfect face. He was very attractive, but way out of my league. As for Moncia, she is probably out of his league.

" I'm am positive you all understand the rules in this class, so I must not need to re-state them," A man walks into the classroom shutting the door behind himself, making the little bit of light leave the classroom.

The teacher's cloak flowed behind him as he walked to the front of the class. His greasy black hair slicked down as his dark eyes scan the room. His eyes briefly meet mine and he maked a scowl but moved on to look at other students. Great, he already hates me... Like half of the school...

He pulls his wand out from under his cloak and whispers a charm causing the paper Fred and George were tossing to evaporate in thin air. The twins' smiles are immediately wiped away as they face the teacher. I look around the room again and no one was smiling anymore. It was like this teacher sucked out any joy in the room.

" You two sitting together is a recipe for disaster," The teacher snarls at the sight of the twins. I chuckle a little at his pun. Only the potions teacher would say 'recipe' for diaster. His eyes narrow in on my skull as I try to hold my laughter in. Monica kicks me from under the table and I feel a sting in my leg but I can't help it. I continue to laugh harder knowing that I need to stop laughing. I dig my nail into my hand trying to get pain to stop the laughter as the teacher continues to eye in on me.

" And who must you be?" He walks over to my table, tapping his wand on the table earning my attention.

"Jane," I only say my first name incapable of continuing, trying to hold the laughter in the back of my throat down.

"Black..." He finishes my name and I look down, the urge to laugh slipping away from me like a breeze. Something about the way he said it irritated me. He wasn't just spitting it, he was almost hesitant to say it, like it would cause him pain if he spoke the word.

" You and Mr. Weasley will be switching seats for the day," He points his wand at George and I look over at Monica confused. He was moving me?! I have never been the kid who was moved!

"Now." The professor raises his voice at me. I fumble off my seat grabbing my notebook and ink, carrying it all to the back of the class.

"Mrs. Black I am aware that you are new with this school but a failur to wear your complete uniform for the rest of the year will result in a reduction of Gryffindor points," He snarls at me. I sit down next to Fred and drop my head onto the desk hitting it two times feeling the wood against my skull. Of course, I forgot my cloak.

"Aw, princess, you're going to hurt yourself," Fred snarks next to me, clearly enjoying my embarrassment. I flip him off keeping my head connected to the desk. I feel so stupid. If I hadn't laughed I wouldn't be in this situation. To be fair the teacher is being a little overdramatic. But I was just laughing. He made an unintention pun -who wouldn't laugh at that.

" Today we will be making..." The teacher starts speaking and I immediately start copying notes down while Fred makes comments about his greasy hair, to which I roll my eyes at.

"Finally, If you were to drink this potion, or inhale too much, you will have Mercury poisoning, so I would advance with caution if I were you," Fred looks over me after Professer Snape finished his speech.

"You can go get the ingredients, I'll get the pots," I boss the ginger, pushing myself off the desk, walking towards the cauldrons. I grab two and return to the table as Fred throws all the ingredients onto the surface.

"Be careful with that," I scorn him. He just practically threw a glass jar onto the table. It could have shattered and I would have gotten in trouble, again.

I can't have that happen, so I will make the perfect potions. The professor didn't tell us what the potion is for, only said that it is supposed to transform into an icy blue color is you form it correctly, so I will make the most perfect icy blue potion he has ever seen.

" Sorry mom," Fred rolls his eyes while grabbing the first ingredient and cutting it up in 1 by 1-inch squares.

We stay in silence for a couple of minutes brewing our own potions separately. I didn't bother looking at his pot which I could see was steaming. Mine was bubbling and a lilac color, but the professor said this would happen, so I am on the right track.

"Why do you go by Jane?" Fred interrupts my silence and I throw my knife down into the cutting board looking over at him. Can he not see that I am clearly busy?

"Are you serious?" I roll my eyes at him but he gives me no reaction and continues interrogating me.

"Yes, Your real name is Mercury, right?" He throws some grass into his potion causing it to spew at his face. I look up and see Snape writing something down notes while looking at the two of us. Damnit, Fred... you're going to get me in trouble.

"I think Mercury suits you. Jane is boring," He focuses back on his potion while still talking to me. I look up at the professor again as he looks away from the two of us.

" Says the guy named Fred," I whisper quietly to my partner not wanting to get caught for talking. He lifts his hand to his chest and pretending to be offended. I roll my eyes but can't help to smile at his action. He looked so ridiculously stupid.

" Let me guess, Mercury was your dad's choice of a name and you don't want to be affiliated with him," Fred corners in on me as I chop up a flower. I know he is guessing but as soon as he brought up my dad the smile on my face faded and I could feel myself getting more impatient with him. He doesn't know a thing about me or my father. He has no right to assume stuff like this. I chop the flower a little harshes than before. Fred must have noticed this as he finally stopped talking.

"What's wrong with your potion?" I look into his pot which is now filled with a clear liquid, almost looked like he had just filled the pot up with water.

"I don't know, but you know what it reminds me off..." He leans in smirking slightly. I stay silent not wanting to hear whatever comment he is about to say.

"You. This morning." He winks at me as I tilt my head. Is he speaking English?

"That makes no sense?" I question the ginger and he just laughs at my confusion.

"When you made Moniac spill her coffee over you, everyone could see everything," He winks again. He could see my bra?!

"You PERVERT!" I slap his shoulder with my notebook outraged that he would even dare to comment on my body. He throws his hands up in defense, smirking at me.

"You really shouldn't test me when I have a knife in my hand, Weasley," I point the sarp object in his face as he continues to give me the 'infamous' smirk. God I hate him and his stupid face. If killing people wasn't a crime, he would be dead in seconds.

I throw the last ingredient into my potion and watch as the lilac color fades into an icy blue. I smile knowing that had just made whatever the professor wanted me to make effortlessly. I look up a bit startled when I see the professor right by my table analyzing my potion.

"5 points to Gryffindor for brewing the perfect invisibility potion." He walks back to his desk and sits down, observing other students.

I look over to Monica as she turns around giving me a thumbs up. I smile proudly as I dip a piece of paper into the potion, watching as it turns invisible.

"No need to be a showoff," Fred mumbles next to me slouching down, giving up on his bubbling potion.

"We can't all be winners Freddie," I smirk as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"All you need to do is add a little bit of dandelion," I look over at his potion checking his ingredients list. He sits up and cuts a petal off of the flower and drops it into the potion. It bubbles for a bit and then turns the same blue as mine.

"Merlins Beard. Can you sit next to me when we take the O.W.L.S" Fred jokes looking down at his perfect potion. I slap him again, but this time, less harsh.

"5 points deducted from Gryffindor," Snape yells from across the room. What the hell?!

"Mrs. Balck I suggest focusing on your own studies and not on helping your classmates cheat," His eyes narrow in on mine again and my cheeks burn red as all eyes in the class turn to face me and Fred.

" Class dismissed," After a moment the greasy-haired teacher finally lets us go. I grab my belongings and shove my notebook into the already stuffed bag. Monica runs up to me as I walk out of the class.

" I hate that teacher," She speaks the words before I can. I hate Professor Snape.


	7. Boggarts and Bullying

Chapter 7

Late for the second class today. I shake my head at my stupidity for a loss of time.

My feet echo down the hall as I run towards the classroom. I shouldn't have tried to change before class. We only had ten minutes, which seems like a long time, but in a castle-like this.. it takes ten minutes just to find the bathroom.

I continue running, the light breeze flowing through my hair. I stop abruptly in front of a classroom, as half of the kids in the class turn around to my sweaty out of breath figure. I could feel the sweat dripping down my temple cooling off my overheating body.

"Ah, Ms. Jane, glad you can join us, even if you are ten minutes late," The same professor on the train motions towards me resulting in the other half of the class to turn and face me.

The classroom looked different. There are no desks, only a wooden dresser, shaking back and forth as if an animal was inside trying to get out. A mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin students are in a single file line in front of the wood. I look past all of the curious eyes and lock mine with Monica who is at the front of the line.

" I'm terribly sorry- er-professor," I breathe out still slightly out of breath. It dawned on me that I don't know this teacher's name. He introduced himself as Remus on the train but I am not sure that it is his last name. And I had ran out during the middle of the sorting ceremony, missing the introduction of all the teachers.

" You can make it up by demonstrating to the class what to do if a boggart comes near you," The professor points to the cabinet shaking slightly. Does he expect me to know what a boggart is?! My heartbeat starts to increase as I feel slightly embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry professor but I don't know how to do that," I stay standing in the doorway, too nervous to move.

"Well, maybe if you had shown up to class on time, you would know what to do," The man digs into me. A couple of Slytherins snicker. Now my heart is beating extremely fast and I can feel the blood practically sprinting to my cheeks. The professor motions for me to step into the classroom. I take a step hesitantly but pick up my pace after a few more meeting the professor in the front of the class, next to the cabinet.

"Monica, how about you demonstrate," He points towards my friend as she looks over at me. She gives me a look, the kind that says "I'm sorry that you were now embarrassed in front of a bunch of people for the third time today".

The ginger pulls out her wand from the pockets of her rob and holds it steady, taking in a breath, preparing for whatever is to come out of the closet. The professor reaches over unlocking the cabinet as something falls it.

It switches from a snake to a person to a tree. It kept shifting into things, unable to make up its mind. Finally, it forms into a scene. Her family sits around the dinner table I have eaten at many times. The Monica sitting at the table says nothing, but none of her family hears her. She moves her hand in front of her mom's face trying to get their attention, but they don't notice her. She is invisible to her own family.

I pull my eyes away from the scene and watch as Monica's face drops. She looked like she was about to cry. I look over at the Professor as he focuses on the scene along with the rest of the class. Why isn't anyone doing anything?! Monica is clearly in distress at the scene, so why isn't the professor stepping in and stopping it from playing.

" Focus," The teacher yells out causing Monica to snap out of her head. She regrips her wand, pointing it at the scene.

"ridiculous" Monica shouts and the scene starts to transform again. The food on the table starts singing as her family stands up at starts Irish dancing. She bursts out laughing along with a couple of kids and I can't help but laugh as well.

"Next!" The professor shouts beside me as Monica steps away, walking to the back of the line. Another student steps forward and the thing starts shifting again. It finally lands on a giant shark, blood dripping off its sharp teeth. The girl yells the same word and it starts shifting again. The shark jumps onto a circus ball while swinging its nonexistent hips around a hula hoop. A couple of kids laugh as she walks away and another student walks forward.

"You see, this here is a boggart, it shifts into your biggest fear. The only way to rid of it is by using that charm and focusing on the fear as something funny," The professor looks over at me, explaining what I missed while changing. I nod my head as another kid steps forward, facing their fears.

"Go to the front of the line after Mr. Weasley finishes," He motions to the ginger. I hadn't even noticed Fred or the bubble of noise that surrounds him. Ah, George is in the back of the line and they are both surrounded by Slytherins. Smart move Remus.

Fred steps forward as the boggart shifts immediately. George lays on the ground, his lifeless corpse bleeding out. My stomach drops as I look back over to Fred. I think this is the saddest I have ever seen him. His normal smile no longer lighting up his face causing him to look duller than usual.

"Remember the charm," The professor reassures him from beside me. Fred lifts his wand, his hand shaking slightly. My heart stings at his sadness.

"r-Ridiculous" He shouts and immediately George stands up wearing a dress and a heavy face of makeup. I look over at George as his face drops at the sight. I laugh as Fred is cheered on by our fellow classmates, his smile back on his face.

"Amazing work, Jane-you're next," The professor nods his head at me, motioning to get in front of the line. I wipe the sweat off my palms on the rob, pulling my wand out from my pocket. Although I was laughing only a second ago, all that joy seems to leave me as the boggart notices me. He shifts three times before deciding on something.

A few students gasp as it finally transforms. Sirius Black, with his wand pointed towards me. My stomach drops as my legs go weak. It's all fun and games watching people fight off the boggart until you have to fight it. I don't think I can do this...

Sirius Black grips his wand tighter opening his mouth.

"Avada-" "RIDICULOUS" I am pushed out of the way as the professor jumps in front of me, cutting off the image of my dad. I feel my lunch start to rise in my throat as the scar-faced teacher traps the boggart back into the closet.

"I think that is enough for today, so erm- you may all leave... Class dismissed!" The teacher yells at the frightened students' faces. I hadn't noticed, but Monica ran by my side as I stumbled slightly. A few Slytherins look at me before leaving the classroom.

What the hell just happened?

"Jane?" Monica looks at me, once again worried about my safety.

"He wasn't real. I'm fine, "I brush off my friend, turning around and walking towards the door with my classmates. I am not fine, in fact, I am far from fine. I know that spell, I've heard it in my dreams, the killing curse. He was going to kill me. My own father was going to kill me-

I am snapped out of my thoughts by a fleshy body. I keep my head down and continue walking, moving out of the person's way.

"Wait, Jane!" Fred shouts out. I turn around and see him and Monica staring at me confused.

"What?" I hear my voice and cringe at the sound. I accidentally directed my confusion and anger at them and I can tell they are offended as their faces drop.

"We were just going to say that dinner is this way, no need to get all moody," Fred rolls his eyes irritated with me. Good, now he knows how I feel about him all the time.

" Are you going to join us?" Monica stays standing while Fred walks away. I shake my head at my friend. She opens her mouth as to say something but closes it immediately.

"I promise I am fine, I just don't really have an appetite after what just happened," I reassure her as she nods at my response. I turn around and stay standing, listening to her footsteps fading off into the castle.

As soon as she was gone a wave of emotions flood over me. I grip my wand as I find the closest wall, resting my hand on the stone as dizziness takes over my vision. I can feel my skin breaking out in cold sweats. I pull off my robe and Monica's sweater in frustration as I become more uncomfortable in the fabric. What is happening to me?!

My breath becomes short and shallow as I continue grasping onto the wall. I can feel the tears slip out of my eyes as I squeeze them shut, trying to rebalance myself. The saltwater slipping down my shirt.

"Ms. Black, dinner is not in the hallway," The voice of the professor echos. I drop my wand reaching my other hand to the wall as my body starts to tilt.

"Ms. Black?" The professor's tone shifts and rushed footsteps come by my sides in seconds.

Everything goes black.

_

I open my eyes slowly as the unfamiliar room I am laying in comes to life.

"Ah, she's alive!" The professor cheers beside me as I push myself up on a brown leather couch. I look over to the professor, his desk not far from the furniture I am laying on.

"Do you know what was happening to me?" I dive in. I have too many questions right now and it hurts my head trying to choose one.

"Panic attack, I knew someone who had them frequently," The professor continues looking down, grading papers. It's the first day of school, how does he already have things to grade?! I groan feeling a migraine erupt in my head.

"This will help with the migraines," The teacher hands me a fizzy drink. How did he know I have a headache?

"I'm not trying to poison you," He laughs at my hesitation to take the drink. I lift my hand up gripping the bottle, the weight being more than I expected causing it to spill a little.

"Sorry," I mumble feeling my hand cool down from the bottle. Do I have a fever?

"The drink will help with the overheating," The professor doesn't even look in my direction. Can he read my thoughts? Can you read my thoughts?

no response.

Strange... I take a sip from the bottle feeling the liquid fizzle down my throat, cooling down every part of my body. I look around the office feeling much better than I previously did.

"What is this drink?" I look over at the professor and he lifts his gaze to meet mine.

"something a family member made years ago," His face falls into curiosity after not really answering my question. I didn't ask the origins of the drink, I asked what it is...

"Why don't you go by Mercury, your mother's name was beautiful," The professor speaks again his voice breaking slightly when mentioning my mother. How does he know that?

I stand up, setting the drink on a random table. Does he know my mother?

"How do you know my mother's name?!" I question the professor taking a step closer to the door.

"You didn't put two and two together?" The man stands up, taking a step away from his desk only to walk closer to me. What is he talking about?

" Put what together?" I furrow my brows while crossing my arms over my chest. Does he not see how confused I am... Clearly, I didn't put 'two and two' together.

"Ah, I don't think I should be the one to tell you, especially not now," The professor leans over grabbing my robe and sweater off of a coat rack, handing me the clothes. I grab my things just as confused as I was when I had woken up.

"You should go to your common room, it's almost 9," The professors walks behind me opening his office door to the no longer light classroom. I step out of his office not bothering to look at him. I have even more confusion than I woke up with.

Why did I have a panic attack? What didn't I put together? How does he know my mother? Obviously, that has something to do with the two and two thing.

I walk into the Gryffindor common room with a few first years. Monica is sitting on a couch curled up by the fire along with Ginny and Hermione. I walk over to the girls grabbing a blanket off an empty chair, throwing myself onto the couch across from the ginger.

"Bad day?" Ginny laughs next to me. I wasn't being that dramatic...

"Well it hasn't exactly been terrific," I roll my eyes, moving closer to Monica as she opens her arms, welcoming me into her space. I lay my head on her chest looking down at Hermione and Ginny who are sitting on cushions playing wizarding chess.

"Are you okay?" Monica looks down at me as I pout my lips.

"Yeah, but I had a panic attack and then the Defense against dark arts teacher said something about my mom meaning that he knew her," I grip my hand around my mother's necklace, starring into the swirling fire in front of us.

"You don't know..." Monica sits up forcing me up. What does that mean? I tilt my head in confusion as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"I would tell you, but I am not the person to say it," She sounds as shocked as I am at the previous comment.

"Nonono, the professor told me that as well... You need to tell me." I point my finger at the ginger as she removes her hand looking down at her lap. I swear if she doesn't tell me-

"Are you talking about professor Lupin?" Hermione looks away from the chessboard. Lupin?

That doesn't mean-

It couldn't...

"Lupin?" I look over at Monica who is giving Hermione a death glare.

"I didn't know either, in fact, I'm not sure if he is a cousin of hers or her brother, I only realized it when you had left the great hall..." Monica looks at me with sympathy.

"What does this mean?" I look up at her. I thought I would handle this a lot worse than I just did, but I feel weirdly calm with the news. He knows my mother. That means I might be able to know her through him...

"Erm- I don't know...oh, by chance did you attack someone in our dorm? They are moving you to separate room because of that so me Hermione and Ginny were thinking that we could move into that dorm with you because it still has five beds-" Monica changes the subject immediately.

"Attacked someone?!" Did that Jasmine girl say something?!

" Yeah, a lot of people have been talking about it actually... some girl named Jasmine said that she was going to shake your hand but then you pulled out a knife and cut her hand," Ginny speaks up, eavesdropping on our conversation. I am going to kill that Jasmine girl.

"You're joking right?! I didn't do that?" I half shout throwing my back onto the couch in frustration.

"I don't believe her. She doesn't have enough gauze on her hand if you really did stab it," Hermione tries to reassure me.

"But how many people do believe her," I groan out still laying on my back.

"Enough people to get you kicked out of your room," Ginny says nonchalantly.

"That's so stupid!" I sit back up looking at the three girls.

"I know, but what do you think about my offer?" Monica asks again. I shrug my shoulders.

"I would rather not have to sleep in an empty dorm," Monica cheers after I finish talking.

"We will move in tomorrow after dinner!!" Monica continues clapping her hands in excitement as I roll my eyes. But I can't help but smile at her amusement.

" Tomorrow? That means I have to sleep in a creepy empty dorm tonight," I complain. Don't get me wrong, I am fine with sleeping alone, but these dorms were creepy alone. and as much as I don't want to admit it- I feel safer waking up from a nightmare with people around me.

" I'm sorry it's the only time we have free to pack everything," Hermione looks up at me.

" What am I supposed to do tonight?" I look over at Monica as she looks away in thought.

"You could sleep on the couch. It's totally normal for people to crash on the couch occasionally." Ginny speaks up while standing up from the chess game. I make a face at the idea of sleeping in the common room. Someone could come downstairs and see me-asleep. That's weird...

"It might be better than in the dorm room alone," Monica agrees. I continue thinking about it.

"Well Ginny and I are going to bed, and you should too," Hermione stands up, joining Ginny by her side before walking away from me and Monica.

" You better wake me up at 6 am tomorrow," I look over at Monica.

"I promise... is okay if I go to bed as well. There's only one other person in the common room right now and I am sure they are going to leave soon..." Monica motions her head to the one student sitting in a chair reading a book. I nod my head despite not wanting her to leave. I don't want to be alone. After everything today, I don't want to fall asleep and wake up alone.

She stands up and the warmth from her body leaves as she walks away. And then there were two.

I grab her blanket pulling it over my body, turning to the side, looking at the fire.

My stomach grumbles as I grip the blanket. I didn't eat dinner! I let out a groan turning to my other side. My back facing the fire. My first day of Hogwarts is complete. and I feel like crap. and on top of everything I just found out that I might have a connection to my mom and my dad who wasn't technically my dad tried to kill me.

But despite everything, finding out about my family, actually having friends at school - I should be happy? But I feel nothing. The news of Lupin didn't stir up any emotions in me. I feel empty...

_

FREDS POV

The image haunts my mind as I look up at the ceiling.

Everyone else in the dorm fell asleep, their snores echoing throughout the room. I look over at my brother checking if he is still alive.

That damn boggart and that damn image keep replaying. George laying on the ground, dead. He didn't even look peaceful. He looked like he was in pain. He died a painful death.

Stop. Go to sleep.

He clearly isn't dead. I roll my eyes at my own thoughts. It was just a boggart. It's nothing more than that. Yet I am still kept awake by the fear.

I lean over my bed and grab Lee's watch off of his side table. The metal is cold in my fingers as I squint trying to read the numbers with only the moon as a light.

'2:34'

This is pointless. I have been trying to sleep for over four hours now.

I push myself up, the comforter falling off my chest exposing the air to my skin. The slight breeze from the open window washes over me causing a slight shiver. Despite the cold, I push my covers all the way back, standing up. I open my backpack, searching for the helpful piece of parchment.

I carefully open the dorm room door trying to make as little noise as possible.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' I whisper under my breath, my wand pressed to the paper as the ink comes to life. I walk down the stairs to the common room, still looking at the parchment. Not many teachers are out tonight, which isn't surprising, it's the second night of school. I skim over the common room but am stopped. Jane? What is she doing here?

I look up, searching the room for the girl. Something shifts on the couch by the fire. I take a step closer, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Jane lays on the couch, still wearing her coffee-stained shirt.

I heard rumors during dinner that she had attacked one of her dormmates and got kicked out, but I don't think Dumbledore would have mover her to the couch?...

Her dark hair is mangled around her face as she breaths steadily. She looks so peaceful.

I take another step closer, it's like she is pulling me in. Her eyes flutter slightly causing me to jump back.

'CRACK'

Shit. I look down at my foot stuck in some poor kids' rat cage. Who puts a rat cage in the middle of the common room?!

"Fred?" Jane sits up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. What do I say?

"Jane?" I mimic her confusion. Maybe if I act like I wasn't watching her sleep, she won't think I was.

"Where you watching me sleep?" She tilts her head looking at me. I feel my ears heat up, she caught me.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" I don't answer the question, instead, I change the subject.

Jane looks around at her surroundings. She sighs and throws her back onto the couch.

"Some girl got me kicked out of my dorm room and I don't want to sleep in an empty room alone so I am sleeping on the couch instead," Jane speaks softly. I think that is the most she has ever said to me without rolling her eyes or making some dig at me. I don't think she is feeling well...

"A lot of people were talking about that during dinner, of course, I didn't think it was actually true," I reach down pulling my foot out of the cage, stumbling a bit.

"Why not? It seems like everyone believes everything said about me, you know, being the famous mass murders daughter has its perks like that." Jane huffs out from the couch. She must be drunk- when has she ever talked-no- even opened up to anyone.

I walk over to the couch, sitting on the ground, in front of the fire. The heat warming up my skin. Jane looks over at me, her back still on the couch. The dark circles under her eyes are even darker when next to her pale skin. Has she been sleeping? It doesn't look like she has been.

"What other perks does it have?" I ask, not sure if I am pushing her too far. She looks over at me, opening her mouth to speak, but closing it immediately. Instead, she sits up, her legs crisscross applesauce on the orange couch.

"Well for one, I get a free smoothie from some Slytherin twat, oh and I get attacked by dementors who are looking for him, and I get zero sleep from recurring nightmares of this woman dying, but hey at least I know who my father is!" She rambles on, looking at the fire behind me. I'm not sure she is aware of what she is saying. I never expected Jane of all people to open up to me, heck last night she was practically beating me up...

"Nightmares?" I repeat her words. Her head snaps down towards me. Her icy eyes looked normal- icy, but they softened within seconds, something I have never seen.

"You read the letter, right? The one from the night that you tried getting me to eat those god awful candies..." She questions me. She thought I actually read the letter?! My mother raised me well, I would never snoop through someone's stuff.

"You really think so little of me?" I force a laugh, a bit unsure what to do around this new Jane.

"I just thought... nevermind..." She goes silent, her hand gripping onto a silver necklace that wraps around her neck. I look down at my hands, for once, not sure what to say. She has never been this real.

"Do you maybe want to talk about them.. erm the nightmares," Jane's face goes into shock and I shut my mouth immediately. Damn Fred you pushed her too far.

"What about them?" She questions me, slight irritation in her tone. 

" I'm not sure, I have no say but Monica was worried about you during dinner -talking about how she has no idea what has been happening to you.." I speak low looking down. Why am I even talking to Jane? She hates me...

" She's always worried... and it's really nothing- the dreams. It's just the same image of a woman being killed by death eaters... I've tried everything I can to save her, but she dies, every night for the past week," She doesn't lift her head while speaking, just looking down. There's something about her right now, she looks so-

"And with all of this... god I hate it," She sniffles a little. Is she crying? Oh god what do I do if she is crying?! I have never seen her without her usual guard up, I'm not sure how to treat her when it's down.

"Hate what?" I edge her on cautiously. She obviously wants to talk about something- but I am not sure what.

"I hate this feeling. My whole life changed when I found out about my father and it seemed like everyday something new was thrown at me..." She pauses wiping a tear from her cheek. My heart stings a bit. Am I feeling sorry for Jane? No, there is no way.

"I-It's like I can't feel anything anymore. All my emotions have been used up and now.. I'm left with nothing," Her voice cracks slightly. She leans forward, pulling her back off the couch, letting her messy curls cover her face.

"Well... I mean, you're crying now, so you still have at least a little left," I try to sympathize, but I know it didn't work. She looks up at me, her eyes once again cold and icy.

"Really Fred. I open myself up fro the first time in a long time and you decide to say that." She pushes herself off the couch walking away from me. I didn't even say anything mean?! Great, and now she is never going to open up! Good job Fred... I shake my head as she starts to walk further away from me.

"Wait -Jane!" I call out her name, standing up, following after her as she walks toward the girls dorms.

"WHat?" She turns around to face me. Tears are still streaming down her face, her cheeks red and her lips swollen. 

" I know what you mean. All the jokes and snarky remarks I say aren't really me... It is all there to keep me from feeling it as well. The emptyness... I-i wasn't even planning on coming down to the common room, but I needed to leave. That bloody boggart keeps replaying in my mind and when I am alone in the room, the thoughts become too much, so sometimes its easier to just laugh it off... or feel nothing at all," Bloody Hell. I just admitted things to Jane I have never said to my own brother. 

Janes eyes search mine as she frowns, tear still rolling down. She doesn't move- just stares at me.

"Jane? " I whisper trying to get her attention. 

Within a second, her body is pressed against mine, her arms wrapped around my torso squeezing onto my shirt for dear life. 

I stumble slightly at the surprise, but give in as her tears start to soak my shirt.

"thank you" I feel her mumble underneath my chin. I wrap my hand around her head holding her close. If I had known what was really going on underneath her cold exterior, I wouldn't have been such a twat to her. 

She pulls back from the hug rubbing her hands together awkwardly. I take a step back. Do I say something? Or do I let her speak? Merlins beard, I need to learn what to do when someone is crying...

" By chance.. do you know if there is any leftover food from dinner? I didn't get anything to eat and am starving," She stands a couple feet away from me, avoiding my eyes. 

"Erm- I have a muffin in my room if you want that..." I knew a place that had food, but I promised George that we wouldn't let anyone else know about that room. Jane looks off in thought.

"It won't be hexed to make me grow an extra head..right?" I laugh at her worry.

"I promise," I say as Jane's eyes lock with mine. The icy blue never looked so warm until now, drawing me in.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! I said I was starving- not a little hungry," Jane smiles wipping away a few stray tears. I smile back, turning around, heading to my dorm room.

What just happened?

JANES POV

What did I just do?

I'm not sure what was going through my head when I practically threw myself onto the ginger. I just felt like it was the right thing. He said some heavy stuff and.. It felt right?

I wipe away another stray tear, rolling my eyes. Of all people I had to break down in front of it was Fred of all people, although he did handle it surprisingly well. He didn't freak out or try to calm me down, he just listened. 

Wait- Are things going to be awkward now?! I feel like that was way too intimate for one of my classmates, but he is more than a classmate, but not a friend like Monica. Merlins beard- I am so confused.

I watch as the ginger comes down the stairs, skipping a few steps with a plump muffin in his hands. I clap my hands together as he hands my the muffin

"Weasley, you are my savior," I chuckle taking a bite and walking over to the couch, throwing my body on the soft fabric. Fred sits back down in front of me on the ground.

"You know, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Fred cringes as a piece of food falls out between my lips.

"You know you shouldn't watch girls while they sleep," I snap back taking another bite. His ears go red as he reaches a hand behind his neck.

"I'm just joking weasel," I laugh as Fred becomes clearly embarrassed. I don't feel bad. He shouldn't watch girls while they sleep, that was hecka creepy.

"Weasel?" His brows furrow at the name. I shake my head at his confusion.

"Alright Mercury," He sneers my first name. I almost don't recognize it, and if not for his smirk I probably wouldn't have.

"That's not fair!" I whine. I called him weasel, not Frederick. He leans in close to me grabbing part of the muffin. I try to slap his hand away but I'm too slow, as the food is already in his mouth.

"Sure it is-

"Fred?" A voice interrupts Fred. I look over the the girls dorm where a girl our age stands in a t-shirt and short shorts.

"Oh erm- ," Fred looks over at the girl, pulling back from me, his smile fading. The girl gives his a look, causing him to stand up and walk over to her.

She whispers something in his ear, to which he rolls his eyes. I can't help but feel like they are talking about me as the girl throws daggers at me with her eyes.

"I think I am going to go back to bed," Fred takes a step back from the girl.

"Night, Jane, night Angie" He waves in my direction but doesn't look at me.

'Thanks for the muffin I guess' I mumble under my breath, slightly upset. He left me here alone. I thought we were getting along.

I look over to the girl standing on the stairs, still giving me a death glare. 

"I'm Jane?" I question, unsure of why she is still standing there.

"Angelina," She nods her head at me, turning her back, walking up the stairs. That was rude.


	8. Hogsmeade and Hounds

Chapter 8

The great hall is buzzing with noise, everyone excited for the first quidditch match of the season. 

Monica and Sophie sit next to me chatting about the same boy from our potions class. Apparently, if Gryffindor wins this game, we play Hufflepuff, and the Cedric boy is on that team.

I can't help but gaze off over to the ginger sitting a few people away from me. George and the Angelina girl sitting by his side in full uniform.

Things were weird between me and him after Monday night. Even in potions, he would work on the potions instead of trying to distract me. I noticed Angelina in a few of my classes, to which she ignored my existence.

"Jane!" Monica waves a hand in front of my face, causing me to look away from the boy stuffing his face with food.

"What do you think about the plan?" She questions as Sophies leans over waiting for my answer. I wasn't paying attention to a thing they said...

"Um yeah, sure," I nod my head trying to sound believable, Monica rolls her eyes throwing her fork down.

"Merlins Beard, it's like you're living on a different planet today!" She says exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, I've just got... a lot on my mind," I defend myself as Sophie smiles.

"Yeah, you've got a certain ginger on your mind," The blonde edges on. What did she just say?!

"Nuh-uh, I would never lower myself to that thing," I point my head towards Fred, but Sophie and Monica's smile only grow.

"Well, now that you are listening, Sophie and I are going to talk to Cedric when he is alone, maybe even invite him to get some Butterbeer with us," Monica's eyes glaze over as she gets lost in thought of the Hufflepuff boy.

"Sounds like a plan..." I look down at my food, stabbing my fork into the plate.

"Are you going to join us, or keep stabbing that poor plate," Sophie snaps at me. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe... When I find my murdering father I can ask him to sign my Hogesmade permission slip, or I could ask god to hand it to my dead mom so she can sign it," I roll my eyes fed up with my friends. Both Monica and Sophie turn towards each other having a separate conversation from me.

"Look we are sorry that your mad for some reason but don't take it out on us. We will be in the dorm room, that we moved into... for you. You are free to join us when you are being nice again," Monica stands up, as Sophie scoots out of her seat, both of them scolding me. I get it, I'm being a jerk, no need to be so motherly about it.

I nod my head letting them know that I was listening. I watch them until they are out of sight, then turn back to the ginger. Why did he get all weird when that girl showed up? I thought I could talk to him, he was actually listening, but everything shifted when she showed up.

Angelina makes eye contact with me, and I immediately look away. I glance back to see George, her, and Fred all looking over at me. Really, your big mouth couldn't have stayed quiet for once second! I roll my eyes at the female and stand up, storming out of the room, unable to be around her for another second.

Why am I so mad?! God, it's just making me even madder that I'm mad.

I walk down the halls feeling the autumn breeze hit my skin. I pull my jacket closer, trying to keep warm.

It wasn't just that night. He had been weird around me during potions, avoiding my eyes when we were alone. He was normal around me when there was someone else with us. 

Did I do something? Who am I kidding this is great! Fred will finally stop bugging me any chance I get, although I have to admit it was nice- no no no I am not going to even think that. Fred sucks. Period.

I hadn't even realized where I was walking until a door appeared next to me. I've never seen this door in my life? But then again I've barely been at Hogwarts for a week. Yet I could have sworn that I have walked down this hallway before, and there was never a door here.

I grip the handle, pulling it open. The stone is cold in my hands as a warmth flows through my body. Inside the fairly big room laid a king-sized bed covered in pillows.

There is just a bedroom. In the middle of Hogwarts.

I shouldn't go in. But I am extremely tired.

Having Monica, Sophie, Hermione, and Ginny move-in was nice. I wasn't alone and it gave the room more life, but it is also a nightmare. I didn't know that Sophie snores, Hermione stays up every night with a nightlight reading, Monica can only sleep if it is 73 degrees, which is extremely hot, and Ginny sleep talks. Which is really great when you are already struggling to fall asleep. So this bed looked glamourous.

No noise. The perfect temperature. Maybe for an hour, I'll sleep...

I let the door close behind me as I jump onto the bed, letting the blankets fold around me as I kick off my shoes. I reach over to the conveniently placed clock. 2 hours. It will wake me up in two hours, hopefully when the quidditch match will end. It is a flawless plan...

I grab the fabric, the sheets almost too heavy to pull around me, just the way I like it. I curl myself around the blankets, every inch of my body covered with the soft fabric.

My eyelids grow heavy as the darkness comes over me, this time more comforting than the past nights.

_

The alarm snaps me out of my sleep.

I sit up immediately, shutting off the loud clock. '11:00'. Everyone is leaving for Hogsmeade at 11:30. I reach my arms up, stretching out my back.

I feel... good.

This was the first time since the dementor attacked that I was able to sleep without that stupid scene repeating. I can feel my body replenished, each muscle more relaxed than before the nap.

Thank you magical bed?

I push the sheets away standing up. I reach down to lace up my shoes, my back no longer aching at the action. I push the door open, looking down the hallway. Hopefully, that wasn't a teacher's room, although I didn't see any signs that someone has actually slept in that room before. The sheets were perfect. There was nothing on the walls.

I look back at the door. Wait- Where's the door. Wow. I have officially lost my mind. Did I even sleep?

I turn back around walking down the hall, searching for anyone decked out in red or blue. I turn the corner and see a group of kids covered in red face paint, still in a high as they cheer together. Gryffindor must have won- or a kid snuck some firewhiskey onto school grounds. Normally, my head would have throbbed at the noise they are making... I guess sleeping helps reduce that?

I walk past them, headed for the other group of people down the hall. As I approach the group I see the familiar red and blonde hair.

I jump up behind them screaming. Sophie in return only jumping while Monica matches my scream in fright.

"AHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!" I clutch my stomach laughing at the two girls. Sophie crosses her arms together, but I can see the smile breaking out on her face, whereas Monica only stared at me, blank in the face.

"I said to join us when you were back to normal... This isn't normal," Monica also crosses her arms. Way to kill the vibe.

" I took a nap and for the fir....st time ever, there was no loud snoring," I catch my tongue almost exposing myself. I completely forgot that I hadn't told Monica that I am still having nightmares, she thinks that I haven't had one since the second night of school. She surprisingly believed it as she broke into a smile.

" Well then... I like well-rested Jane. Sleep-deprived Jane is a jerk," Monica uncrosses her arms, letting me know that I am off the hook.

"So, Did you see Cedric?" I question her, changing the subject from my mistakes. Her face practically lifts at the sound of his name.

"We did- well I did. I accidentally ran into him," Sophie speaks up, slightly stuttering to correct herself.

"I wish I went to get the waters, then I could have ran into him," Monica sighs turning her attention to Mr. Filtch as he walks in front of us.

"Parchment," He hisses at the three of us. I think he hangs out with that cat too much... He starting to sound like her, and smell like her.

Both Sophie and Monica hand him their papers. I shake my head as he reaches out his hand for my paper.

"Actually, maybe we'll stay," Monica looks back at me in sympathy.

"No really, You two go. The plan won't happen if you aren't there!" I push Monica over to the group of kids getting ready for their weekend adventure.

"Sorry!" Monica yells out as she is being pulled away from me by Sophie.

"Don't be" I shout back, but she had already started a conversation with Lee. Great, and now I am alone for the next five hours.

I turn around ready to head to the common room... The least I could do if finish up an essay Snape assigned three days ago. I start walking away, struggling to get through the crowd of kids when two pairs of hands land on my shoulders causing me to jump, frightened by the sudden touch.

"Monica told us" Fred starts " You need a way to get to Hogsmeade without being caught" George finishes.

"Merlin's beard, You scared me half to death," I gasp as they smirk. I hate them

" We have a passage you can take," Fred walks in front of me as I try to get away from them.

"Why should I trust you," Both of the twins look at each other before turning back to me.

"OBviou-"

"No, Why should I trust Fred?" I cut George off as he tries to get me to trust him. I already trust George- I have for a while. Fred on the other hand... I thought I had his trust, but it seems like he doesn't want mine.

"Because I didn't tell anyone," Fred speaks low, meeting my eyes, mentioning what happened between us.

"Tell anyone what?" George breaks my eye contact with Fred as he hits his brother's shoulder lightly.

"Nothing." Fred and I say at the same time. I give him a look of confusion, but he doesn't look back at me.

"If you go over to those stairs and press your wand on the thrid pannel while saying 'through and through again' there should be a passage that leads you to the entrance to the shrieking shack," Fred explains "us two, Monica, Lee, and Sophie will all be waiting for you, so do it as soon as nobody is around," George finishes.

"Have you taken this pathway before?" I furrow my brows in confusion while crossing my arms over my chest. It is extremely difficult to trust them, but they mentioned Monica, so she must have told them to do this... But what if she was mad at me from breakfast and this is a set up just for a bucket of water to get splashed on top of my head...

"Yes many times, "George starts "How do you think we always have a good supply of dung bombs?" Fred finishes. That's a fair point.

"Fine. I swear if I see a single thing that makes me think you two set me up for some elaborate prank I'm going-" Fred cuts me off.

"Tell on us?... We have fourteen other pathways to get to Hogsmeade.." That was so, blunt. I study the ginger's eyes trying to find a hint of lies, but they seemed normal...

"I don't trust you... either of you," I point my fingers at the two of them. George shrugs his shoulders as he walks away from me headed to the group of kids. Fred stays for a second just to wink at me before catching up with his brother.

_

'This is so stupid' I whisper to myself as I stand in front of the beaten-down staircase. I place my wand where Fred said. The third panel that is covered in dents and scratches. I take a deep breath.

"Through and through again," I release the breath as the panel flops down. Did I just break the pannel?! The twins are going to kill me if I just broke one of their million ways to leave the castle!

I step over the pannel, my foot landing in something mushy. I scoff as I look down at the muddy ground.

They couldn't have given me a more sanitary path to follow...

The panel snaps back into place as soon as I turn my back to the entrance. I don't like this at all...

The tunnel would have been pitch black if not for the three candles lighting the way. It smells like wet dog and death. I am going to kill the twins if I ever make it out of here alive.

I take another step, my foot sinking into the mud. I groan feeling my foot getting soaked along with my shoes.

I continue down the path, my foot getting stuck on something every now and then, but eventually, I made it to the end?

I stand in front of the pair of stairs leading up to a hinged door. There is no candle on the side of these walls, meaning no light.

I don't know if I am allowed to use magic since I'm technically not at Hogwarts anymore...

I start to climb the stairs, pressing my hands on the wall beside me to keep my balance steady.

'Ew,' I mutter as I feel my finger getting drenched by something. Yeah, I am going to kill the twins...

I finally reach the door and push it open, revealing a pile of leaves next to me. I pull myself out, wiping my hands on my jeans, the mud coating my thighs. My pants were already drenched to the ankle in mud, who cares if I get even more on them.

I stand up, looking around me.

There is no one here? They said everyone would be here? I swear if this is another pr-

"AHHHH" Sophie jumps out of the pile of leaves screaming. My heart nearly stops as I scream on instinct.

"SOPHIE!" I scream as she turns around, running away from me. I pick up my feet chasing after her as leaves stick to my mud ridden shoes, weighing me down.

"Merlins Beard Jane! I think everyone in Hogesmade could hear you scream!" I can hear Fred before seeing him. Sophie runs behind Lee, hiding from me, as she should.

"Shove off Fred. What the hell was that passage?!" I shout at him as I approach the group, all of them red in the cheeks from the fall air.

"WHat do you mean? That was the best of the best?" Fred smirks at my anger.

"Was it rated by rats?" I snap back as Monica laughs beside me.

"Alright, who is going first?" Monica hands me a rock while looking over to the rest of the group as they huddle behind her like a bunch of penguins.

"First for what?" I ask in confusion.

"It's a contest.. whoever can place their rock the closest to the house wins this... speaking of which, you need to pay your dues if you would like to participate," Monica holds up a bag filled with coins. I could buy at least 4 new pairs of socks with the money in that bag, which I now desperately need because of the twins.

I pull out a couple of coins from my pocket, placing them in the bag. Fred and George cheer as Monica puts the money into the pocket of her pants.

"You sir have the honors," Monica looks over to a petrified Lee. It's just a house. How terrifying can it be?

He takes a couple steps forward, an equal distance from the gate and us.

"I-I can't" Lee yells dropping his rock running back to us. I can't help but laugh as he waddles over to Sophie.

"That was barely anything?!" George jokes looking over at Lee.

"Alright then, how about you beat me!" Lee retorts back.

"I will, easily," George starts to get cocky as he walks towards the house. He stops at the gate, dropping his rock down right by the metal.

Fred cheers as he walks back towards us.

"I'm out," Sophie grunts behind me, giving up.

"It's only you and Fred," Monica looks over to me and the ginger standing behind me. I turn around to see Fred smirking down at me.

"Sorry Fred, but you should just give up now, because I am totally going to beat you," I joke as George laughs at his brother.

"Sure you will," He winks at me again, walking between me and Monica. He skips toward the gate, turning around to face us once he reaches his brother rock.

He pushes back the jacket he is wearing to face us as he pushes open the gate, allowing him to pass his brother. He places his rock about three feet behind the gate before skipping back over to the group.

"Jane?" Monica looks over to me as if asking if I am going to drop out. No way am I letting that cocky ginger win.

I roll my eyes walking down toward the gate. I stop in front of the gate, pushing it open like a normal human, unlike Fred. I walk past his rock but a couple of feet.

"Should I go further?" I shout back at the group. I swear I could hear Lee yell no, but Fred and George's cheers covered his voice. I continue walking further towards the house.

Something doesn't feel right.

I am being watched...

I look around, goosebumps forming on my skin. Holy crap I shouldn't have gone this far. I keep looking around before I lay my eyes on someone- or something.

I squint, taking a step towards the eyes starring back at mine. They looked human, but not human enough. I take another step, my body involuntarily moving close.

Is that a d-

"JANE! JANE! LOOK OUT!" The shouts were enough to freak me out. Adrenaline runs through my body as I run back to the group, gripping the rock for dear life.

"WHAT? DID YOU SEE SOMETHING AS WELL!" I shout frantically as everyone around me starts laughing. WHat the hell?! Did they not see the dog?!

"Nope," Fred smirks, popping the P. Monica tosses him the bag of coins, which he catches effortlessly.

"Wait- that's mine?!" I look over at Monica but she shakes her head at me.

"No, it isn't. Because your rock did not pass mine. As a matter of fact, it didn't even pass Lee's," Fred chuckles pointing to the rock still in my hand.

"WHat-NO-But-I...." I can't find my words as a mixture of adrenaline, confusion, and anger fogging my brain.

"tststst, don't be a foul sport Janie," Fred starts "You'll win someday," George finishes.

"I hate when you do that twin thing," I speak quietly, trying to control all the urges to grab the bag from Fred's greedy hands.

"What twin thing?" The twins speak at the same time. God, I hate them.

"Monica, can we leave?" I look over to the redhead. She shakes her head reaching out her elbow for me to lock mine into.

"Goodbye Boys!" Monica waves as we both walk ahead of the group.

" Monica, did you see a dog?" I look over at my friend as we continue walking.

"No?" She answers in confusion, a bit of fear flashing in her eyes.

"You didn't see one did you?" She asks me, unlocking her arm from mine.

"No- I don't know, I don't think so," I respond. I think I saw a dog, but maybe my eyes are deceiving me today...

"Mkay... I got to talk to Cedric before you arrived!" Monica smiles talking about the boy.

"And?! Did you charm him with your magic ways?" I joke as she continues smiling.

"Not yet, but I will have him very soon," She assures me as we walk into some random store.

_

"Jane, Wait up!" Someone yells at me from behind. I was just about to go back into the secret tunnel when Fred walks up to me.

"Do you want to be alone or..." Fred analizes my face, which I am sure doesn't look nice. I've been sitting in a book store for over two hours while Monica and Sophie gushed over different books together, so I am extremely exhausted.... from doing nothing..

"Erm-No..." I look at Fred with confusion as he passes me, opening the trap door to the tunnel.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you," He ducks down into the tunnel, as I follow close behind, not wanting to get left in the dark.

"Ok..." I wait for him to start speaking but he keeps walking down the hallway. 

"Fred?" I ask, confused as to why he has yet to start talking.

"Tuesday night was kind of weird..." The ginger turns around to face me. His face barely lit from the candle by his red locks. 

" It really wasn't until you got awkward when that girl showed up," I push past Fred, shoving into his shoulder. He really doesn't have a say in what happened last night. He made things weird between us and the fact that he doesn't realize that is irritating. 

"Angelina? And I know, I just thought she would say something.. ya know with you and me," I can hear Freds footsteps behind me, the splashing of shoes in mud echoing.

" Ok and? I thought we were getting along, so I am fine if we just forget about it and you stop being all quiet and weird..." I don't bother to turn around and face him as I speak.

" Yeah, yeah that's what I want as well..." His voice trails off as he goes quiet. Doing the exact thing I told him not to do.

"Jesus Fred! I told you to stop being weird and you agreed but now you are dead silent again?!" After a few moments of awkward silence I finally turn around and face him.

"Well you're making it difficult to talk since you are barely talking to me, or even giving me a reaction!" He matches my energy. Both of us no longer walking.

"When has that ever stopped you?!" I raise my voice a little louder than his.

"Why are we yelling?!" Fred yells a little louder than me. 

"I-I don't know..." I shout back, immediately closing my mouth when I realized that I was yelling. How did this even start? I turn around, walking forward, unsure of what to say. Fred also stops talking as he walks behind me.

I hate the silence. His bag of coins clink together as he jogs to keep up with me.

"Did you see something, when you were yelling at me?" I break the silence as we nearer the pannel.

"Yeah actually... I saw a giant... humungus.. house.." Fred throws his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to jumo scare me. Which sadly worked as I jumped under his grasp.

"Merlins beard.. I hate you!" I laugh. He finally joked with me. He is back to normal, and he hopefully will stay that way.

"Not for long..." Fred uses his hands which are still pushing down on my shoulders to move me out of his way as he jumps in front of me, winking as I roll my eyes.

He places his wand on the pannel whispering some incoherant sound causing it to burst open.

"After you, ma lady," Fred bends down pretending to tip an invisible hat off his head.

"You're so stupid..." Yet I can't help but smile at his stupidity as I step up, walking back onto Hogwarts grounds.

_


	9. Mail and Members

Chapter 9:

" That is completely ridiculous!" Monica exams a piece of paper that Sophie handed her.

"What is?" I look over at the piece of paper. It is a torn-up map of the castle with scribbles all over.

"I found this in Lee's bag, him, Fred, and George are planning on pranking us!" Sophie flips the page over revealing a list of things they need, including a conversation messily written on the back.

'2 pm sharp set up the bombs'

'We have quidditch' 

'dude this is the prank of the year just ditch'

'no way, wood will kill us' 

'lupins eyeing us, get rid of the paper'

"So? who says they were going to prank us" I shrug off the paper, turning my attention to the 'history of potions' book Snape assigned us to finish reading today, and I am 150 pages away from my death as potions is less than 2 hours away...

"This does. It literally says how they are going to test their new sample of picking pastels on us!" Sophie throws the paper down on the table causing my orange juice to shake. I grip the cup, steadying the liquid.

"I have had to deal with those treats once before. I am not dealing with it again!" Monica grabs the paper out of Sophies' hands, standing up and storming off.

"M-monic where are you..." I try to yell out for her but she continues walking. Sophie stands up jogging to meet up with the ginger. 

They couldn't have gone on this quest in like 10 minutes. Lunch is the only time I can do my homework in peace. The common room is 99% of the time filled with a bunch of people who want to do anything but stay quiet. And there is no way I am going to the Library where the teachers are practically breathing down your neck and correcting every little thing on your homework.

I shove the book into my bag and pick up my orange juice, placing my hand over the top of it as I run after my friends. 

"Guys, can you please not speed walk so fast?!" I breathe out, my abdomen cramping from the minute of running. They only walk faster, ignoring my pleas. 

"Where are we going?" Sophie looks over to Monica who is walking confidently, her eyes focused on something.

"We are going to confront them... They wrote that they have quidditch at 2 and it is currently 1:45, they should be at the field by now," Monica doesn't bother to look at us, her head staying forward. 

'Great' I mumble under my breath struggling to keep up with them. 

Monica rounds a corner revealing an open field. How did she know where this was?

"Hey!" A boy surrounded by a couple of other blurry blobs of people yell at the three of us as we walk onto the quidditch field. The grass was soggy -coating my feet in mud. Did it ever not rain here?!

"Hey!" Monica yells back picking up here pace to meet up with the boy face-to-face. He was an odd-looking guy. His hairy was messy (no doubt from the wind on a broom) and a scarlet crescent was on his chest reading 'captain'.

"You have no right to be here right now," The boy speaks again showing no resistance to letting us stay on the field. His accent is thick, and his grip on the broom by his side tightens as Monica shakes her head.

"No- well yes. But no. We need to speak to Fred and George. They should be in practice right now- or about to start." Monica points to the three of us taking a stand. 

"Jane?" I know that voice. Fred!

I turn around to see the twins jogging, adjusting their helmets with their hands gripping run down brooms. I start to smile as he looks up at me. He turns around greeting another person who jogs up behind him.

Angelina. 

My smile fades faster than a nimbus 2000 as she chuckles by his side, hitting his shoulder playfully. I turn back around, not wanting to see any more of whatever that was.

"You can talk to them after practice. We have our second quidditch match this weekend and they need all the practice they can get," The boy looks down at Monica, not breaking a bit. 

"It's fine, Lee's in the stands so we can just hang out with him..." Sophie pulls Monica's arm, trying to break her stare off with the captain.

"Wow, Wood," Fred meets my side with his brother. " You could've just said that we suck," George finishes. I laugh at their joke as 'wood' starts to fumble over his words.

"Yeah, because you do," I watch as Angelina jokes, earning a jokingly scoff from Fred as he rolls his eyes at her. I thought he only did that to me...

"Really then? You would've been dead if I didn't save you from that bludger last week?!" Fred continues to joke with Anglenina earning a gag from George. I guess I'm not the only one thinking that they are being extreme cringy right now.

"You can leave now," Wood snaps my attention away from them. I must've been focusing on the pair that I hadn't realized that both Monica and Sophie left me and were making their ways to the stands.

"O-Oh yeah sorry..." I stutter as all four eyes look at me. God Jane.. could you have made yourself look any more stupid?!

I run back over to the stands as Monica scoots over letting me sit down. 

_

Watching quidditch is extremely boring. I mean, boring enough for me to take out my potions book and start reading. And that has to be a HIGH level of boring for me to willingly work on potions, I mean the subject itself is chill -but Snape is far from chill, and all the books he is assigning us are incredibly boring.

I had gotten nearly 3 pages through when a bludger came flying at my face, missing me by an inch. The oragne juice I was holding flipped out of my hand landing on my shoes. Danmit now I'm going to have sticky feet!

"What the hell Weasley?!" I shout as Fred chuckles.

"Man my aim really is off today -It should have hit you but maybe wood is right..." He flies closer to us, shouting loud enough for me to hear. Is he serious?! 

" I think I'm going to head to potions early, maybe ask Snape some questions about our upcoming essay," I grab my bag, standing up from the bleachers.

"You're not going to stay?!" Sophie glances over me, her face stile slightly connected to Lee's after their makeout session (which made me and Monica very uncomfortable)

"Sorry, it's just, quidditch isn't my thing, and I'm behind in potions -I'm just too busy to be watching a quidditch game, much less a practice," I smile weakly at the girls. Monica nods in assurance allowing me to leave. As if I didn't have enough complaints, it was also really cold outside. I thought we were having lunch indoors, so I wasn't even wearing my cloak, which made me susceptible to the chilly autumn weather.

"Oh - and let me know what the twins say with the whole pranking thing!" I look back once I reached the end of the bleacher yelling at my friends. 

_

"Why did you leave the match early?" Fred looks over at me, pouring way too much salt into his potion causing it to erupt into bubbles.

"Stop talking and focus on your potion Weasley!" Snape snarls Fred's last name causing his to scoff.

'fOcUs oN yOUr PoTiOn WeAslEy' Fred mimicks Snape under his breath.

"Wow, couldn't be any more immature," I speak low enough that only he can hear, keeping my head focused on the potions book in front of me. 

"Say's the person who left quidditch practice after almost getting hit with a blud..." He stops talking as Snape looks up. Why is he mad? And, I had every right to leave the game, especially after almost getting hit by a bludger.

"Are you mad?" I look over at him for the first time this entire class. He doesn't look at me, his face expressionless. He is mad at me?! What the hell? My curiosity mixed with anger get the best of me.

"Fred are you serious?!" I raise my voice louder than usual causing a couple of people's attention to divert to me -along with professor Snape's.

"This will be the last warning for you two or 20 points will be deducted from Gryffindor," Snape yells at the two of us from across the room. I can feel my cheeks flushing as a couple more kids turn around to see who he is yelling at. Including Monica who gave me a scornful look to which I rolled my eyes. The whole point system is stupid anyway. Snape can deduct 20 because I'll just gain 20 in herbology for pulling out a plant without getting stabbed.

"Fine, say nothing..." I huff out a sigh returning to my potion which is nearly finished. If he wants to be a passive-aggressive baby then so be it.

"oh, by the way, George and I struck up a deal with Monica and Sophie -If you agree to prank with us tonight, we won't prank them," Fred finally speaks after a few moments of silence, but he spoke into his potions, not to me. Jesus, what is bothering him so much that he can't even make eye contact with me?!

" Monica and Sophie already know where and what you are doing to prank them, so I'll pass," I mumble quietly, pushing my hair over my face so Snape can't see me talking. I continue stirring my potion, the steam coming out of it coating my face with humid air.

" We're not idiots. We change the plan and didn't let Lee know... apparently he can't keep anything from his girlfriend," Fred rolls his eyes stirring his, now foaming, potion. 

"We'll discuss this at dinner," I watch Snape out of the corner of my eye. He's looking directly at me. Weird.

_

"Please Jane," Monica begs beside me. Fred, George, and Lee sit in front of us smirking.

"We will repay you with anything!" Sophie, on the other side of me, leans over trying to persuade me. The ends of her golden hair dips into her plate of pasta. I pull the plate out from underneath her earning a small 'thank you'.

"Look, I will only join them if they tell me what they are doing tonight..." I look over at the twins as they look at each other, having a secret conversation with their eyes.

"No can do." Fred turns back to face me, now back to normal and actually making eye contact.

"Just tell herrr" Sophie whines looking at the two twins. "Lee, Can you tell me so that I can tell Jane?!" She looks over to her boyfriend who looked away immediately, like a scared puppy.

"Lee has lost his pranking privileges, which is why we need you even more," George leans closer to me as Lee shrugs his shoulders.

"You need me?" I lean my elbows on the table to get closer to the twins sitting in front of me.

"Yes?" George looks at me with confusion as I smirk. Fred is looking at anything but my eyes, which is why I need him to say it. That he needs me.

"Fred?" I snap my fingers in front of his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Do you need me?" I question. His cheeks burn as he looks up at me.

"Jane what are-" George tries to interrupt me and Fred.

"You already said you need me, George. I need to hear it from Fred." I lean further from the table, my confidence somehow skyrocketing as Fred fumbles over himself.

"I'm not going to say it," He spits out, immediately looking down after finishing talking. 

"OH MY GOD FRED JUST SAY IT!" Monica practically shouts beside me in irritation.

"I'm only saying this because we want a third person to help us with tonight," He looks over at George and then back to me, snapped out of whatever he was thinking previously.

"Stop making it a big deal Freddie," I smirk, pulling my elbows off the table, reaching for a cup of pudding next to Monica.

"We need you," Fred roll his eyes while mumbling quietly. 

"Alright, I'll help you. Meet me in the common room at 2 AM," I grab the pudding, standing up from the table.

"It is my prank. You can't decide when we are going to start. You don't even know what we are doing?!" Fred snaps as he swallows a bite of the burger sitting on his plate.

"Last time I checked, we are a team, meaning it is our prank. So be there or be square," I look down at him for a second just to watch his face drop before walking out of the common room.

One might say I am being a bitch to Weasley right now but he deserves it. I think. For a second in potions, I felt mad at myself for doing something I don't even remember because it made Fred feel bad. And now he has to feel bad because he made me feel bad. Fair and square. 

"JANE!" Ginny bumps into me causing me to stumble.

"HA- Sorry about that, I just had to give you this. I was in detention for..." She stops speaking "It doesn't matter... Dumbledor told me to give you this," She hands out a letter for me to take, as she gasps for air.

I take the letter, my hand dropping at the sudden weight in the small envelope. 

"Are you okay?" I ask as Ginny crouches down trying to catch her breath.

"No-Yeah. Changing stairs are going to be my bloody death, especially when I only have three minutes to run across the castle to deliver you a letter," She huffs before turning around and running off again. I would say that was odd, but I've seen her do odder things...

"I thought you would be at the dorm by now?" Monica comes up behind me, slightly startling me.

"Huh- Oh yeah... Ginny gave me a letter so I.. didn't get there in time?" I watch as she smiles at me as if she already knew what happened.

"OPen it!" She points at the envelope in my hand, completely avoiding what I just previously said. I look at her with confusion as she motions towards the envelope smiling even wider.

"Ok..." I laugh a little, still extremely confused. I pull on the seal slightly, but the envelope flies out of my hand before I can continue.

'Do you think it is recording now?' I recognize the voice immediately as Mias

'of course, it is?! Right?' Elmore chuckles into the recording.

'yeah, that thing is flashing.' Sarah speaks this time.

'you guys are honestly so-' conner

'if you are going to say stupid I am going to hit you so hard you'll go stupid' Elise snaps

'That doesn't even make sense' corner retorts

'Hey! It's recording so stop that bickering' Mia yells over the two kids fighting.

'any way we wanted to see how you are doing!" Sarah 

'We miss you sooo much' Elmore

'And you should come back asap' I can almost hear Elise's smile as her voice overpowers everyone else's.

'ok on three. 1. 2.' 

'we love you!' conner yells interrupting Mia.

'stupid. she said on three' Elise 

'SHE JUST CALLED ME STUPID AND GETS MAD AT ME WHEN I CALL HER-' Conner yells sarcastically.

'THREE' Mia yells over him once again.

'WE LOVE YOU' All of their voices speak at once as the envelope closes in on itself falling onto the floor as if it didn't just magically play a recording of every at the orphanage.

"You knew about this?!" I look over at Monica who is still smiling. I could feel tears filling in my eyes as I remember how much I miss everyone from the orphanage. 

"Yeah, they also told me to tell you that Lewis is transferring to Hogwarts..." Monica's smile fades as she starts to talk about Lewis.

" How come you've had contact with them but I haven't?!" I whine thinking back to all the letters I had sent to the orphanage without one coming back.

"I don't know... But... Lewis," She eyes me suspiciously as if I might freak out on her.

"And? We haven't talked in over four months," I lie to Monica not wanting to give her a reaction. I was totally freaking out. Lewis. At Hogwarts. Where I am... In an instant, everything I had felt over the summer with him comes back and I can't help but smile at the thought of seeing him again.

"Seriously?..." Monica edges me on, confusion on her face.

"Yeah, why?" I play it cool despite my heart beating so loud inside my chest.

"I thought you would be more upset or...nevermind." She stops talking as she reads the expression on my face -which I'm sure reads 'can we talk about something else' when in reality all I want to do is talk about him again.

"So how's Cedric, I saw you two talk during potions." I change the subject starting to walk back with Monica to the common rooms.

_

Fred's POV:

2 am.

I push George in the side with my wand.

I was planning on pranking Lupin at midnight-ish but Jane had to have it her way at an ungodly hour... I'm not even sure Lupin is on Hallway Duty right now, which would ruin our plan.

"EH, Wake up!" I whisper to my brother while he lays motionless as I hold back the yawm wanting to escape. I stayed up all night just because I didn't want to do what George is currently doing (sleeping through his alarm-which is me...)

"whateryoudoing" George mumbles finally opening his eyes.

"It's 2 am, we need to meet Jane downstairs." I whisper to which he groans.

"why did she have to do this at the worst possible time," He huffs sitting up. I know why, but I wasn't about to tell him. 

For one, she never sleeps. I feel like I shouldn't know this but after her spilling guts session I learned that she has constant nightmares that keep her up every night. And second, she is trying to get back at me.

I'm not an idiot. I know when she is irritated. It's practically written across her forehead when she is even slightly annoyed with someone. But she has no right to be getting 'revenge' on me when I did nothing wrong. She is the one who was acting all quiet and moody and when I didn't want to deal with her annoyed vibes she gets mad at me?! She is honestly a lunatic.

"You're the one that wanted her help tonight!" I whisper, opening our dorm room door, sneaking out. 

"I didn't know it would make us wake up at 2 bloody am," I hear George grumble behind me as we walk down the stairs.

I step down and to the side to let my brother enter the common room. I look around, taking in the familiar stench of teenagers mixed with cinnamon. 

Where is she?

"If she doesn't arrive in two minutes. I am going back to bed." George yawns out, streaching his arms to the side, almost hitting me in the face. I swat my hand at his arm, to which he slpas my hand back.

"Stop." I say hitting him again.

"No-" 

"Oh Hey. It's two already ?" George is inturputed by Jane sitting up from the couch rubbing her head.

"Were you asleep?!" I ask. She looks like she just woke up. We shouldn't have gone down here if she was asleep?! She could have had a peaceful dream for the first time and George and I might have just ruined that for her!

"Yeah, why are you freaking out?" Jane rubs her eyes, whipping away the tiredness from her face.

"I'm not." I snark back. Maybe on the inside. But I am not freaking out on the outside... I think.

"Mhm," She pushes herself off the couch grabbing her wand by her side, walking towards us. I chuckle at her pajamas - a different set from the previous two times I have seen her like this.

"What?" She questions me, a bit of shock in her voice.

"Nice clothes..." I only smirk before taking the lead and walking in front of George and Jane.

"What? These are my pjs fred, don't be so rude," She comments behind me.

"I wasn't making fun of them!" I throw my hands up in defense as she drops behind me.

"HEY" I turn around to face her. Jane had just stepped on the back of my heel causing my shoe to come off. And I know it was on purpose when I saw her smirk.

"Can you two please shut up?! Snape is rounding the corner!" George intrupts the two of us.

Janes POV

I look over at George as he breaks up me and Fred's bickering.

He made fun of my Spongebob sweatpants. He didn't only make fun of my pants- he made fun of me. The 'nice outfit' was a direct attack to me, so I did what I must.

"Put out your wand idiot!" I look over to Fred who still has his wand light. What part of 'Snape rounding the corner' does he not understand.

"Bloody Hell, You're worse than usual," He replies while mumbling a charm to turn off the light.

"Ok I think we are safe," George mumbles in the darkness.

"So I put my wand out for nothing?" Fred looks down at me rolling his eyes.

"Percausions Weasley precausions... I don't want to get caught... especially with you two," The twins both scoff at my comment, but I take this moment as an advantage snatching the piece of paper George was gripping.

I didn't even realize what I was holding until Fred light his wand. 

"What-this-wow," I fumble over my words mezmerizied by the footsteps of our teachers going down the hallways.

"Is this accurate?!" I look up at the twins to which they smirk.

"Now why would be keep a ratty old bit of parchment if it was inaccurate?" George grabs the paper out of my hand illuminating it with his wand.

"Lupin is down this hallway, Fred, did you bring the dungbombs?" George looks over at Fred who pats his hoodie pocket which is filled with circular objects. Wait- We're pranking Lupin?!

"Hold up. I am not pranking Lupin!" I whisper yell at the twins.

"You already promised us you would help" Fred starts "There is no going back" George leans into my face smiling creepily. I shove both of the twins off of me as they invade my personal space.

"NO I will not prank him. Snape? Yes. But not Lupin!" I stand my ground as Fred rolls his eyes at me. 

"Yes you wil-"

"Who's there?!" I recognize the professors voice immeditatly. Damnit, now I am going to get caught by Snape and stuck in detention.

"Whatdowedo?!" I look at the tins for help but they've already run off, their wands no longer light. Leaving me in the darkness. You're kidding me?! I swear if I get sentenced to detention I am going to murder them in their sleep!

"Hurry up Jane," Fred grabs my wrist pulling me down the hallway with him.

"where are we going?" I whisper pulling my hand out of Freds dry hands.

"be quiet" He whispers back, picking up his pase as Snape starts walking down the hallway.

"wheres George?" I ask looking around but seeing no sign of another body besides mine and Fred's.

"be quiet" He repeats himself a little more rushed.

"why is your hand so dry?" I ask another question, my breathe heavy as I run to catch up with Freds long legs.

"what?" He stops in his tracks causing me to bump into his back.

"OH shit!" I look down the hallway to see Snape right on our trail. My wrist is grabbed again as I am pulled into a tight closet. My body pressed firmly against Freds. 

"What are you-" Fred removes his hand frm my wrist to my mouth. Is he trying to muffle me?! He could have just told me to shut up instead of putting his dry hands on my face. 

Snapes wand light up the closet we are in through the cracks of the door. Fred couldn't have chosen a smaller closet to stuff us into?! Frankly, I would much rather be caught by Snape instead of stuck here with Fred.

He shifts next to me, his leg reaching out between mine. I slap his chest with my free hand as Snapes light is no longer focused on the closest, his footsteps echo down the hall. I stick out my tongue causing Fred to retract his hand immediately.

"Bloody HEll" He yells whipping his hand on the sleeve of my arm.

"What the Hell was that Weasley?!" I slap his chest again as he tries to take a step back, but stumbles as he runs into a wall.

"I was saving you!" He yells back slightly a bit quieter than me.

"That was not saving, and now we are locked in a closet!" I motion to the door handle. Fred reaches for it trying to open the closet door only for it to not budge.

"How did we get in?!" Fred looks over at me in confusion.

"I don't know?! I wasn't the one dragging you into a closet!!" I whisper, this time slightly in control of my temper which is currently going off the rails.

"Do you have your wand?" Fred looks over at me, his face lighting up.

"Yeah actually..." I reach into my back pocket pulling out my wand pointing it at the door.

'alohamora' I whisper.

Fred grabs the handle trying to open the door, but it doesn't.

"Did it work?" I ask as he continues to hold onto the handle.

"DOes it loOk like it wOrked?!" He snaps back sarcastically. 

"No need to be a twat," I mumble under my breath. He stops trying to burst the door open immediately.

"Oh so I am the twat?!" He looks at me with amusement.

"Yeah, wait-are you implying that I'm a twat?!" Fred only chuckles at me. What the hell?!

"Well you're not exactly a princess!" He snaps back. Merlins beard, I need to get out of this closet before I strangle the living life out of the ginger standing in front of me. 

"I can't believe you..." I roll my eyes, crossing my arms in front of my chest, but struggling since my chest is practically steam pressed on Fred's chest.

"You can't believe me?! Jane you're the one who spilled your guts out to me and then avoided me and then said we could go back to normal but then has giving me sad weird looks during lunch and dinner!" Fred snaps at me. I don't look up as he is practically a foot taller than me and I don't feel like straning my neck. Oh also, I don't want to look at him.

"ME? YOURE THE ONE WHO HASNT BEENABLE TO MAKE EYE CAONTACT WITH ME WHEN WE ARE ALONE AND FLIRTING NONSTOP WITH ANGELINA WHICH HAS MADE EVERYONE AROUND YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!!" My voice raises more than I expected as I snap back.

"SO this is about me and Angelina?!" I can feel his eyes staring into my skull as I continue to look anywhere bu up at him.

"no" I scoff rolling my eyes. I couldn't care less about her.

"Then what is it?" Fred's tone shifts as he lifts his arms up in frustration, missing my face by an inch.

"I don't know. I just, why did you stop being annoying to me?" I finally lift my eye's to Freds as he laughs in confusion.

"I thought you would want that! After everything you said, it felt wrong to be mean to you!" He sounds exasperated as he speaks, not once breaking eye contact.

" I talked to you because you are mean!You didn't care about my emotions which made it easier to talk to you because I knew you wouldn't worry about me or change the way you acted with me... But then you did!" I finally break eye contact look down at the few slivers of ground that I can. 

"I-i," Fred stutters over his words.

"Okay," He simply states.

"What?" I look up at him with confusion. What does okay mean?

"So, did you piss off anyone today?" His tone and face completely shifted to something more... familiar.

" Only you..." I smirk looking up at him. 

"Did you freak out anyone today by that horrendous face you have?" I joke causing him to smile a bit before becoming extremely over dramatic.

"I'll have you know that this "horrendous" face attracts many ladies," He scoffs, but a smile still lingering on his face.

"Who? Your mom?" I laugh at my own joke while he just rolls his eyes. 

"At least I have a mom," He laughs above me. 

Did he just. 

"What?" He couldn't have just said...

"Oh c'mon Jane I was just joking?!" He laughs trying to redeem himself.

"There is a fine line between joke and asshole. and you just crossed the asshole line," I can't believe he even thought it was funny to say that.

"So I'm in the buttcrack?" He jokes again, oblivious to the anger growing inside me.

I pull out my wand again pointing it at the door.

'scassinare' I mumble causing the door to break open.

"Bloody Hell, why didn't you use that charm earlier?" Fred squeezes himself out of the closet, brushing off the dust on his shoulders.

"Piss off Weasley," I walk away from him, heading towards the dorms.

Congrats Fred. You've made it back onto 'If the purge happens, I am killing you first' list.


	10. Makes ups and Matches

Chapter 10

Monica's red hair peeps out from the bathroom as she leans her chin on the stone doorframe.

"You know, you're starting to grow into that shirt!" She yells, turning her attention back to the red lipstick she was applying.

"What does that mean?" I look down at my button-down shirt, my attention diverted from trying to fix my tie. I have been doing this every day for three weeks and yet I still can't tie a proper tie.

"You know what it means," Ginny smirks beside me raising her eyebrows with every word. I widen my eyes at her immaturity, looking at her through the mirror.

"I'm just saying... you look good," Monica yells from the bathroom again. She's not wrong. My eye bags were starting to fade and my skin was clearer than usual. I have been sleeping better than usual, the nightmares have simply vanished ever since I talked to Fred about them.

"Have you heard anything back from Mia?" I change the topic, too eager to not talk about Lewis. I will admit that last night I got barely any sleep. Monica told me how Lewis was supposed to transfer here yesterday, but I haven't seen him around.

"No, and I thought you said that you didn't care?" Monica peaks her head out of the bathroom again, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Who's this Lewis you care about?" Ginny jumps up from her bed, standing by my side in the mirror.

"He's nobody..." I try to hide my smile but both of the girls catch it.

"Does Jane actually like somebody of the opposite gender?!" Ginny laughs, walking back to her bed, sitting on it to gain access to her untied shoes.

"I've liked guys before!" I roll my eyes at her comment adjusting my tie again.

"Who? Fred?" As soon as the words left Ginny's mouth, her hand clasped over it immediately as if to stop herself from talking. Monica peaks her head out from the bathroom again, this time smiling slightly.

"NO DO NOt even THINK that I- never-nope" I couldn't even form words, annoyance starting to build in me.

"MHm... well he certainly fancies you," Monica laughs, pulling herself back into the bathroom.

"No. He doesn't." I walk over to my bed grabbing my converse off the floor.

"Sure," Ginny smirks while standing up, ready to go down to breakfast. Monica steps out of the bathroom grabbing her backpack beside me.

"Yes sure. Just because a boy is rude to a girl does not mean that he likes her. And if he knew anything about the girl he would know to treat her with respect not pull on her ponytail or make fun of her dead mother," I ramble tying my shoelaces.

"Oh, so that's why you've been such a twat to him lately!" Monica jumps with realization. I stand up grabbing my heavy bag, slugging it over my shoulder.

"I've always been a twat to him. Nothings changed." I start heading for the dorm door, Monica and Ginny following close behind me.

"That's true," Ginny mumbles as she jumps in front of me running down the stairs as fast as she can.

"No, you should've seen them in potions together last week. They were actually joking with each other," Monica bumps into me trying to catch up with Ginny. Great, now I have to run if I want to keep up with them. I pull my bag closer to my back as I skip the last two steps trying not to fall behind.

"Last week was a full moon, maybe she was different because of hormones and stuff," Ginny looks over to Monica completely avoiding me.

"Guys, I am right here!" I yell as they both stop to look at me.

"We know," They say in sync. That was freaky. Of course, the twins say things in sync all the time, but Monica and Ginny haven't -and they look similar enough to be twins...

"Oi! are you going to the match on Saturday?!" Ginny sits down at the end of the Gryffindor table grabbing a muffin out of the bowl next to her. I sit across from the two gingers, grabbing myself a goblet of water.

"I don't know..." I take a sip as Ginny whines and Monica's face drops.

"You should! You already missed the first game of the season!" Ginny tries to persuade me but it doesn't work. If I were to go to a game I would only go to support Harry and the twins, but as of now I hate the twins, and I don't know Harry well enough to go solely for him.

"What's wrong with you Monica?" I ask as the ginger sitting in front of me go pale.

"Nothing, just, look behind me..." She nods her head towards the Hufflepuff where one guy is sat alone.

What the...

"LEwsi?!" I say without realizing it. His head snaps up, his curls bouncing from the sudden movement. He looks around for a second unsure of who said his name before looking back down to the book resting in his palms.

"That's Lewis?! Hot damn Jane -I can see why he is the only guy you've ever liked!" Ginny snorts, choking a bit on her water as she gazes over to the Hufflepuff.

"I've liked other people before!" I huff out in annoyance. Just because you don't see me showing affection 24/7 doesn't mean that I hate everyone!

"Jane fancies people?!" I hear Fred's voice first, his body catching up in seconds- standing right behind me he leans over a bit, his body bumping on my shoulder.

I scoot over not wanting him to be on me, but he only took me moving as an invitation as he plopped himself between me and Ginny, George sitting beside Monica on the other side of the table.

"Who's the lucky man?" George reaches over to free, handing him a beat-up journal which I recognize as their 'master plan' (aka. all the recipes for their obnoxious treats).

"No one-"

"That guy over there!" Ginny interrupts me by points over to Lewis, almost knocking over he goblet in the process.

"Wait- Lewis?" Fred looks over to me in shock. He knows Lewis?!

"How do you-"

"He's the new seeker for Hufflepuff-"

"They say he is one of the best seekers in Hogwarts!" Fred and George look to each other with a bit of annoyance, having a conversation with each other through their eyes.

"I thought Harry was the best seeker in Hogwarts" Ginny looks down the table to Harry who is sloppily eating a bowl of cereal next to Hermione who is looking at him with pure disgust.

"Was" Fred corrects his sister while leaning over me to grab a sausage stick, adding another piece of meat to his plate.

"Was or wasn't- he is an arse," I speak absentmindedly, stabbing my fork into the innocent piece of bacon sitting in front of me.

"Hey! That means he and I have something in common!" Fred cheers sarcastically beside me.

"Gad you've finally become self-aware..." I snort back to his comment, but he didn't pay any attention to me.

" He was actually very nice to me, sucks that he replaced Cedric- I liked him" George looks down as Monica gasps a bit.

"He replaced Cedric! He must be so upset!" Monica sits up looking around the great hall in search of the boy but slouches back down after coming up empty.

"Good! He almost put me in the infirmary last year!" Fred rolls his eyes opening the book George had previously handed him.

"Don't get too excited- I'm sure Lewis will be able to do far more damage than Cedric ever did to you," I look over to the brunette at the Hufflepuff table. He looks so peaceful, just reading... sucks that he is such a twat.

"He won't. I'm not sure how he was even able to replace Cedric. He wasn't that good back at Ilvermorny." Monica reassures the twins but focuses her attention mainly on Fred as he grimaces at Cedric's name.

"So what's he to you?" Fred looks over at me, oblivious to Monica's gaze.

"I don't know." I glance at him briefly before looking back over to Lewis. For a split second his face dropped as if he were relieved, but was back to smirking cockily in a snap.

"They were pretty much dating last year and then he disappeared over the summer," Monica explains the situation as I tune everyone out.

He was really here.

I hadn't stopped thinking about him up until a month ago. I had finally gotten over him. I think? But now that he is here, I can't help the butterflies that are starting to form in my stomach. Am I over him? Yes. But no.

"So- are you going to the match on Saturday?" Ginny leans over Fred to address me.

"I already said no." It takes me a second to respond, my thoughts still swirling around my head.

"Well, I thought things would change since... Lewis is playing.." She whispers his name, almost as if she was scared to mention him around me. I scoff, thinking about rolling my eyes but deciding not to because I knew Fred would comment on it.

"I used to like him," I take an aggressive bite from my bacon, feeling Fred's eyes stares into the side of my head. His elbow occasionally hitting me, making me aware of how close he was sitting next to me.

"Can you maybe-" I shove him a bit- trying to create more space between us as he continues to search my face in confusion. He doesn't budge, causing me to give up and look away, whereas he is unphased still looking at me. I can feel my patience for him draining as he causes everyone's eyes to look at me- trying to see what he is seeing.

"Your eyebags!" A lightbulb goes off in his mind as he points at my face.

"What?" I look over to Monica who just shrugs her shoulders.

"They're gone!" He smiles proudly as if he broke a secret code, looking around at everyone for something, but he is only met with confusion and silence.

"Yeah, and?..." I look at Fred with annoyance. I would say I was flattered at his observation, but it made everyone awkward- including me.

"Well that means-" he looks over to George who is looking at his twin as if he accidentally ate one of their puking pastels. Fred glances over to Monica who is also confused. He finally turns to me, his brows furrowed.

"you?Sleep?" He only manages two words before confusing himself and looking away. Did he notice- He did?! I have been getting better sleep this past week....But how the hell did he noticed that?!

"Of course she sleeps..." Ginny looks at her brother laughing at his stupidity.

"Never mind" He throws his hands in the air, giving up.

"Why won't you go to the quidditch match?" George changes the topic immediately, which I am sure all of us were thankful for.

"I don't know... it's not my thing.." I shrug my shoulders looking up at the other ginger.

"It's not your thing to show house pride?! You are by far the worst Gryffindor!" Fred jokes beside me. I grip the fork in my hand harder as my anger starts to rise. How can he pretend to be 'buddy-buddy' with me after joking about my deceased mother?

"Great! Anything else you'd like to say to me, Fred?" I snap looking over at him, my patience for him fully gone. The sound of his chewing becoming louder and louder, and his knee bouncing up and down beside me fueling me with annoyance.

"I was only joking Jane," He snaps back, his whole demeanor changing as he notices my anger. In the corner of my eye, I can see George and Monica leaning back from the table, their faces uneasy.

"Everything you say is a joke!" I start smiling like a maniac as my anger builds up even more. Fred scoffs, scooting away from me a bit.

"At least I can take a joke!" He snaps back, his words were harsh and if it weren't for the two teachers standing a couple of feet from us - he would have been dead.

"I can't stand you," I yell louder than I meant to, my anger taking control of my actions. Monica stands up as I jump up from my seat, my hand still gripping my fork. She mouths the words 'sorry' to the twins before facing me, letting me know that she is leaving -which meant that I would be leaving.

I open my mouth to say something as Fred clenches his jaw, but all I can come up with is one word.

"Filthy." I turn around not wanting to see his reaction, but from the gasp, I heard from Ginny -that word must have cut him deep.

_

Monica had walked back into the dorms led us both back to the dorms, but I decided to leave the castle altogether.

The chilled breeze twirls around me, wrapping me in autumns familiar arms. I place my hand on the stone- brushing away some of the built-up dirt.

In front of me was a large lake surrounded by trees. Almost all of them had lost their leaves causing the bare branches to sway with the wind. The clouds were low today and I can barely see five feet in front of me- which was surprisingly comforting. The sounds of birds and other magical creatures surrounding me as I engulf myself in my cloak.

I technically should be in potions right now, but having one day's worth of detention for skipping class is better than a year's worth after trying to choke Fred Weasley to death for being an unempathetic jerk.

'crack'

What the hell was that?!

I snap my head to the sound of branches cracking behind me. The breeze no longer comforting but foreign and stinging. I reach for my wand in my cloak, but my gut tells me not to use it.

Is that?

The same creature I saw a week ago near the shrieking shake emerges briefly before running off at the sound of another branch cracking.

I pull out my wand pointing it into the fog where the sound came from. I can only make out a few figures before a fully grown person stands in front of me.

"I'm not going to bit Jane!" Lewis's voice sounds strange as the fog around his clears, revealing his perfect smile.

"Merlin's beard you scared me?!" I lower my wand as he walks closer to me.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" He walks past me, sitting down on the rock I hade previously wiped.

I turn around placing myself next to him, rubbing my hands on my robe as the nerves kick in. I haven't been alone with Lewis since May...

"I skipped... But don't you as well?" I look over at him as he looks out towards the lake.

"No- Free period-" he doesn't look at me as he speaks. I look down at the ground unable to think of anything to say besides 'oh'.

"Why did you ditch?" He looks over at me, his brown eyes which had once melted into mine looked different, cold, off.

"um- Well... if I went to class I probably would have left convicted of murder," I laugh slightly looking away from him.

"Who were you going to kill?" He speaks up again, his voice thoughtful with a hint of curiosity.

"Why do you care?" I look over at him, my thoughts slipping out into words before I could stop them.

"I have a free period in a new school after replacing the most beloved Hufflepuff quidditch player... I don't exactly have anyone to help cure my boredom but you," He picks up a twig from his side, chucking it into the water as he speaks. The splash causing a nearby bird to fly away.

"I'm sure there are other people than me who want to talk to you," Everyone at Ilvermonry loved him, there is no way the students at Hogwarts wouldn't love him. I'm surprised he is even alone during this period. I thought at least thirty people would have already flung themselves on him, occupying all of his time.

"Nope. They are very upset about losing Diggory," he chuckles a bit, shaking his head to himself, but the smile faded almost immediately leaving a cold exterior.

"I guess you just have to charm them at the next quidditch match!" I try my best to sound upbeat but it only comes out as sarcastic. He looks over at me, a smile on his face.

"You're coming to the next match. Right? I mean I saw you hanging out with those twins, and they're on the Gryffindor team, so you must go to the matches to watch them play?" He rambles on, talking a bit to himself, but looking up at me with a hopeful face after he finishes.

"Yes, sure," I smile. I don't want to go, but it's sad seeing Lewis actually upset over something, and with the whole new school, it only seemed like the right thing to do. He genuinely smiles at my response causing me to smile.

"You never answered my question... with who you were planning on murdering," He questions me again, causing me to laugh despite nothing being funny. I fiddle with the hangnail on my middle finger -wincing in pain as it stung.

"Well, there's this guy who I sit next to in potions and I hate him, but anyway, he never stops bugging me, it's like everything is a game to him and I'm his key player... but then one night he opened up to me and I opened up to him but then he got weird because some girl caught us, and I think she likes him which I am totally okay with but it doesn't sit well with me, she seems mean... anyway we made up but not even a second later he said something really rude so I went back to hating him while he continued pretending as if nothing happened," I catch my breath, all of it used to speak for 5 seconds.

"huh" Lewis looks away from me, shifting his legs a bit so he was further from me.

"What?" I ask leaning closer to him.

"I only had to ask you twice and you opened up- it usually takes 3-4 times for you to even admit that you are mad at someone," He throws another twig into the lake. Stupid Fred. Ever since that stupid night, I have been more 'open' with people which is stupid because it only makes me more vulnerable and being vulnerable=hurt.

"But I think you should talk to this guy. He might not know what he has done? Or how to handle you." Lewis smirks to himself.

"Handle me?!" I look over at him to which he lifts his hands playing the victim.

"I'm just saying, you're a lot to handle. You're stubborn and not the easiest to talk to... but at least he is trying. If it weren't for Monica telling me to keep pursuing you, we probably wouldn't have ended updating.

"Wait what?" He- what?

"It's not a bad thing! He just lives differently than you and adjusting for what you need in a partner might take time for him-"

"partner?" I repeat him in shock.

"Yeah? You like him right?" He looks at me with confusion.

"Did you forget me saying that I wanted to kill him?!" I look at him with just as much confusion.

"Did you forget yourself saying that you opened up to him, and even after being mad at him for being weird you made up with him?! It took me a year to get you to that much of vulnerability around me!" His words slip in and out of my mind as I get lost in thought.

"I don't like him," I say firmly reassuring Lewis, and possibly myself.

"It's fine if you do," His mood doesn't seem to change despite me talking about another guy. Does that mean that he is really over me?

"I could never like him... Too much chaos," I laugh to myself thinking of the nights I would have to spend pranking with him if I wanted to date him.

What am I even thinking?!

I don't want to date him.

"I think I'm going to head back-" Lewis stands up brushing off his black and yellow robes. I stand up beside him doing the same.

"I'll join," I say and with that, we walk back to the Hogwarts castle not saying one word.

_

"You couldn't have bothered to wear Gryffindor colors?" Ginny looks at my outfit as I stand next to her in the stands.

"I am not here for Gryffindor- I'm here for Lewis," I look over at the small ginger beside me wrapping herself around her red and gold rain jacket.

"Yeah- but you're a Gryffindor and- oh hey Fred?!" Ginny's attention immediately leaves from my outfit to her brother who was standing behind me.

"Fred?" I say quietly turning around to face him.

"I just talked with Lewis-"

"That double agent!" I look over to the quidditch field to see Lewis smirking on his broom eyeing me and Fred. I pull out my hand flipping the bird before noticing professor Snape across the stands eyeing me aggressively.

"Look- I just wanted to apologize," I turn my attention back to Fred. For once he looks serious like he actually means it.

"You've got to say more than three words if you want me to forgive you," I cross my arms over my chest as he fumbles with his broom.

"I-I just don't know your boundaries yet and I know that I pushed one and I am sorry- I can't lose the third-best pranker in Hogwarts!" His seriousness flees as I smile a bit. Of course, he said that I am the third-best, his ego can't take the fact that I am by far better at him at pranking- despite only doing it a few times. I am practically a pranking prodigy.

"So, you're only apologizing because you want to exploit me for my skill?" I watch as Freds smile drops and he opens and closes his mouth unable to form proper sentences.

"Jane, I actually want to be friends with you... George and I arent just using you, and if we were you should be happy- you are getting to work with the best of the best that Hogwarts can offer!" He sounds exasperated as he speaks, trying to correct himself.

"We're friends?" I say in confusion as he laughs a little.

"I think I know more about you than Ginny- who you actually consider a friend," He smirks knowing he is right.

"So- Friends?" He asks leaning closer so that no one would hear.

"Fine, just please, don't ever say something like that again," I look up at him and smile weakly. I hate these boys, they're making me nice and forgiving.

"I promise- in fact-" Fred switches his broom to his other hand to allow his right pinking to meet my face.

"Pinky promise." He says dead serious.

"Are you serious?" I can't help but laugh at his immaturity, but he only nods, looking me dead in the eyes, his face set.

"You're so weird Weasley," I say pulling out my pinky, intertwining it with his.

"Good-" He laughs after letting go of my finger.

"Oh also- You have Snape for detention next Saturday, I tried to get you out of it but that man is bloody stubborn" He shifts his leg over his broom and with a swift kick off the ground he is flying through the air.

"Don't get hit with a bludger," Ginny shouts at the twins cheering them on.

Friends? He just seemed so sincere- I had to accept his 'friend request'. He proabaly only agreed to apologize because it put his pranking on the line. But maybe he actually cares about me... He did stay and talk to me that second night of school... I am so confused.

"So you're back to frenemies?" Monica shouts behind me over the cheers erupting from Madam Hooch's whistle.

"I- I guess, but I don't think it will last long," I joke beside her watching as Fred flies next to one of his teammates, saving them from a bludger to the face

"Well I like the Jane who is friends with Fred," I ignore Monicas comment trying to focus on the madness in front of me.

_

One hour later and things were not looking good.

Gryffindor was behind by 100 points, meaning that Harry had to get the snitch. Or at least that's what Ginny said.

My clothes are drenched with water as rain pours down on us. I have to admit, quidditch is much more difficult to watch than soccer. You think you would be able to follow the players, but the mixture of clouds, rain, and broom speed was only allowing me to see blobs of people flying in the air.

"Harry Potter and Lewis Hoxe are still in the fight for the golden snitch as Hufflepuff leads by 30 points!" Lee screams into the microphone, his voice echoing through the stands.

"Do you see Harry?" Monica yells beside me after two minutes of torture.

"he flew into the clouds," Ginny says behind me clinging onto her drenched Gryffindor scarf for dear life.

"Isn't that dangerous- I mean what if he falls off?!" I say watching the clouds erupt in a flash from lightning.

"He'll be fin-" Monicas voice is cut short as a wave of cold wind hits us.

"Monica?!" The hairs on the back of my neck lift immediately sending goosebumps down my spine. My head spins trying to keep hold of happiness but it is out of reach, I know this feeling. They're here.

"WHAT THE BLOODY-" Hagrid yells behind us as dark figures start to come closer to the quidditch field.

Screams echo in my ears. I know where I am going. I know what is happening. If only I knew how to escape it.

"J a n-" Distorted voices above me call out as I slip into the darkness...


	11. 𝟏𝟏. 𝐌𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬

My senses crawl back to me as I open my eyes. Blankets softer than anything I've ever felt wrapped around me. Muffled voices grow louder as my consciousness is regained.

"Yeah, but you just have to beat Ravenclaw- I mean how hard is that?"

"Sure, but we were still bumped down to third place,"

I push myself up, looking over to the familiar gingers at my bedside.

"Jane?!" Monica's attention is diverted as she leans forward, handing me a cup of water. I take it, my hand shaking slightly.

"Did I pass out?" I ask confirming the suspicion I already had. I take a sip of the water, placing it back down on the side table.

"Yeah, but you weren't twitching as much as you usually do when this happens," Monica leans closer while speaking. I didn't have the vision this time around. Maybe it overplayed itself....

"I'm going to go," I lift my head at Fred's voice.

"Oh, Fred? Sorry I-" I blink a bit- trying to come up with something to say.

"No it's fine- Harry woke up a couple of minutes ago, that's the only reason I am here," Fred stands up, brushing off this quidditch uniform.

"How sweet," I smile at his comment, unsure if he accidentally said that or did it on purpose. Monica laughs at my sarcasm but Fred looks down.

"I- I mean it was convenient, I could have left if I wanted to, George left," I could tell that he felt bad for how insensitive he sounded.

"It's fine, next time don't wait up for me..." And with those last words, he waved to Monica, turning around on his heel, heading towards the door.

Monica looks at me with a slight blush on her cheeks. I tilt my head as she smiles, confused as to why she was suddenly so blushy.

"Cedric's here- that's why," She fumbles with her words pointing to a bed behind us where a body lays breathing steadily.

"When has a guy ever made you this... weird.." I laugh as she only blushes harder, her cheeks the same color as her hair.

"I'm not sure, he's just..." She looks off at the window across from us, the moonlight covering the infirmary in a silver glow. A bit of relief washes over me and she talks about Cedric, knowing that she only has eyes for him.

"What time is it?!" I cut Monica off- realizing that I was looking at the moon.

"It's 7:50, Madam Pomfrey is going to kick me out in ten minutes- Why?" Monica snaps out of her head looking over at me in worry.

"Nothing, Did you eat dinner? I don't want to be the reason that you didn't go to the great hall- and wait, Harry is in here- Does that mean that Gryffindor lost?!" Everything hits me as my thoughts start flowing again.

"Erm- Well Fred brought me some food so I already ate, Harry fell off his broom so he is going to be here overnight, and yeah, they lost- but when have you ever cared about Quidditch?" Monica addresses each question while pulling at a loose thread in her sweater.

"I can not care about Quidditch but still care if our house wins the cup!" I retort earning an eye roll from Monica.

"Harry fell off his broom?" I speak again after a moment of silence.

"Well yeah, both of you guys are affected by the Dementors more than anyone else at this school," Monica turns her head the Harry who was sleeping peacefully across from Cedric.

"So there were Dementors?! I thought I saw them, and I guess passing out may have confirmed that- but still, Why were they here?" I ramble on, my thoughts no longer being filtered as exhaustion and sleep take control of my brain.

"Dumbledore was furious, it was actually terrifying seeing him that way, but we don't know..." Madam Pomfrey walks into the room causing Monica to stop talking.

"After 8" Madam Pomphrey addresses Monica and she nods at the nurse, picking up her umbrella and standing up. Her hair was mangled from the rain- confirming what I had thought.... she didn't leave my bedside once.

"I'm not actually staying here overnight?!" Madam Pomfrey laughs at my question as Monica gives me a sympathetic frown.

"You didn't just pass out- you hit your head on one of the stands- You have three stitches and we need to monitor you overnight," Madam Pomfrey speaks swiftly before walking out of the infirmary with Monica in front of her.

Great, now I get to sit alone in silence. I was tired, but I knew that I would have that bloody dream if I fell asleep, and I don't want to deal with that right now. Plus, my head was running around with thoughts.

Fred was waiting for me to wake up? No, he was sitting with Monica comforting her, not me. Are Monica and Fred close? I had never seen them together besides the two times I passed out and woke up to see the two together. That's got to mean that they are close.

But why am I so mad at the thought of Fred and Monica being friends?! To be fair, Monica has had many guy friends who thought they were more than friends- What if she does that to Fred? What if Fred and her start dating?! Then I would be stuck third-wheeling with the most annoying person in existence and my best friend.

This is so stupid! Why do I even care?!

I look across to Harry who was no longer peacefully sleeping but sweating through his once-white shirt.

Is he okay?

Should I do something?

"NO!" Harry yells- jumping himself awake.

I grab the blanket from underneath me, pulling it over my head. I am sleeping. I saw nothing.

"Jane?" His voice is coarse as he calls my name from across the Infirmary. Damn it. I cringe to myself pulling the blankets away- sitting up.

"Were you..." Harry trails off trying to figure out what to say.

"watching you- yes, you were sweating up a storm- it looked like you were having a seizure..." I try to play it cool but Harry doesn't see one bit of my false confidence, his eyes looking at anything but me.

"You pass out when they come near... right?" he practically whispers 'them' as if saying the name was too much. I nod my head only causing him to jump up from his bed and walk over to me.

"Shouldn't you stay in bed, I thought you fell off your broom?!" I watch as the messy-haired kid sits in the chair by my bed, leaning forward.

"When they came through the train, I saw professor Lupin do something, he cast some sort of spell to get rid of them... I think he can teach us," Harry speaks eagerly, sweat still forming around his hairline.

"I really don't think I should-" I shake my head not wanting any part of this. I have always been the last to arrive and first to leave in Mr. Lupins' class. He avoids me and I avoid him. I am in no way going to take a private lesson with him, especially with him knowing who my mother is. I would rather not find out her identity in case she is some other mass murderer.

"Are you sure! I am going to ask him with or without you, but wouldn't you like to fight back and defend yourself against those 'creatures'" Harry begs as I lay back down in my bed.

"It would be nice not being completely defenseless when they are around," My thought flow out of my mouth only causing Harry's face to light up.

"Brilliant! I'll ask him tomorrow! I have his class right in the morning so we might be able to have a lesson tomorrow afternoon" Harry jumps up from the seat walking back over to his bed.

"I didn't say...." Harry hops back into his bed, pulling his covers over his body. I never agreed to this. But Harry looked too happy to say no after I got his hopes up.

_

"She's alive!" Sophie's cheers as I walk up to the Gryffindor breakfast table. Monica, Ginny, and George look up from the table to see me.

"Nobody said I was dead," I laugh, placing myself in between Ginny and Monica.

"When did they let you out?!" Monica looked over at me in shock.

"Like ten minutes ago" I laugh a little at her dramatic reaction.

"I told Madam Pomfrey to tell me when you were up!" She huffs, placing the book in her hands down on the table aggressively.

"It's really okay, I don't mind waking up without some ginger screaming in my face," I joke. Sophie to laugh but the mixture of the gingers seated next to me look at me with disgust and confusion.

"Sophie and I are going to the library this afternoon. We're going to get a head start studying for our owls, Do you want to join?" Monica changes the topic.

"I can't, I promised Harry I would do this thing with him," I roll my eyes not very excited for this afternoon. Turns out the professor was in the infirmary last night for something and Harry was still awake and asked him, to which he said yes.

"Fred's not going to be happy to hear that," George snickers while Monica gives dagger eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask in confusion. Ginny hands me an apple from the basket next to her, but it is taken from my hands almost immediately after touching my hand.

"Yeah George, what's that supposed to mean?" Why is it that every breakfast Fred sneaks up behind me? I roll my eyes as he places himself between me and Monica.

"Janes going on a date with Harry!" George leans over the table to whisper to his brother. Fred's eyes widen as he turns to face me in shock.

"Harry?! He's a child!" Fred exaggerates his expression even more.

"No, I am not. What the hell George?! I have private lessons with Professor Lupin and him," I correct George immediately. Harry is two years younger than me... that'd practically be pedophilia if I liked him.

I hear Ginny sigh beside me as I grab my apple out of Fred's hand, taking a bite before he can grab it back. Fred looks over to me in complete shock that I had the audacity to steal his apple- which was my apple. I just wink at him, copying what he does to me every time I give him the face he is currently giving me. He just rolls his eyes turning his attention to Sophie.

"That makes more sense..." Sophie says quietly. Did everyone think I was going on a date with Harry?!

"The way you phrased that sentence earlier sounded a bit like you two were... but it's not- so it doesn't matter," Monica leans over to face Fred.

"Would you like to come to the library with me and Sophie to study for O.W.L.S?" She looks at the twins as they start laughing at her question.

"It's what.. Ten months away and you're already studying?!" Fred stops laughing as he looks up from the table to see both Monica and Sophie glaring at him.

"Halloween is in a week... You do know that right?... OWLS are in 6 months..." I look at the ginger beside me in shock. OWLS determine our entire future, how is he so nonchalant about this?

"Yeah, 6 months, Jane, that's half a year... I'm not going to start thinking- less worrying about them until March," Fred leans over me, grabbing an apple from the basket next to Ginny. His whole body weight forced onto mine. I shove him off my chest as his chuckles vibrate through my body. I roll my eyes and he takes a bite from the apple.

"Whatcha lesson?" Fred speaks with his mouth full.

"Figuring out how to cast a Patronus charm..." I look over at Monica smiling. She used to talk about that charm every day during our third year- always wondering and trying to guess what form our patronesses would take.

"NO way?! Why didn't you invite me?" Monicas mouth drops open as she looks up from her book.

"Why is this a big deal?" Fred leans forward- blocking my view of Monica. I put my hand onto his face- pushing him out of my view.

"I didn't even know I was learning how to do this until 10 minutes ago.." I can feel the heat rising to my face as I speak. Such a simple action sent too many feelings through my body. It was way too comfortable to place my hand on his face, and I could tell that Sophie had noticed as she grinned to herself while watching me and Fred. I shouldn't have done that...

"Oi Jane? Whats this Patronus charm?" George breaks my train of thought, also speaking with his mouth full like his brother. I shake my head in disgust.

"Its a very difficult charm that fights of dementors- gosh if I knew how to fight them off I could have saved you from passing out many times.." Monica gushes over her knowledge as Fred pokes his elbow in my ribs.

"Hey! If you learn this charm you might be able to visit your dad!" Fred laughs as everyone at the table goes silent.

"Why do you feel the need to joke about my family at the worst possible times?" I turn my head towards him as he looks around the table defenseless.

"Yeah Freddie that was way harsh!" Monica defends me, to which I should feel happy but the way she said 'Freddie' didn't sit well with me.

"Oh- Wait- I thought it was funny?" Fred looks to his twin for help, but George avoids eye contact.

"Joking about a first-year tripping on the stairs is funny. Joking about my messed up reality isn't. I thought you of all people would have the most empathy for me, especially after that night!" The words slipped out before I could stop them. Shit.

"What night?" George looks at his brother who is smiling cockly and then back to me.

"Yeah Jane, what night?" Fred turns towards me grinning as wide as possible. He is such a twat.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." I stand up placing my half-eaten apple on the table.

"Monica, Sophie, I think we have a potions test that we need to start studying for," Monica nods, closing her book and standing up with me from the table.

"Yes, good! I need you to ace this test so I can ace my test!" Fred smiles again, looking up at me implying that he is going to cheat off my paper in potions.

"I hate you!" I smile back sarcastically, walking away from the Weasleys still sitting at the table.

I can hear him yell something but am distracted by the two girls freaking out next to me.

"What was that?!"

"You and Fred had a 'night'"

"What did you guys talk about?!"

"I swear- if you told Fred something you didn't tell me-"

"Nothing. Nothing happened!" I stop in my tracks, both of my friends taking a few more steps before realizing that I wasn't walking by their side anymore.

"That's bullshit!" Sophie yells a bit too loud earning side-eyes from a few students walking by.

"OK- we talked and that's about it..." I say. Monicas eyes stare into my soul narrowing further in with each word.

"Something else happened." She states confidently, crossing her arms over her chest. Sophie gasps as Monica smiles proudly.

"I don't know what happened ok?! We hugged and talked and that is all I am going to say and if you guys keep bothering me about him I am going to leave you two for Hermione and Ginny." I start walking again, heading up the stairs towards the library.

"Wait-" Monica grabs my hand stopping me from going up the steps.

"Professor Lupin? I thought you wanted nothing to do with him since- you know- Lupin," Monica watches me cautiously.

"I'm not going to think about it. I care more about not passing out every two days than finding out that my mom is somehow related to my teacher, so I am sucking it up and going to the private lessons" I roll my eyes as Monica and Sophie change the topic to Cedric and Lee, both of the girls walking faster than me.

_

Snape tosses another student's potion into the sink of 'failure'. I look down trying not to make eye contact with the professor as he walks closer to me and Fred, examing Monica's potion in front of me. The student he had previously examined, sniffling quietly.

"Pst!" Fred whispers quietly, but still loud enough for the student next to me hear, her eyes shooting up in fear at the noise. I ignore Fred not wanting to fail this exam.

"Jane!" He whispers again- this time slipping me a piece of paper. I take the bit of parchment examining it quickly before shoving it into my robes.

'you messed up your potion'

I roll my eyes. There is no way I messed it up. I memorized the ingredients and instructions by heart, if anyone messed up it would've been him.

I feel Fred's elbow nudge into my side again. I look around the room, Snape had walked back to the front of the room to grab a new set of ink, meaning he wouldn't be able to hear or see me.

"Fred I swear I will-"

"The ingredients- you need another unicorn hair," He says quickly and quietly not meeting my eyes, keeping his focus on his potion.

"And why would I trust you?!" I whisper back causing him to snap his head towards me.

"Because I know that you studied your arse off while I got information from other students. Snape wanted you to do outside research - sort out the kids who follow by the book and the ones who use past knowledge in potions to advance their works" Fred slips me a string of hair, before turning back to his potion. He pulls out his quill writing on another piece of paper.

'Trust me- you won't pass this exam if you don't' I read the paper hastily.

"If I fail-"

"You'll kill me. Yeah I know Jane," Fred smirks as I take the unicorn hair and dip it into the potions. Nothing changed from the looks of it, but the smell shifted slightly alarming me. Why on earth did I just do that?! If I fail this exam I'll have to spend every weekend for the rest of the year studying to get my grade back up.

Snape walks over to the pair of us examining my potion closely. His greasy hair falling over his face as he looks down at my cauldron then back up to me.

"Your potion is adequate Ms. Black," and with that, he goes to examine Fred's cauldron standing next to mine. His eyes narrow in on Fred's potion, looking at it carefully.

"Any person with a slight bit of knowledge would have known to put three unicorn hairs into the potion instead of two, thank you Mr. Weasley for being a fine example of that idiotic mistake," Snape turns around, swishing his cloak with him.

But Fred did put three unicorn hairs in his potion?!

"The book says two!" Monica speaks up, cutting the silence in the room (besides the few sniffles from a couple of students).

"Yes, it does! But, any person who is looking to excel in potions would look past the book- conduct outside research and calculate that you need three for the perfect potion," Snape speaks harshly, causing Monica to look down in shame.

He can't be serious?! If we can't trust the potions books, then why do we even use them?

"Ms. Black- explain how you knew that you needed to use an extra unicorn hair?" Snape addresses me, a few students look at me in shock, while another half look back at me with confusion.

"Just luck," I say quietly. Fred hands me another bit of parchment and I take it, but shove it back down my cloak along with the other notes he has passed me.

"Luck" Snape repeats what I said looking over to Fred who was keeping his head up despite just being humiliated in front of the class. If I were him I would have been on my way to my dorm with enough tears to fill up a pool just out of embarrassment.

" Class dismissed," Snape uses his wand to open the dungeon door, light filling up the darkroom. I have never seen so many people so eager to leave class until now- everyone rushing out of the door at once in fear of Professor Snape.

I stay back waiting for Fred to pack all his stuff. Monica walks past me without acknowledging my presence, her head low, no doubt tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't have to wait," He places his potion book into his bag- slinging it over his shoulder to walk with me out of the cold classroom. I just shake my head.

"Why didn't you put three hairs? You knew you had to do it!" I speak up as soon as we are out of the classroom.

"I had to smuggle one hair from Lee and no one else wanted to give up another hair so I gave it to you," Fred looks forward- watching out the occasional first year running down the halls, the corridor slightly less crowded than usual as Snape had let us out early.

"But why didn't you use it?" I look over at him as we walk, his hair bouncing with each step he takes.

"You were practically pissing your pants with fear in the classroom!" He laughs looking down at me, his eyes scanning mine. I can't help but laugh.

"He is terrifying! I'm surprised that you weren't!" I smile as we turn a corner heading for the stairs. I'm not sure where he is going but I keep following him in curiosity.

"You were only scared because you didn't want to get embarrassed or on Snape's bad side... Snape has hated me for years- it's nothing new to be ridiculed in front of the whole class by him," Although Fred sounded unphased I couldn't help but feel bad. He didn't do anything wrong, so why does Snape hate him so much?!

"It's fine really Jane, its one of the perks of taking on Hogwarts finest title by being the best prankster!" Fred reassures me. He must have noticed my frustration at the way Snape treats him. I continue walking but he stops, turning towards a door. I walk back with him as he opens the door for himself- closing it on me. I open the door only to see a terrified first year.

"Boys only!" The boy yells as his cheeks flush red. He fumbles with his bag, shoving past me and running down the hall.

"Jane? What on earth are you doing?!" Fred opens the door after the first year. His hand points to the sign on the door.

'men's bathroom'

"I don't suppose you want to join me- although I would have to warn you- the bathrooms aren't soundproof so we'd have to stay quiet," He smirks as everything hits me.

"FRED-NO-You!" I can only spit out a few words, taken back by his statement.

"Yes Jane, I what?" He smirks again leaning on the door frame while his arm holds the bathroom door slightly open.

"You are so perverted!" I roll my eyes walking away from the ginger and the bathroom.

"I think I would have to kick out the other first year- but I am sure he is fine with it!" Fred shouts as I continue walking away.

I hold my laughter back at his immaturity while walking away. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making me laugh. But I can't hold back the smile proudly worn on my face because of Fred.

_

I walk back to the common room fulfilled with the day. Despite the whole Snape moment all of my classes went well, I even earned Gryffindor ten points from Hargid after I fed a hippogriff without my arm getting bit. Fred did not have as much luck. The hippogriff ended up bitting his arm deep enough to draw a little blood- earning himself a trip to the Infirmary.

Monica skips by my side, proud of herself. Cedric was in our Care of Magical Creatures class today so she was able to tend to his arm after he got bit, which Monica called a 'shifting point' in their relationship.

We nearly reach the door before Harry Potter jumps in front of the black lady.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Harry gasps for breath stumbling back a bit to which the fat lady did not take lightly as she yelled at the boy to move.

"The lesson!" I shout in realization. Harry said that we would meet up by Lupin's classroom around 4 pm. I look down at my watch confirming what I already knew, it was past five.

"I'm so sorry Harry! We can head over to his classroom right now if you want to reschedule," I say but Harry looks like he already has his mind set on what is going to happen.

"Lupin said he has all evening- we can still have a lesson unless you want to keep passing out in front of everyone!" Harry pressures me to which I cross my arms.

"I might be late to dinner," I address Monica. She nods as Harry starts walking towards Lupins office, I jog to catch up to him.

After ten minutes of miserably walking around the classroom, we met up with a rather beaten down looking professor. He looked much more alive in today's lessons than he does right now. His eye bags and tiny beard looking more enhanced under the moonlight.

We were in his classroom, where he had moved all the desks away from today's previous lesson. In the back of the room stood a cabinet shaking sightly. I could recognize the creature inside immediately from previous classes, a boggart. How is a boggart supposed to help us learn how to create a Patronus charm?

"Now this is very advanced magic- are you two sure that you are up to it?" Professor Lupin looks down at us from his office. Harry and I nod our heads in agreement.

"Good- Do you know how a Patronus charm works?" He advances down from the stairs to meet us on the ground. Harry shakes his head.

"The happy memory drives off dementors," I say briefly, looking at anything but the teacher now standing in front of me.

"Very good Jane- May I ask how you knew that?" I smile awkwardly at the professor, still not making eye contact.

"My friend used to be obsessed with this charm- she never figured it out, obviously, if she did she would've used it three times by now but that doesn't matter..." I trail off noticing Harry and Lupin looking at the cabinet.

"Well, it is very difficult to conjugate so I need you two to think of a happy memory- the most joy you have ever felt in your life- and picture that memory in your mind, once you have it set I will open the cabinet and you will say 'expecto patronum'... Do you understand?" Lupin traces his hand over the locks to the cabinet. I nod with harry again- closing my eyes.

Happy memory...

Think.

Maybe when I met Monica- but that's not strong enough.

Have I ever even been truly happy?

" Harry is ready- Jane- are you ready?" Lupin's voice snaps me out of my head, opening my eyes to see the professor unlocking one of the two locks.

"Wands at your ready." I grip my wand tighter, listening to the professor. I am not ready! I have no idea what my memory is?!

With a 'click' the last lock is undone sending a dementor towards me and Harry. Despite the creature being a boggart- it was a very good dementor. All the candles went out in the room causing me to grip my wand even tighter than before.

"1-2-3"

"Expecto Patronu-" Harry passes out next to me, leaving me one on one with the Dementor above me. Damn it, Harry!! You couldn't have stayed conscious for three more seconds.

"Expecto" Think. Happy memories...

"Patronum!" I shout out as loud as I can- but nothing happens, leaving me alone in the dark. Screams growing louder- the familiar scene welcoming me back like an old friend.

_

The woman- she's crying gripping her necklace.

The child in her arms looking up at her mother in fear.

The man enters the room- his words fuzzy and muted. The woman screams at the man.

He grabs the child turning to face me.

Professor Lupin?

it couldn't be.

"Jane?" He says my name, walking closer, examining my features.

_

"Jane?!" Harry's face is hovering over me.

"PROFESSOR!" I shove Harry aside, turning to my defense against the dark arts teacher.

"Jane..." he says my name as if he knew what I just witnessed. He was the man, he took the child, he did nothing to save the woman, he took her necklace and fled.

"You were there?! WHy were you there?!" I stumble a bit- my head spinning too fast to come up with words.

" Ah, Jane, I am going to need you to sit down," He ushers me towards a chair, but I refuse to sit.

"Erm- Jane-"

"Not now Harry," I cut off Potter, my attention only on Lupin.

"When the dementors come near you see-"

"You! I see you and a woman and a child!" A mixture of confusion and anger takes over me causing my voice to be louder than I intended.

"Yes, Jane let me explain," Lupin tries to usher me to the chair again, but I only cross my arms and stand tall in front of him.

"Well go ahead then. Explain how you left that woman to die there. Explain why you didn't do anything to protect her!" I watch as the professor pushes past me walking towards his office, grabbing a picture frame he walks back down to meet me.

"Was this the woman?" He holds up a photo of someone around my age. She had the same brown hair as Lupin- but bright blue eyes, which were hard to see because she was smiling so much.

"I can't tell," She looked familiar, but I never had a clear picture in my dreams. It was always a woman and man with blurry faces- of course until now.

"That necklace- who gave it to you?" I could tell I said something wrong by the way the professor started pacing in front of me talking to himself.

"It was on me forever- I'm not sure who it belongs to-" I lie through my teeth. It was my mothers, but I want to test him. I know that he knows the answer.

"Lupin! Does it say Lupin or does it not?! It was your mothers!" A bit of spit flies out of his mouth as he yells at me. I can feel my eyes starting to tear up. Now is not the time to cry Jane, especially because a teacher is yelling at you. Pathetic.

I regain my posture to look at the professor.

"My mother- you know her..." I swallow the lump in my throat as he walks towards me.

"You know nothing. You don't have a single clue about your family. And maybe if you did you wouldn't use that filthy name," He laughs, but it was too forced. Filthy name? What the hell is he talking about?

"Well then tell me. Who is my mother?!" I match Lupins energy, shouting a bit as my anger grows.

"Mercury, your mother's name is Mercury. You should wear that name proudly but what do you do- you wear that filthy man's choice of a name, He deserved what he got. Mercury did not!" Lupin holds up the photograph pointing to my mother. I stay quiet- knowing that anything I would say would set him off the rails.

"Your mother died because of your father's idiotic choices. I tried to save her- trust me I did. But you can do nothing against them, you needed to be safe. I know I should have done more for my sister- and what do you do in return- you wear that filthy name," The professor walks back up to his office shutting his door swiftly.

What the hell?

I look around in shock, my eyes catching Harry's as he looks up from the corner of the room. I grip my jaw tightly. This is so stupid. Why am I even crying?

I had already assumed that my mother was related to my professor- but the way he talked about me and my name. He made me sound filthy- like the rest of my school. The only living relative that I know of speaking of my father like everyone else. Shamming me for not knowing the whole story.

"If it helps, I see my parents when the dementors-"

"I'm sorry Harry but I do not need your sympathy," My voice cracks as I speak. I roll my eyes at myself, turning around to leave this bloody awful classroom before Harry can see the hot tears spilling down my cheek.

I keep my head low as I walk through the empty halls. It must be past curfew as nobody was is to be seen.

I reach the portrait hole and whisper the password, earning a scolding from the Fat Lady about 'being out and about late at night'.

As soon as the portrait hole opens- I walk into the common room quickly, not trying to have anybody see me.

"Jane?"

Damnit.

I had made it to the stairs leading towards the girl's dormitory before someone called out my name. I whisper a few stray tears before turning to face someone sitting on the couch.

My eyes blurry from the tears make it hard to see who was there, but I recognized the mop of red hair.

"Fred," I say sarcastically. Of course, everytime I want to be alone Fred is somehow always by me.

"You've been crying," He stands up, brushing off his red and blue pajamas.

"And you've been sleeping- and ge look at the time- I should probably go to bed-" I try to walk up the stairs, but Fred walks closer to me, grabbing my wrist.

"Fred- just please, not tonight ok?" I turn back to face him. His eyes look sympathetic compared to their usual cocky, and I can't help but look away from him, his gaze becoming too much.

His grip loosens giving me a chance to escape. I turn around heading up the stairs but Fred joins me, taking a step.

The staircase slips out from under my feet as the stairs mold together into a slide. I reach for anything to grab onto- but come up empty. I slide down landing on someone else's body.

Fred grunts under my weight as I push myself off of him. He stands up rubbing his head.

"I. Hate. You. Fred. Weasley." I slap him in between each word. I just want to be alone- is that too much to ask?!

"Jane- stop!" He grabs both of my wrists at once. I try to move in his grip but he doesn't let me.

"I got you dinner. You missed it again. It's on the table..." He points towards a the small coffee table by the fireplace." I am going to bed- I'm sure by the time you are done eating the stairs will be stairs again," He lets go of my grip, but his eyes don't leave mine. I huff out in annoyance looking over the small table next to the fireplace. Two muffins sit there with a napkin and goblet of water.

"How do I know the muffins aren't hexed?" I look back over to Fred who was already looking at me amused.

"Really Jane?" He tilts his head.

"Yes- Prove that they are not hexed to give me a third head or something," I watch as he walks over to the table, leaning down to grab the muffin on the left, taking a bite of it, not breaking our eye contact.

He smiles after swallowing a bite.

"I'm perfectly healthy am I not?" He holds out his hands examining them to prove that nothing happened to him.

"What if you didn't hex that muffin but hexed the other?" I don't budge causing Fred to chuckle a bit, grabbing the other muffin, taking a bite.

"See- I wouldn't do that to you, Jane." Fred sets down the muffin walking towards me.

"Well now I can't eat either muffin because you got your Weasley germs on it," I roll my eyes looking at the muffins, avoiding the ginger standing rather close to me.

"Jane- just eat the damn muffins," His words sounded harsh but as soon as I locked eyes with him, I knew he didn't mean it in that way.

"Fine, but if I wake up with purple hair- I am ending you and your brother- understand?" I point my finger at his chest trying to sound firm. He chuckles leaning forward.

"Fred what are you doing?!" I try to escape his grasp as his long arms wrap around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Everyone needs a good hug after crying," His words vibrate through my body. I keep trying to push away but his grasp only tightens. Our body heat mixing as my head rests on my chest. His cotton pajamas soft on my face.

"I wasn't crying" I give up throwing my arms by my side as he continues to hug me. His cologne filling up my senses.

"Of course you weren't.. Big scary Jane never cries," He chuckles at his own joke, finally pulling away from me.

"Goodnight Jane," He gives me an awkward smile before turning on his heal for the boy's dorms.

"Oh and- sorry for today. At breakfast," He turns back around for a split second before ascending up the stairs.

I can't help but smile as I wipe away my dried tears. Stupid Fred, making me giddy for no reason.

I move over to the couch, grabbing a muffin from the wood table.

Despite the moment of happiness caused by Fred, I can't help but feel the emptiness crawling back- suffocating me with its deceiving warmth. Not the warmth that Fred provides, but the flames in a fire scarring my skin in burns.

I take a bite from the muffin, exhausted with the number of emotions I went through in the past 3 hours.

_

Authors Note:

I PROMISE to have better-written chapters coming soon. I am swamped with school right now and didn't really like writing this chapter- I rushed to get it out bc I don't want you guys to wait two weeks for another chapter... also I will start updating faster and sooner bc I am really excited for the next couple of chapters :)

Finished writing September 23


	12. 𝐒𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤

SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING (SELF-HARM) PLEASE PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK

Detention with Professor Snape.

One of the possible worst teachers to share a Saturday afternoon with, especially when you are in trouble for ditching his class.

I sit down on the cold stone floor polishing another trophy, my hands pruney from the harsh chemicals. Snape told me that I had to clean the entire trophy shelf by hand without any magic. A wall long cabinet with mementos from 1000 years of previous Hogwarts students and 100 years of built-up dust. But I would rather be polishing trophies such as 'Hogwarts finest potion makers' than in the Great Hall eating food while Monica and Sophie try to get me to crack a smile.

Things were not going well since my last dementor lesson. Finding out that my mother was related to Lupin was one thing, but him yelling at me for being a disgrace because of my father left me feeling more empty than before.

I didn't ask to be born. I didn't ask Sirius to kill muggles. I didn't ask for any of this.

But because of my gloomy attitude, Monica and Sophie have been trying to do anything in their power to make me feel better- which is only making me feel worse. I know that they are being good friends and trying to help, but it's annoying. Why can't they let me be sad for a day and then move on?

I grab a rather rusty and large plaque from the shelf above my head.

'The Black legacy' is carved at the top of the plaque while images of people flash underneath the title.

Black legacy? That couldn't mean? I look down under the images of people, finding more carvings on the plaque.

'Bellatrix Black - Andromeda Black - Narcissa Black - Regulus Arcturus Black - Sirius Black '

A list of names filled the entire plaque, all of the last names "Black". Sirius was on here- it looked like every descendant of every Black is on here. I scan the plaque one more time- my eyes catching a familiar name.

'Mercury 'Jane' Black'

My name was on here?! Why is my name on here?! That must've meant that the plaque was created just after I was born

I stand up, brushing off my robe as I head towards Snape's office leaving my cleaning supplies on the ground. My robe flows past me as the cold air hits my face the further I go into the dungeons.

"Professor Snape?" I open the potions classroom door without thinking twice of knocking.

"Ms. Black I know for a fact that you have not finished your detention task-"

"What is this?" I cut off my teacher, pointing to my name on the plaque in my hands. Professor Snape walks towards me, grabbing the metal out of my hands.

"Ms. Black- I asked you to clean trophies- not go snooping-"

"It has my name-"

"Interrupt me one more time and that'll be another detention!" Snape shoves the plaque back into my arms while walking away from me. Was he not going to answer my question?!

"I will return to my chores when you tell me why my name is on this plaque!" I try to sound strong but Snape terrifies me- causing my voice to shake as I stand firm.

"That is another detention, shall we keep adding them?" Snape turns around scorning me. What the hell?! I bite my tongue back- turning around and storming out of the classroom.

Great! There goes another Saturday because of Snape's bloody attitude!

I throw myself onto the ground grabbing another trophy, scrubbing it harshly. The names on the plaque sounded familiar, and they were related to me. Had I known who my family really was before I got a clear answer?

I grab the plaque by my side and examine it one more time. Bellatrix, the name was the most familiar, but not for good reason. I think she was like my father- locked up in Azkaban for their immoral beliefs. So who in my family isn't a mass murderer at this point?

"It is rather late, What are you doing?" Someone speaks behind me, making me jump.

"Professor?!- I am in detention with Snape, you don't need to worry about me being up," I roll my eyes looking back down. Professor Lupin has barely called on me in class- less even made eye contact with me since his freak out, and I was perfectly fine with that.

"I am sorry," He speaks again, his voice louder than before. So now he feels bad? Good. He deserves to feel bad.

"I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't your choice, and you didn't know the value of your name. I don't know why I acted out," He apologizes again, his voice straining a bit.

"Maybe it was the full moon," I say sarcastically, not looking up from the trophies. He laughs uneasily behind me but doesn't say anything. Within minutes, I hear his footsteps fade as he walks away from me.

This is stupid. It's nearly 11 pm and I am not even halfway done with this. I'll let Snape scold me next detention for not doing everything, for now, I am going to bed.

I pick up the cleaning supplies and drop it off in front of Snape's door before heading off towards the Gryffindor common room.

_

"Another detention?!" Monica walks towards me, sitting down on the couch.

"He was being totally incompetent, I did nothing wrong ad yet he gave me another one!" I throw my hands up in frustration while Sophie hands me a cup of Apple Cider.

The Gryffindor common room was filled here and there with kids. Apparently, it was a tradition for Gryffindor students to stay up the night before Halloween and set up a giant prank. Of course, Fred and George have been carrying on the tradition since they set foot on this school, and I was supposed to help them- but Snape held me back past 10, meaning it was too late to meet up.

"I'm only asking this because I love you, but are you sure you didn't do anything?" Monica grabs the blanket covering my feet, pulling it closer to herself.

"Well I mean- I did talk back to him, but that deserves points taken away- not detention!" I take a sip from my cup. The cider burns my tongue causing me to spit it back into the cup. Monica looks at me with disgust as she places her cider down.

"You're back early!" Ginny skips down the girl dormitories steps, her hair bouncing behind her.

"No, she's back late! Snape kept her captive until 11!" Monica corrects Ginny as she plops herself down on the chair next to the fireplace.

"Yeah! That's early! Snape has held me back until 2 am because some Slytherin snitched on me for cheating on aa potions test," Ginny grabs Monica's old cup of cider and takes a large sip.

"Oh and I found this really weird plaque, it had my name on it, along with my father and almost every Black ancestor in existence, or at least I think," I ramble on as Ginny starts laughing.

"Well of course your name is on it! Almost every pureblood family has a plaque like that in Hogwarts!" Ginny says, still laughing a bit.

"Great, another thing I didn't know!" I roll my eyes, standing up from the couch.

"Jane, she didn't mean for that to be rude," Monica tries to pull me back down to the couch but I walk away faster.

"I know, I'm just tired, try to be quiet when you guys come back to the dorm," I force a smile while turning around for a brief second and then heading up the stairs.

Why am I so mad?

Am I even mad? I think I might be sad.

I let out a groan of frustration while throwing myself on the bed in front of me. I don't think I feel anything...

_

"Bloody Hell Jane, you look awful!" Fred laughs as I walk up to the Gryffindor table. The great hall is decked out in orange and black, ghosts sneaking up on students and trying to scare them. Halloween candy was scattered all of the tables with few actual breakfast foods.

"Thanks, Fred, you look like a dick!" I smile sitting down between Sophie and Monica. Since today is a Sunday there is no school, meaning no uniform and no early breakfast, meaning that I can walk into the great hall in my large sweater and sweatpants. No doubt my hair was a mess since Fred and George decided to hex all the stairs into slides, and I did not realize that when I stepped- technically slid, down one of them.

And nature couldn't let me be comfortable so I had to go back upstairs (which was incredibly difficult) and grab a winter coat before coming down to breakfast. It had snowed nearly two feet last night, which was strange because it is still October. I take off the large coat, revealing my pajamas.

"No costume?" Sophie looks over at me. Her hair was tied up into two pigtails and I knew almost immediately by her shoes who she was, Dorothy. Monica on the other hand looked like herself just with fake freckles spread across her face.

"Monica didn't dress up either," I point over to her as she grabs a handful of candy corn.

"No- I'm Fred see?!" She points to her sweater which was way too large and had a giant F stitched in the middle. How sweet! I can't help but roll my eyes at her 'couples' but she would just call it 'friends' costume.

"So then Fred is you?" I ask looking over to the other ginger.

"He was supposed to be but he couldn't fit any of my clothes," she says also looking over at him. His hair was incredibly greasy, reaching his shoulders touching down on a long black cloak.

"You're Snape?! You even have the greasy hair on point!" I realize, pointing towards Snapes- well technically Fred's black vest.

"And you're Dumbledore?" I look over to George who was sitting next to Fred. He was wearing the same half-moon spectacles and long white beard as our Headmaster.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for Janes astute deductions!" George stands up, lowering his voice to sound more like Dumbledore while lifting his goblet into the air- a bit of water spilling out of the cup. Fred pulls his brother down as they chuckle to themselves.

"oh great!" I whisper noticing a not so happy professor walking towards us.

"Ms. Black," Snape speaks from behind me. Monica and Sophie both look down as Fred mimics his body language while George tries to get him to stop. I conceal my smile as I turn towards the teacher.

"Professor?" I say quietly.

"You have detention this afternoon starting at 3," He snarls, looking down at me.

"But the Hogsmeade trip- we were supposed to go trick or treating!" I say trying to get the professor to feel the slightest bit of empathy.

"You left on you're own accord without finishing the case of trophies- and you will stay cleaning all night until they are all polished, and last time I checked you haven't gotten your permission slip signed to go to Hogsmeade," Snape turns his attention to Fred and starts speaking before I can protest. "Mr. Weasley- A Slytherin girl saw that you were out last night hexing the stairs- you will be attending detention with Black," And with that, he walked away from the table, headed to sit with the rest of the teachers.

The one thing I was looking forward to now stolen away from me. Monica's gaze catches mine as I look over to the rest of the group.

"You know what! Why not go and add another detention, heck detention for the rest of the year!" I roll my eyes gripping the goblet in front of me stronger than before. Annoyance stronger than before building up, but not just because of the detention, something else was bothering me.

"Fred, George, can you guys sneak her out of detention?" Monica whispers as if Snape was still standing behind us.

"There's no point, he'll just add another detention," I say, releasing my grip a bit.

"Jane I'm so sorr-"

"Just stop Monica, Stop saying you are sorry. Clearly, I am fine- can't you see. So stop apologizing for things that neither of us can control!!" I snap causing the group to stop talking. Monica opens her mouth to say something but closes it as her brows furrow. She grabs the book by her side and stands up.

"You know what Jane, you can start being my friend again when you are done lying to my face," She half yells causing me to stand up.

"Lying to you?! Monica did you forget the 5 years you've lied about knowing who my father was!?!" I yell back louder than her, adrenaline flowing through my blood.

"That was for safety reasons!" Monica retorts, looking at me in a way I have never seen before... Looking at me like a stranger.

"My safety?! I would have been safer if I knew who he was before those bloody dementors went after me!" I feel tears swelling up as Monica crosses her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

"IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU JANE! Have you ever thought about me for one second?! How the dementors would have been after you if it got out that you were related to him and the Blacks!! How you were ALWAYS at my house! If the dementor had followed you back to my house they would have gone after Casey and Caleb! But no you didn't think about that because it has always been about you ever since your bloody father escaped!" Monica yells, causing more than a few people to look over at us. I could feel the wet tears already streaming down my face.

"Then leave, if you don't want to be around me and if you want the attention all to yourself, then leave!" I don't look at Monica as I speak, instead, I sit back down and cover my face with my hands, embarrassed of how many tears were slipping out.

"Jane?" Fred's voice was the first to speak that wasn't mine or Monicas.

"She left," He speaks again. I lift my head to see many Slytherins and Hufflepuffs watching me, along with almost the entire Gryffindor table.

"Where's Sophie?" I look to my right, Sophie no longer sitting next to me.

"Her and Monica left," George speaks this time, his head nodding towards the doors.

"I guess I will be seeing you in detention this afternoon?" I wipe away a few tears, putting on a fake smile. Fred nods as I stand up.

"I think I will be starting early on cleaning the trophies- its what we will be doing with Snape," I say before turning around and walking away from the table.

I don't bother hiding how many tears were still flowing down my cheek as I walk down the hallway. Happy kids filled with joy from sliding down the stairs, excited for Halloween starring at me as I speed walk by them.

The cold air cooling down my body as I start to overheat with embarrassment. Maybe I should mail Mia, let her know that Hogwarts isn't for me. That I was close enough to learning a Patronus charm to defend myself if another dementor shows up.

I sit down in the courtyard, letting the snowfall on my face. If I sit out here long enough, my tears will melt in with the snow on my face, and hopefully, it won't look like I am crying.

"Jane?" Lewis walks towards me from the other side of the courtyard.

"Lewis- Can I please be alone- for one minute!" I say, wiping my tears away again. He keeps walking towards me until he is sitting right by my side.

"I heard you this morning in the great hall.."

"I'm sure the whole school did," I try to joke, but my voice sounded squeaking, only making me sound sadder than I already was.

"Are you okay?" Lewis turns towards me, his winter hat covering most of his face.

"Yes," I say without looking over to him. I just want him to leave.

"Are you sure?" He scoots closer trying to get me to open up.

"Yes, I am. I am positive- so if you and Monica could stop trying to make me open up about something I am not even feeling- that would be nice." I say looking down at my numb hands, playing with the snow falling into them. I feel Lewis stand up from beside me, but his eyes still tore into my skull.

"You can leave now instead of standing there," I look up at him, his face written with concern.

"You're going to need to open up to someone at some point," He says briefly before walking away. As soon as he was out of my eyesight, I caught the breath that I was holding.

Tears flowing harder down. Everything already felt like it was crashing around me but Monica was the tipping point and I'm not sure if I am falling or being crushed to death. My lungs heavy with each breath, the cold air harsh on my nose.

I should grab some gloves.

But Monica might be in our dorm.

I'll wait an hour, she was going to Hogesmead at 12, I can stand being in the cold for thirty more minutes. But maybe she already left, students were supposed to be at the carriages by 11:30.

I push myself onto my feet, brushing off some of the snow that had built up on my lap.

_

I'm not sure if it was the fact that my feet were numb from the cold, not wanting to run into Monica in the dorm rooms, or having to climb my way up a slide- but it took me almost 30 minutes to get to the Gryffindor Common Room. Almost all of the students had left- leaving my dorm empty.

I had changed out of my pajamas and put on real winter clothes. I grabbed a winter coat and gloves just in case I wanted to go outside. But for nor now I am staying on the couch letting the fire warm me up. Sophie had left her jug of apple cider on the table, so I had a cup which I regretted because it had been sitting out for two days.

SKIP READING UNTIL "~" IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE TRIGGERED

I should be working on my transfiguration homework, but watching the flames in front of me was more fun than writing an essay. I lean closer, feeling the warmth grow stronger. I try to stop myself but I keep moving closer.

I slide myself off the couch to get closer. I reach my hand out towards the flames- the heat becoming almost unbearable on my fingertips.

I shouldn't do this. I'm going to burn myself. But I can't stop it. I can't-

"JANE?" Fred rushes over to me grabbing my hand. I thought he left for Hogsmeade? What is he doing here?!

"Bloody Hell- were you trying to burn yourself?" Fred still holds not my hand, examining my fingers with his brows furrowed. He looks up at me with concern. His brown eyes connecting with mine. I couldn't practically see the thoughts swirling around in his head as he looks at me.

"I don't know," I say, my voice barely above a whisper. The fire spits beside us, neither one of us moving or speaking.

"Fred, Are we going?" George breaks the silence. Fred looks over at his brother from beyond the couch.

~~~~~

"One second!" Fred yells back. I can see him contemplate something for a quick second before standing up.

"Jane, would you like to come to join me and George before our detention," Fred holds his hand out for me.

"Jane's here?!" George looks over to the couch, holding a bag of carrots in his hand. I grab onto Fred's hand as he pulls me up from the ground.

"We're on a mission to find someone, but in the meantime, we thought about going out to the courtyard," Fred motions his head to George who held up the bag of carrots and a pack of m&ms in his other hand.

"Sure," I say, rocking myself back and forth on my heels. Something to distract me from the nothingness going on in my brain.

"Well then- the map please," Fred pulls out a map handing it to George.

We walk out of the portrait hole and head down a secret path through the castle. It wasn't to hide from teachers, we were allowed to roam the castle during the day, but the stairs/slides were too much effort to time when to slide down- especially since they are moving.

"Um- Fred," I pull the ginger by his sweater sleeve as he walks ahead of me. He stops for a brief moment to let me catch up to him.

"Thank you," I say, walking by his side.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that before," Fred smiles beside me, his joy spreading me joy. We walk in silence for a bit, my smile never fading as we finally reach the courtyard.

"Alright- if you see footsteps appearing on the snow without a body being there, tell us immediately, but for now we can have fun!" George jumps over the railing, landing on a thick pile of snow. I laugh as he stands up rubbing his ass in pain. George distracts me as Fred slips away from my side.

A thick ball of snow hits my cheek, immediately stopping my laughter. I look over my shoulder to see Fred laughing while hiding behind a tree.

"Stop hiding Weasel! I know you threw it!" I yell through my smile. I pull George to my side as Fred attempts to roll to the tree next to him, hiding behind it.

"You take left- I'll take right," I whisper dipping down to grab a handful of snow. George does the same, mouthing 'go'.

I run to Fred chucking the snowball as hard as I can while George does the same.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Fred yells running away from us. I duck behind a bench while George stays where he is.

"Who says I have to be on your side?" George laughs while Fred chucks a snowball at his twin, hitting him square in the chest. He runs towards me as I scoot over, letting him hide with me.

"You're my twin!" Fred yells chucking another snowball where George used to be.

"blood means nothing during a free for all!" I grab a chunk of snow from the ground and run over to Fred, leaving George by himself.

"So you're on my side now?" Fred asks as I push his body to the side - creating space for me behind the tree.

"I'm on no one's side," I stand on my tiptoes to reach Fred's head as I throw the snowball down on his face. Fred stumbles backward at my force while George laughs from across the courtyard.

"Oh, I am so going to get you back for that Jane Black!" Fred yells as I run away from him, now hiding behind a bush. I laugh as he tries to chase after me but gets cut off my George throwing another snowball. I lift my hands to my cheeks trying to massage them. I haven't laughed this hard in a couple of months causing my cheeks to turn sore from smiling. I stand up running towards George.

A hand grips mine, pulling off my glove as I run. I hide behind George as Fred waves my glove in the air.

"How are you going to beat me without your glove?!" He looks over at me with a devil smile on his face. His nose bright red with smile crinkles around his eyes.

"I have more than one hand idiot!" I yell out as George throws another snowball, nearly missing Fred as he dodges to the side.

I grab snow with my gloved hand, using my other to signal when to attack to George. I point forward as we both jump up charging towards Fred- decking him with snowballs. George hides behind a tree as my other hand is gripped by Fred's, pulling my other glove.

"You've got to be kidding me," I say, running behind the tree.

"I think you should give up now Jane!" Fred hides behind the bench we were previously in as he waves my gloves into the air like a flag. I had lost. I couldn't grab snow with my bare hands. I scrunch my face together lifting my hands in the air.

As I emerge from the tree Fred runs towards me, throwing two snowballs at my stomach. He doesn't stop after hitting me, he continues running towards me until our bodies collide. Me falling onto my back with the snow cushioning me as he lays on top of me.

"Give me my gloves" I reach my arm up pointing it at his chest as he lifts himself onto his elbows. 

"Now why would I do that?" He says, his words vibrating from his chest into mine.

"Because I have a partner," I say smiling, knowing that Fred is in a vulnerable position and George could easily hit him if he wanted to. Fred tilts his head while looking down at me. I smile wider gripping my hands around his shoulders and rolling, flipping myself on top of him.

"NOW" I yell rolling to the side so Fred was on the floor as George chucks three snowballs at him. I grip my chest laughing as Fred tries to sit up but is hit with another snowball.

"TRUCE" He yells, whipping snow off of his face. George stops throwing the snowballs as he sits up looking over at me.

"Hand over my gloves and its a done deal," I say dramatically while also sitting up. He reaches into his pocket, chucking my gloves at my face.

"I am never doing another snowball fight with you," Fred laughs while standing up. He reaches his hand out for me and I take for the second time today.

To say my mood improved was an understatement. I have never felt this good around someone; this happy. I also can't help but note the feeling in my stomach as Fred pulls me up from the ground, pulling me closer to him.

"Hey, I spotted him!" George yells pointing out footsteps walking through the courtyard.

"Excuse me m'lady, I have some unfinished business," Fred, still gripping my hand bends down and kisses it softly. I pull it away slapping him in the chest as he stands up.

"You're so weird," I laugh as he turns around from me grabbing ahold of a random object in the air. I grip my hand as the twins reveal a cloaked Harry Potter, the spot that Fred kissed me still tingling on my skin.

"I think I'll catch you guys later!" I yell as they look over at me.

"You sure?" Fred says, still holding harry hostage by the arm.

"Yeah, I'm going to grab some food," I say, a smile still painted across my face. The twins nod at me as I turn around, headed for the Great Hall.

_

Detention was over faster than I could have imagined.

Since Snape wasn't watching us, George came by to help. We finished cleaning all the trophies by 7 instead of 10 pm, it would have been less time than that if Fred hadn't decided to start spraying me with a water spray. He said that I 'looked too tired' and needed to be woken up, I think he just wanted a reason to delay time so he could keep hanging out with me. But I wasn't arguing as we all walked back to the Common Room together.

George had brought us dinner and we ate while we cleaned so that we didn't miss the feast (and so that I wouldn't have to sit next to Monica at the Gryffindor table). Everyone had arrived back from Hogsmeade around 4:30 and immediately went to the Halloween Feast.

"I think Halloween is the best holiday," I say, munching on a twizzler that George had brought me.

"No way- Christmas all the way!" Fred corrects me, grabbing a twizzler out of the pack in my hand.

"Really? I thought you would like Halloween- you know with all the pranking," I say as George scrunches his face.

"You would think- but our mom goes full out on Christmas," George comments.

"Personally I woul-" I stop talking as we reach the common room, people all bunched up by the portrait.

"Whats happened?" Fred says, shoving his way through everyone.

"THE FAT LADYS GONE! HER PORTRAITS TORN!" A small boy jumps in front of us shouting in fear. The fat lady gone?!

"How on Earth did you guys pull another prank- we were together the past five hours!" I joke, but Fred's reaction wasn't what I expected. He slumps down on the railing to the stairs.

"We didn't do this," Fred says seriously.

"He's here!" Everyone's heads snap to a portrait of zoo animals. The fat lady hides behind a hippo, shaking slightly.

"Who's here?" Dumbledore yells moving people out of the way towards the portrait.

"Sirius Black!" She yells, letting out a squeak after. Immediately everyone started whispering to each other, with quite a lot of kids turning their attention towards me.

"Why the hell did you let him into the castle?!" A girl who looks older than me yells, causing more heads to turn towards me. I feel my face heat up as people start to turn their attention on me.

"I didn't do this," I say confused. A couple of kids roll their eyes at my response.

"How do we know you didn't? You're his daughter- this is something you would do!" A boy yells, pointing at me. Fred stands up straight by my side as he moves closer to us.

"Jane?!" Monica runs towards me.

"Did you?" She says quietly.

"NO god no Monica- you know better than anyone that I have no connection to him!" as soon as I finish speaking she engulfs me into a hug. I stand still unsure of what to do.

"You should hear the things people are saying- everyone either thinks you are helping him into the castle or are next on his kill list," Monica gasps using up all her breath. Kill me? Great!

"What's new," I roll my eyes as a first-year student gives me a death look.

"Just when people were starting to trust you as well," George speaks beside me, but I ignore his comment.

"Are we better?" I ask, focusing on Monica despite the many students looking at me like I am the next mass murderer.

"Yes, I am so sorry- I shouldn't have said those things," Monica pulls me into another hug and I embrace her this time, but it didn't feel normal. It felt forced and strained- like she needed to forgive me just in case I might be killed by my murderous father in the next 24 hours.

Despite everything, I was still feeling a high from earlier. The happiness was fading, but it was still there, and it was only there because of Fred.

_


	13. 𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐁𝐚𝐠𝐬

"Think deeper Mercery!" Professor Lupin yells at me as I grip onto my wand for dear life.

"Ridiculous" I yell, feeling the familiar darkness creep over my eyes. I stumble, my back hits the bookcase behind me causing a large textbook to fall on top of my head. Lupin drops his head in shame.

"You need to stop doing that," He says disappointed. I push myself back onto my feet, glaring at the boggart in front of me.

"It's pointless, I can't do it!" I yell in frustration.

Two months we have been trying to get a Patronus out of me, two months of pointless lessons. Harry managed to do it in his second lesson and has since stopped practicing with Lupin because he is now a 'master' at it. It's complete rubbish, of course Harry has something to be happy about- he has friends and galleons of money- even a half family with the Weasleys.

"Have you ever been happy? At least once in your life!" I could tell Lupin was getting more irritated with me and my lack of talent with every failure. I don't look at the professor as he pulls out his wand and with a simple 'flick' the boggart is locked back into the cabinet.

"Can we stop these lessons? I am clearly not getting anywhere with this," I say sitting down in one of the many desks in the classroom. I run my hands through my hair, exhaustion taking over over my mind.

"You need to learn," Lupin walks down from his office, pulling up a chair in front of me.

"Why?!" I say quietly. My body too tired to express my anger.

"Mercery,"

"Can you stop calling me that bloody name!" I lift my head to face the teacher in front of me. His brows furrow as he drops his head, looking at his hands. I do the same, not wanting to look at him.

"Jane," He pauses for a second as if waiting for a reaction from me. I remain still, forcing him to break the silence again.

"The dementors have been a lot less restricted ever since Black was seen in the castle, you remember Richie, he got attacked by one. If you are by yourself, which more recently you have been, I can assure you that the dementors will not feel bad for using you to get Black," With the last of his words, he stands up, heading to his office. No need to tell me that I have no friends here, it's not like I'm already failing potions and stuck doing these bloody lessons instead of studying.

"Sirius doesn't care if I am dead or alive," I speak up, stopping Lupin in his tracks.

"You don't know that," He turns to face me, as I lean back into my chair. I cross my arms over my chest trying to create more warmth as the coldness of metal hits my body. Bloody dementors- always leaving a trail of cold darkness everywhere they go. It doesn't help that it is already 10 degrees in his classroom from all of his windows wide open.

"You didn't care that your sister died," I say. I know what he did. He knew those men were coming after my mother, and he did nothing. When they showed up at her house, he did nothing, he hid like a coward. And not even his own guilt made him keep me as a child, instead, he threw me out in an orphan home.

"I had no choice!" He raises his voice, his finger pointed at me aggressively.

"We always have a choice professor, so why didn't you help her? Why didn't you fight back against those men?!" I stand up, adrenaline causing all exhaustion to flow out of my bloodstream. Lupin scoffs as he shakes his head.

"You should not be one to talk about fighting back Merc-erm Jane," Lupin walks towards me, grabbing my mother's necklace around my neck into his hands.

"I know I made a mistake- but I will not let you make one as well." Lupin throws my necklace back onto my chest, walking towards the cabinet. Who the hell does he think he is?! I stand next to my seat in shock as Lupin storms away from me.

"Wand up," He says sternly as his hands hold down the unlocked cabinet. I don't move, still taken back by his aggression.

"WAND UP" He yells this time. I pull out my wand from my sock, pointing it at the dementor hovering ten feet in front of me. Chills erupt all over my skin as the figure starts to close in. All thoughts go blank as I try to remember something- heck anything.

Monica? Nothing.

Mia? Nothing.

Anyone from my orphanage? Nothing.

"PUT IT AWAY!" I yell as one of my knees give out, my head going fuzzy. I grip onto the desk behind me as my arm drops, my wand almost slipping from my hand. All the darkness disappears in an instant as Lupin traps the boggart back into the cabinet.

"What were you thinking?" Lupin asks for the third time today. I shake my head in frustration.

"I don't know. Mia, Monica, the people in my orphanage," I say angry with myself and the professor in front of me.

"Stop thinking about people! Think about memories- events! Now wand up," He yells, opening the cabinet again, sending the dementor towards me. You've got to be kidding me, why can't he give me a break?!

Think.

The first time I met Monica. Nope

Maybe something recent?

Being sorted. God no that won't work.

Think.

memories.

I squint my eyes trying to focus. There is one memory, although it wasn't the per-say the happiest I have felt but at this point, happiness was going to do nothing to the dementors. It's one of a few times that I didn't feel completely alone. One of the few times in the past four months that I felt alive, not just living.

"Expecto Pa-" I open one eye, looking at the dementor above me. Think. Feel like you are there, in the memory. I grip onto my wand with my other hand, steadying the shakiness from the cold and the dementor in front of me.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yell. A sliver of blue slips out of my wand- hitting the creature in its face, causing it to go soring back into the cabinet.

Did I do it?

"YES, THAT IS HOW YOU DO IT MERCURY!" Lupin cheers as he throws his body over the moving cabinet, locking it as soon as he can. I give a weak smile, thrown off by his use of my name... again.

"JANE!" He corrects himself, throwing a palm to his face.

"Can I leave now?" I say, not too thrilled to still be here after hours.

"Yes! Just after I give you something!" Lupin turns around and heads towards his office mumbling to himself.

So now what? I produced the Patronus, but it wasn't very strong. Harry's Patronus is an awful lot stronger than mine- which means I'll still have to attend lessons. Although, having private lessons right now seems better than walking around the castle alone.

I look around the dimly light classroom. The desks were perfectly lined up and random objects were floating around the classroom. A set of candles danced with each other in the corner across from me, every time one of the flames burnt out the other would share their flame and they would continue dancing.

"BLOODY HELL" A voice yells from outside of the classroom. I stand up, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Professor?" I shout, unsure where the sound came from. Although I knew the voice was too squeaky to be coming from Lupin.

I pull open the classroom door to an empty hallway. I swear I heard something from this hallway?

"Hello?" I yell out into the cold air but am returned with silence.

"Classic first person to die in a horror movie move" Fred jumps down behind me, throwing his hands onto my shoulders to surprise me. I let out a shriek while jumping back at his touch, pulling my wand out and placing the tip at his neck.

"Quiet darling, I think the whole castle heard you," He says with his classic grin. I pull down my wand but still hold it in case he tries to pull something.

"You piece of s-"

"Everything alright?" Lupin leans on the door frame to his classroom while holding a photo. He must have known what I was going to say next because his face looked quite amused.

"Good- yes- um Fred was" Of course he is smiling, and now he has taken it upon himself to stand behind me with his hands on my shoulders. His grip firmly pressed into my back, holding me still. 

"Fred was about to prank filch, so I stopped him- maybe you can give him detention!" I say, trying to shrug his hands off my shoulders but they only dig harder.

"You wouldn't?" I can only assume by Fred's voice that he is 'trying' to act betrayed, but non the less amused with the situation. I look over at him, only for him to be looking at me first, his eyes scanning my face. His grip loosens and I pull away from his grasp.

"Well, if you don't have any proof then I can send him off, as for you Jane- here" Professor Lupin hands me a piece of chocolate before turning around and shutting the classroom door behind him.

I turn to look at Fred, but he was already running away from me.

Good. He knows that he's in trouble for embarrassing me in front of maybe the only parental figure that I have- of course besides Mia.

"Fred you freaking boggart!" I yell before turning my heel to chase after him. 

The wind hits my face as I run through the dimly lit hallways, my footsteps echoing after his. A few paintings yell at us for making such a ruckus, but it didn't stop us. My breath grows heavy and thick as my speed slows, but Fred only seemed to speed up.

"I give up- I'm not going to hit you," I throw myself against a stone wall, exhausted from exerting myself too much. Fred slows down, only so he can turn and sprint full speed towards me from down the hallway.

How does he have that much energy?!

He leans his shoulder against the wall, his body awfully close to mine. I scoot over not wanting to feel his body heat as I was already starting to sweat up a storm.

"What was that?" Fred looks me up and down in shock.

"What was what?" I say confused.

"That! You scooted away from me?!" Fred reaches out his hand to point to me, but my body was too far away for him to touch me.

"It's called personal space Fred," I say, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't mind you intruding in my personal space" is he seriously pulling a pick-up line now? I turn over to him so my side is on the wall, my body facing his body.

"Fred," I lean towards the ginger in front of me.

"Go on?" He says looking directly at me.

"Pickup lines are for elementary students and creepy middle-aged men," I say, my body only inches from his.

"Which one am I?" No! He is not trying to play this cool thinking it will actually work?!

"Oh my God!" I laugh as I pull away from him. Turning my back to the stone behind me.

"I would say that I am more the elementary school intentions with middle-aged actions per-say" He chuckles to himself, also turning his back.

It stays silent for a moment, both of us not bothering to say something. I pull out the chocolates from my pocket and take a bite. My favorite thing about Lupin- he has great selections of chocolate.

Fred's hand grabs mine and in a matter of seconds, he is pulling me down the hallway with him.

"FRED!" I yell, pulling my hand out of his grasp as I stop running.

"JANE!" He yells back mocking me.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper shout.

"We're going to hogesmade!" He says as if I was dumb for not immediately knowing where he was dragging me.

"It's late," I say, but Fred takes my response as an excuse to grab my hand again, pulling me along behind him.

"We could get caught?!" I say, stopping in my tracks again, causing my hand to slip out of his grasp.

"Would that be so bad?" He says, a bit annoyed. I stay where I am, examining the hallway we are standing in.

"You dont have to join me if you dont want to Jane, but I'm going to grab a butterbeer because it's the end of a week and I want one, so are you coming?" He says, holding his hand out for me to grab.

I really want to say no. If I'm caught I'll have another detention. I can't afford another one of my Saturdays to go to waste! But lately, it's not like I've been doing anything on Saturdays. Monicas only hanging out with Cedric, and the twins have quidditch practice all day, leaving me alone in my common room. Screw it, what more could lose!

" You suck," I say before taking his hand.

"MERLINSBEARD I'M HOLDING JANES HAND!" Fred jumps up and down, causing my arm to flail with his.

"Godric, Fred if you're going to act like a toddler you're going to lose your hand holding privileges!" I say laughing at his immaturity. Yet, something felt so strange about this whole situation. How am I, letting someone- more specifically Fred- hold my hand, in public? I need to leave this school, it's doing strange things to me...

_ 

I play with the coin in front of me, flipping it into an empty cup. Fred leans back into the booth waiting for me to respond to his question.

"But Katie Bell is amazing!" I say, taking another sip of butterbeer.

"I know! George is mad for not wanting to be with her!" Fred says, throwing a paper ball into the booth across from us, causing an old goblin to shout out in anger. I duck my head under the table as the goblin looks towards us, while Fred waves with a charming smile. 

After the Goblin turns back around, I lift my head back up. I can only blush at the thought of what I just looked like... my head dipping into Fred's lap...

Pull it together Jane! He looks unphased, so you will be unphased as well.

"Well, why dont you go for her?" I say, trying to distract myself from some rather interesting thoughts.

"See, that's the thing- George and I have completely different taste in girls, and yet everyone thinks we have the same taste simply because we are twins," Fred places his shoulder on the booth cushion, leaning towards me as I slurp his butterbeer from his straw. I shake my head, implying for him to continue talking.

"and it's difficult because we are alike. I mean, we both have the same interests and face and hair and we both play the same sport for the same house- but we're so different and people always forget that!" He rants, his hand running through his hair as he speaks.

"Do you ever wish you weren't a twin?" I say, a bit confused, but interested in what he is saying.

"NO! Never, and that's the thing, I would rather be mixed up as one person then actually BE one person," He says while grabbing his cup out of my hands.

"Huh..." I say absent-mindedly while examining Fred's face.

"What?" He says, pulling down the sleeve of his sweater to wipe off his mouth as if flustered with me looking at him.

"Well, you and George dont have the same face. I mean, hair, yes... but your whole family has the same hair. But you have a different nose... and smile... definitely much more attractive than George in my opinion." I say, looking down at my hands.

"Did- did you just admit that I am attractive?" Fred asks in shock. I lift my head as he grins.

"It must have been the butterbeer- you know with the beer- making me think totally not true things," I play it off but Fred only smiles harder.

"Butterbeer does contain an unholy amount of sugar- but no beer Jane," He says, taking a sip from his cup.

"Oh," I say, looking down in embarrassment. I wasn't lying, and I wasn't going to admit that I was, but I'm also not going to admit that I do find him slightly attractive. I mean who doesn't?! I could name at least five girls currently crushing on him at all times!

"You ready to leave?" He says, placing down his cup. I nod my head at his words.

"I better not hear anything from you about what I said," I say pointing my finger at his chest as he scoots out of the booth.

"Nothing!" He lifts his hands up in the air as I move out of the booth behind him.

"Promise," I say, more seriously this time.

"Pinky." Really? A pinky promise.

"Godric you're such a child," I say, but I can't hide the smile growing on my face as I lock pinkies with his. For a second, I thought it would be a sweet moment.

I pull my pinky back as Fred spits on my hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I say, wiping my finger off on his chest.

"A SPIT OATH!" He says back, just as shocked as me.

"Never do that again! That's disgusting!" I say, slightly laughing. Fred holds the door open for me, his hand reaching above my head. I walk through, pulling my coat closer as the harsh winter winds blow past me.

Hogsemaede around Christmas was truly beautiful. To be fair, everything around Christmas is beautiful- all the decor and light, but add magic to that, and it's a literal winter wonderland.

"It's stunning right?" Fred says beside me, making me jump. I almost forgot he was still beside me.

"Yeah, but we can enjoy it another time," I say, pulling him along towards the castle.

"HEY HO TOGETHER WE-"

"SHUTIT!" I yell, reaching my hand to Fred's face, trying to muffle his voice as it echos around the block.

"Dont spoil the fun, Jane!" He says after I pull my hand away from his mouth.

"I'm only spoiling the chance of getting caught, Fredrick" I mimic him. He looks down at me smiling brightly. His eyes creasing as his chest raises slightly with a chuckle.

Stop it, Jane! You are not- and CANNOT catch feelings for Fred!

I pull my arm out of Freds, not wanting to set myself up for an eventual heartbreak. He just took me to drinks- which is a date- but it wasn't a date, just two friends hanging out. So that makes us friends now? But I wouldn't classify him as a friend, maybe a colleague. Merlins Beard what have I gotten myself into?!

"You ok?" Fred snaps me out of my own thoughts as we near the secret tunnel.

"Yeah, totally fine?" I say flustered. Jane, pull yourself freaking together!!

"How about you talk on about that one quidditch match last year, when harry lost all his bones in his arm," I say, knowing that silence leads to thinking which could lead to me overthinking about Fred and ruining what we had. What we had?! We dont have anything! This is so frustrating!

"Sure, so after harry was hit with the buldger..." I tune out Fred for the rest of the journey back to the castle, despite wanting him to talk so I could distract my thoughts, my thoughts were now distracting me.

"and that's when Oliver almost threw up on George. It was brilliant!" Fred shouts as we near the Gryffindor common room. I didn't bother trying to shut him up, he seemed too excited about his story that I didn't want to ruin that for him.

"You shouldn't be out this late at night- Sirius Black is still out there!" The fat lady shrieks a bit when saying Sirius' name.

"Yeah yeah, because Sirius spends his afternoons hiding in the castle surrounded by dementors more than excited to suck his soul and one of the greatest wizards of all time, peach plum," Fred says unenthusiastically. The portrait swings open and the Fat Lady's words are muffled as we walk into the common room.

"And where have you been?!" Ms. McGonagall pulls us into the common room before slamming the portrait shut.

"Is it a surprise party?!" Fred jokes as we walk into the crowded room. Everyone was in their pajamas, some of them frightened, others just tired. I slap Fred in the chest as McGonagall eyes us.

"As you must know Weasley, your brother was just attacked by Sirius Black, students must head down to the great hall to sleep tonight, I will have your detentions scheduled for tomorrow for sneaking out past hours," She says sternly, her lips formed into a solid line. I look over at Fred in confusion, but he's looking around the heads of people- most likely searching for his brother.

"Bloody hell, where have you two been?!" George walks up behind us, Monica next to him.

"You were attacked?!" Fred turns around, examining his brother.

"Ron was, he's alright though, said Black was holding a knife over his head when he woke up but then ran off," George points to Ron whos in the corner of the common room holding on to Scabbers as Harry and Hermione are comforting him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN JANE?" Monica grips onto my arm, whispering yelling at me. I shove her grip off of me.

"I was at Hogsmeade with... erm- Fred," I say, not sure if what I said would make her more or less mad than she already looks less.

"That was a stupid idea, You should hear the things kids are saying about you! That you were at Hogsmeade tonight so you could sneak your father into the castle, and that you helped him-"

"Oh and, Cassandra, the girl we were friends with said she no longer wants to hang out with you- something about the idea that YOU only came to Hogwarts to help your dad-"

"I get the point, Monica!" I yell, my anger rising.

"I'm just saying- you made a terrible decision that's also costing me friendships, I mean you should really think bout how your actions effect-"

"It's one thing to tell me that I made a dumb idea, it's another to tell me everyone's absurd conspiracy theories about me- as if I dont already hear them enough. I bloody know who my dad is, but I'm not going to help him on his murderous rampage, and I would rather you shut down those rumors than eavesdrop and tell them back to me!" I say quieter, as a few kids were eyeing me suspiciously.

"If you dont want to be my friend, then dont, but I'm tired of your attitude. And heads up, you're not coming home with me for Christmas next week- dumbledore orders." Monica turns around and walks over to a few people I dont recognize. I scoff to myself, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry mate, we're staying home for Christmas as well!" Fred nudges my shoulder, trying to get me to laugh. Wow, he really has no social cues, does he?!

"Mate?" I say to Fred before walking away from the twins and towards Professor McGonagall who was comforting a few first years. What does mate mean? I thought we were more than 'mates'

"Excuse me, professor, when are we allowed back into our dorms?" I say as she turns to face me.

"Sadly for tonight Gryffindor students will be sleeping in the great hall as we search this dormitory fully for any sign of Black," She says. McGonagall places a hand on my shoulder, looking around.

"I do think it's best you take extra precautions, Ms. Black. Your father was a good man, but he has since changed his ways," And with those words, she turns around to help another student.

What the hell is happening? In the span of three minutes, my world has somehow fallen apart!

"Ladies- Gentlemen, Head down to the great hall. Ladies, take the red sleeping bags on the right of the hall, Gentlemen, take the gold sleeping bags on the left." Another professor I dont recognizes voice echoes through the common room and students start filing out of the portrait hole. I push myself past everyone, trying not to be noticed by anyone.

"Well, she wasn't here, right? Her story sounds a bit suspicious dont you think? I mean, out getting butterbeer with Fred? Why would he get drinks with her?!" A student next to me talks to her friends, not realizing I am right by her.

"Maybe when I help my dad get back into the castle- I'll send him after you!" I say loud enough for the group of girls to hear me. One of them calls me a name as I push ahead of them, but the chatter of all the students drowns their voices. 

I hate people.

When reaching the great hall, everyone seemed to gravitate into groups, all pulling their sleeping bags together. I look over to Monica as she sits down with her friends.

Great, I guess I am sleeping by myself tonight.

I move to the back of the great hall, sitting down on the sleeping bag in the furthest corner from everyone else. I jumped up a bit, surprised by how realistic the bags felt, they were even softer than my bed in the dormitory. I go to a school that teaches magic, and yet every time I see magic, I am still shocked by it.

I pull the covers over myself annoyed. Of course, everyone else was already in their pajamas, but because I went through with Fred's stupid idea I am now a 'helper for Sirius black' who sleeps in jeans.

"You look lonely" A voice causes me to jump. I roll over to see Fred setting up his sleeping bag next to mine.

"Fred, seriously, you'll get in trouble for coming to the girl's side!" I say, grabbing the sleeve of his sweater, trying to pull him to the ground so that Snape wouldn't put us into detention for the rest of the year.

"Girls side... boys side... I really don't care" He says more stern than before as he throws himself on top of the fabric. I roll over, not feeling like dealing with Fred's jokes right now.

"If I knew that your dad was going to attack my brother- I probably wouldn't have made you get butterbeer with me... also we will have to re-evaluate our terms of friendship seeing as your father might murder me" Fred looks up at the ceiling as he speaks, clearly not thinking before opening his mouth as his words make me feel only worse. Not mad, just worse.

"I'm sorry..." I say, turning my head to the ceiling as well. Tonight was a perfect night for seeing the stars, there were no clouds in sight and the bewitched ceiling gave us the perfect view. If only I wasn't viewing it as my world crashes down around me and I lose my only friend in a school where almost everyone is either terrified of me or hates me. I can hear Fred shuffle his body around, but I stayed looking at the ceiling.

"What are you sorry for? Being born to a guy who just happened to murder some people? Last time I checked, you had no control over him... or even seen him in what? 12 years?" Fred chuckles beside me.

No Jane, not here, not now!

A pool of water starts forming in my eyes as I stay looking up. I didn't ask to be born... I didn't ask for any of this. And Fred was right, why am I apologizing for him... I don't even know him! I turn my head and face the room opposite of Fred.

"I can still hear you sniffling" Fred whispers. I turn back around to face the ginger laying in front of me.

"This is so stupid," I say, whipping my nose with the sleeping bag.

"If you are referring to the people who think you helped your dad plot and murder Ron, then yes," He says, his lips twitching up in a bit of a smile.

"I mean this, sleeping in the great hall! I should be at Ilvermorny with Monica and happy! Not here with you... I mean, not that you aren't great or anything... I just... I shouldn't be crying in front of you, a person I barely know!" I say as a tear slips down my cheek.

"Then I'll turn around and you'll be talking to nothing meaning that you can vent your feelings" He turns his back to me as he speaks. He's not being serious, is he?

"I'm waiting," He says, lifting his head slightly as to let me know that he was listening.

"Seriously, Fred this is-"

"If you say stupid one more time I will put dung bombs in your dresser Jane" Fred cuts me off. I roll my eyes but turn to face the ceiling preparing myself.

"Ever since Monica and I became friends, it was out of sympathy. And now knowing that she knew who my father was before we met, it almost confirms that. And almost every single time I have a good moment at this school, something- or more someone ruins it immediately after. It's like the school is designed to make me as miserable as possible, but I'm stuck here and I can't go back to ilvermorney despite not wanting to go to Hogwarts in the first place and I... I wish I could go back to when I didn't know who my father is, but at the same time, he is the only person I wish I could know. I wish I could meet him, even if he is about to kill me, it would be nice to know at least one of my family members..." I look over at Fred who still had his back to me.

"Am I a bad person?" I say, more quietly. Fred continues to lay still... almost too still.

"Fred?" I poke his back trying to get a reaction out of him.

Nothing. Just his chest rising and falling with each breath.

I lift myself up on my elbows to peer over his face... he's asleep. I fall back onto my back, a smile forming on my face. I should be mad right? I mean he fell asleep while I was in the middle of talking to him. Yet, it made me feel more comforted...

This school is doing things to me.

Authors note:

Yay! I'm not dead, just mentally- but not physically! I WILL TRY HARDER TO UPDATE FASTER BUT SO MUCH CRAP HAPPENED IN THE PAST TWO MONTHS THAT I HAVENT HAD TIME- but the book will NEVER be discontinued... I hate it when authors have done that so I will not do that. SO if it takes 2 months to update, I am just busy, I am not, nor will ever discontinue the book halfway through.


	14. 𝐏𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐒𝐩𝐚𝐜𝐞

I pull my blankets over myself, the silent dorm room louder than ever.

Monica and Hermione left for the holidays, and Ginny was spending the night with friends who were her age, which left me alone. Not that I didn't want to be alone. Alone is amazing, for people who can handle being alone- which I can. But I can't handle the silence.

Hermione's usually mumbling about her lectures while sleeping, Ginny snores, and Monica was almost always up reading about something, but tonight it is quiet. I grab my pillow from underneath my head and throw it on top of my ears trying to distract the sound of silence. Instead, my hair falls into my mouth causing an unholy cough/hack which has now resulted in me sitting upright in bed at midnight.

Maybe I can journal, everyone says to journal when you can't sleep. I reach across my bed to my side table, picking up a ratted down charms notebook and a quill.

Now what to write...Maybe this past week?

'Monica left, we haven't spoken to each other since the whole 'Sirius black' scandal. She's taken it upon herself to become friends with everyone but me, which is fine, she can be friends with whomever she wants to be friends with- even if they start rumors about me and ruin my already damaged reputation. No one believes me that Fred is my alibi because we 'hate' each other. Speaking of Fred, the morning after the whole sleeping bag situation he thought it would be funny to joke to Katie Bell about how he 'forgot' anything that happened that night, which started an endless rumor cycle. Something about me knowing how to obliviate memories, so I 'changed Fred's memory' which makes zero sense because I am practically failing most of my classes. Sophie hasn't stopped talking to me, but it seems like she is only talking to me because she feels bad, not because she wants to. Almost everyone but the Weasleys has stopped talking to me. Lewis will wave to me occasionally but won't come near which feels worse than him just avoiding me completely. It used to be just a few Gryffindors who hated me and half of the Slytherins ignored me, but now it's everyone. Oh, and on top of everything, I had another nightmare a couple of days ago and it has not gone away since... I just want a good night of sleep.'

I place down my quill, my hand cramping from writing more than usual.

Cool, so I am basically a friendless fugitive, that's great.

I toss the notebook back onto the table, now more awake than before. I stand up, pushing my covers aside. Maybe I'll take a walk- most teachers have gone home for the holidays, which means fewer people watching the hallways at night.

The dorm room wood hits my feet sending chills throughout my body. I don't feel like grabbing socks, but I will freeze my arse off if I don't have anything. I grab a random hoodie and my snow pants before running down the dorm stairs.

The windows blow a breeze past me, the air getting cooler the closer I go to the glass. I cringe to myself as my pant legs swish against each other, making it very obvious that some is sneaking out. I should have worn less loud pants...

A faint voice grows louder as I near the common room.

"Yes, but if we go through the- Jane!" Fred's voice reaches me before I reach the ground. What is he doing up this late?

His hair is disheveled as he looks up from a bit of parchment, his eyes wide awake despite the dark circles growing underneath them. George finally looks up after a moment. Both of them sitting on the ground next to the fireplace, their backs hunched over. If it wasn't for their extreme height, I probably wouldn't have been able to see the tops of their heads over the couch.

"Fred, George," I say, a bit startled with their constant presence around me, even at midnight. Fred stands up, Brushing off his arse before bending down and picking up a biscuit. George slaps his brother in the thigh, but he ignores him.

"What are you doing?" I say, walking towards the twins before throwing myself onto the couch in front of them. I sink into the cousins, almost immediately warmth surrounds my body.

"I'm giving you a biscuit," Fred says, his hand still out. I tilt my head at the ginger and he stares at me.

"Is that George's biscuit?" I say looking from the standing ginger to the sitting one. George points to me as if saying he agrees without speaking. Fred looks at his brother for a second before back at me.

"You said you didn't want it!" Fred whispers, shifting his body to his brother.

"Yeah, but just because I don't want it doesn't mean I want to give it to some else- who happens to be intruding in our meeting!" George responds while leaning forward. He snatches the biscuit out of Fred's hand. Fred tries to grab the biscuit back but George already licked it.

"It's fine, I don't want a biscuit, I want sleep," I say while watching the pair argue.

"Then why are you here?" Fred says as George grabs the papers off the table, shoving them into the back of his pants. That looked oddly suspicious. What are you hiding Weasleys? I side-eye to twins as they look at me innocently.

"Waiting for Santa," I say breaking the silence. I grab a blanket next to Fred and throw it over myself. The walk to the common room practically froze my entire body, so the fire alone was not going to help the shivers. Fred tilts his head again as if unsure whether I am joking or not.

"I hate to break it to you-"

"No, no, Jane, Santa is here and waiting for you" Fred interrupts George, his hand rushing to cover his brother's mouth.

"Yeah, I know," I say, more serious than before. I know Santa isn't real, but the thought of George thinking I actually believe in him is more fun than making myself look like a fool.

"But, have you been nice this year?" He says after wiping his hand off on his brother. Ha, George licked him.

"Fred are we going to go over the plan-"

"shh, I want to hear Janes answer" Fred places his finger over his mouth, bringing out his inner librarian. George only rolls his eyes before standing up and throwing himself onto a chair next to me, exhaustion covering his face.

"Sorry, Georgie gets grumpy after 9 pm," Fred winks at me before sitting back down onto the ground. I grimace at his wink, not sure how I am supposed to respond.

"I would say nice- oh wait- I totally forgot!... I obliviated you so you would forget me sneaking in my murderous father so he could kill Ron," I say emotionless, only looking into the fire in front of me.

"Well, I've heard worse," Fred says grinning.

"When have you heard worse?" George pips in, his voice hoarse as he buries his head into the cushion of the chair.

"Yeah Freddie, who else has helped their fathers murder someone?" I say unamused with the twins.

"I've seen someone try to rock snow pants to bed, lets just say the pants were a crime... a fashion crime" Fred leans back, satisfied with himself. I look down at my snow pants and back to him.

"I was tired and it was dark," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. Fred copies my action while smirking,

"So snow pants were your first option, not nothing at all?" Fred lowers his eyes as he jokes about one of our first encounters. I ignore him, not wanting to feed his 'jokes' with any more content. I would argue In my defense but I am tired and don't want to deal with this right now.

"Aw c'mon that was kind of funny," Fred kicks out his foot, causing the couch to move slightly with the impact of his shoe on the fabric.

"Your 'jokes' aren't funny Fred," I say fed up. I lay my body out on the couch, resting my head on a makeshift pillow which wasn't the comfiest but would make due for tonight.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to," Fred huffs out, leaning onto the wall beside the fireplace.

"Are you seriously mad over what I just said?" I say as Fred adjusts his posture with his arms still crossed. He only rolls his eyes.

"Fred, stop, you can't actually be mad because I said your jokes aren't funny?" I say again after no response.

"Just go to bed Jane," Fred says in annoyance. What is he a two-year-old?! Who gets mad over a kindergarten level burn?! My announce levels match his as I roll over to my side, my head squished between the pillow and the couch cushion.

"I'm trying," I say while pulling the blanket over my body harshly.

"Obviously you're not if you're responding to me," Fred mumbles. He most likely meant for only himself to hear that but I could hear it loud as day, and it is pissing me off.

"God Fred can you stop acting like a child and let me sleep?!" I say louder than I expected.

"Can both of you stop acting like children and let me sleep!" George pips up into the conversation, his voice dripping with exhaustion.

"Yeah Jane, let him sleep" Fred adds on, causing George to groan in frustration.

"You have a dorm room, Fred, you can leave!" I mumble under my breath. A few moments go by with no response. Did he even hear me?

I roll over slightly to see if he was listening. Our eyes catch as he looks up at me.

"Stop staring at me" I whisper loud enough for only him to hear me. Fred looks around as if I was talking to someone else.

"You were staring first!" He says, pointing at me. I scoff louder than I expected before turning back around.

It goes silent, the fire no longer burning. A cold breeze replaces the warmth causing me to grip my blanket tighter. All my thoughts start to give in to the darkness as my thoughts go blank.

_

"No mom you need to leave- MOM" I yell the same thing I always do, knowing there would be no response. She always dies, and I am always next.

A bright green light blinds my eyes as I scream out. My hands shake as I try to reach for a wand but come up empty. The two men approach the closet, opening the door harshly.

"Ava..." I block out his curse as he yells. A light hits me square in the chest sending me backward into darkness.

I jolt awake, sitting up. My hair sticks to my forehead as sweat builds up.

"Jane?"

Of course... he is still awake. When is Fred never not around when I need him to be gone the most. I wipe away some of the sweat with my hand, trying to look presentable.

"Fred, I'm fine you can go back to bed," I say while leaning my back onto the couch. Fred sits up, scooting closer to me and the couch.

"You had a nightmare," He says in a hushed tone. His head leaning on the couch cushion beside me.

"Well no duh," I say while pointing at my building sweat storm.

"Can I help with anything?" Fred asks, scooting even closer to me. I let out a huff as I roll my eyes.

"You can leave," I say, pointing towards the boy's dormitory stairs.

"Or I could stay and watch over you in case something happens?" Fred tasks it upon himself to rest his head on his arms which were now on the couch, right next to my face.

"Fred, seriously I'm fine, you can go back to bed or do whatever you were doing," I say exhausted and annoyed.

"Jane stop that!" Fred places his hand on top of mine. My skin erupts at his touch causing me to turn and face his sharply. What is he doing...

"Fred stop that!" I say, motioning my head to his hand. He pulls it away immediately.

"Sorry, erm- I just thought... it is something my mum does to comfort us" Fred stumbles over his words as he tries to defend himself. I give him a small smile to let him know that it's fine. Stupid empathy and stupid Fred making me forgive him.

"You're sure there is nothing I can help with," Fred looks up at me, his brows raised waiting for my answer.

"Nothing," I say quietly. He mouths a small 'ok' before turning around and resting his back on the couch. I let him stay there. I know he cares. I roll back around to face the couch as his head rests on my back. I better not hear anything from him tomorrow about my back being sweaty.

_

My hands curl around a strip of hair. The sun shines right onto my skin, waking me up to warmth against the cold winter. My hand rests where it is, the hair soft against my skin.

"mm"

Did I just hear- is someone?! I open my eyes sharply earing a pain from my head. I push that away at the sight of my hand. What the hell?!

My fingers wrap around ginger locks, not just ginger but Fred's ginger locks. I pull my hand back into my blanket in shock.

Why did I- wait why is he, what?

"Fred" I whisper sharply while looking over to George who is still sleeping. Fred's head drops a little, but he doesn't wake up. I swear if he doesn't-

"Fred!" I whisper a little louder. A small mumble echos around the room. Bloody hell what does it take to wake him up?! I place my fingers on his neck, flicking his skin.

His back jolts off the couch as his hand reaches for his pinched neck to comfort the pain.

"What the hell Jane?!" He yells, still sitting on the ground. I widen my eyes and nod my head to his twin, trying to quiet him.

"I should be asking you what the hell! Your head was resting on the couch, right next to my stomach!" I say, sitting up. Fred looks at me in shock.

"Yeah, your point is?" He looks at me.

"My hand was in your hair!" I say, holding out my hand as if it was proof of some terrible crime.

"So you're saying that even in your sleep, your body is still drawn towards mine" He smirks, his eyes crinkling. I throw my hand back under my blanket, my mouth dropping slightly in shock at his boldness.

"No, what I am saying is that you fell asleep close enough to me that I was able to touch your hair in a comfortable position!" I say, throwing a pillow at him. He catches it swiftly before throwing it back at me.

"So you are comfortable with your hands in my hair?" Fred is practically feeding off of my embarrassment from this situation. I can feel my cheeks burning, but I ignore it.

"No! I- Fred, I am saying that you fell asleep in my personal space!" I yell, throwing the pillow at him as he walks around the couch. I miss him by a long shot, the pillow hitting George.

"Nice aim," He says casually.

"Shut up" I whisper yell back.

George opens his eyes, his brows in a furrow while scanning the room in confusion. Fred stands behind me on the couch, his hands resting on the cushions behind me.

"Did you- Christmas!" George jumps out of his seat, his face lighting up like a puppy who got a new chewy toy, the confusion on his face completely gone.

"Oh, it is," I say while bringing my hand up to my head. A headache raging from the previous nightmare.

"You asked me to be in your 'personal space'... you know that right?" Fred leans towards my head from behind the couch, his face awfully close to mine. No, I didn't, when did I ask him to be close to me?! I would never ask him that!

"Shouldn't you be dung-bombing someone?" I say, trying to get him as far away from me as possible.

"Yea, or I could be invading your personal space to watch you get all red" He smirks while leaning closer to my face.

"WHAT THE HELL FRED," I say, turning my face to his as he grins. His mouth close enough for me to feel his breath on my neck while his musk engulfs me. He wanted me to turn my head! I swear Fred Weasley I will kill you. I turn back around, my hair hitting him in the face.

"Everything good?" George turns around to look at us from the Christmas tree. Fred gives his brother a thumb up before turning away from me and walking towards the boy's dorm.

"Fine!" I say with a flat smile. Fine, absolutely fine besides my intestines doing literal Olympics gymnastics at the closeness of me and Fred.

"Where'd your brother g-"

"Wake up Ron and Percy, actually can you go wake up ginny, the Weasleys all have to be here to read Mum's card, it's one of those voice things that only play once," George holds up an envelope as I nod my head.

I start heading up the stairs, pulling my sweatshirt closer to my chest as the air grew colder. Is Ginny even awake? I'm sure she is, but she would have gone downstairs if she woke up... right?

I take in a deep breath before opening the door to her friend's common room. I push it open to see two occupied beds, both with people fast asleep. Great, I have to wake them up. I step over the random jumper and socks and head for the bed that has red hair falling from the side.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ginny jumps up from her bed while tossing confetti into the air.

"GINNY!" I yell in shock as I stumble backward in fright. How on Earth did she know it is my birthday? Only Monica knew that...

"How di-"

"How did I know, I just had to ask around, turns out Lewis knows more than you think," Ginny smiles as she jumps off her bed meeting me in the middle of the room. The other person in the bed next to her stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. I stare at Ginny in shock as she dances around me.

"Ginny, you didn't tell anyone right?" I try to sound serious but her dancing throws me off.

"You mean Fred. and no I didn't, but you'll probably have to tell him because-" Ginny smiles at me before turning to her dresser to pull out a paper crown stapled together with the words 'Jane is 16!' scribbled across it. I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm for the present.

"You didn't have to," I say as she places the crown onto my head.

"Yes, I did! You arent with your family and Monicas... well- it's the least I could do," Ginny says sincerely. I adjust the crown on my head so it fits and Ginny starts to head down the stair.

As we reach the common room, all of the Weasley boys stand pulling knit sweaters over their heads. George and Ron pull their sweaters over their t-shirts, but Fred took it upon himself to strip down and out of his previous shirt before putting on the sweater. His muscles move against each other as he pulls his arms through the sweater. He has a few freckles splatted across his chest which were easy to notice as they were a bright contrast to his pale skin. I hadn't noticed I was staring until he pulled the sweater over his head, sending me a quick wink before doing so.

"Dont flatter yourself, I was looking at your body not you as a whole," shit. Did I just say that out loud? Almost all of the Weasleys snap their heads around to face me as my cheeks burn bright red. No, no-no-no. How do I get myself out of this?

"Jane did you just-"

"Look presents!" I cut Ginny off as she looks at me with her mouth dropped. I grab her hand pulling her towards the Christmas tree with me. I feel Fred's eyes digging into my skull as I sit down next to the first, no doubt an amused smile painted across his face.

"It's your birthday?" Ron was the first to notice my crown as the whole group started sorting out the gifts. Most kids went home for the Holidays, leaving us 6 out of 11 to be the only people staying at Hogwarts- meaning all the presents were most likely ours. Fred's head snaps over to me as the rest of the group just casually look.

"Yup, you can thank Ginny for the- well, crown," I say pointing at my head.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me-us, we have to prepare your birthday song 2-3 business days in advance!" Fred drops the gift he was holding to look at me and his twin.

"I don't think it really matters," I say, taking a gift from under the tree. It was a rather small box wrapped in hedgehog gift paper, but surprisingly heavy.

"Yes! Yes, it does! This is the day God granted dear Jane to fall upon Earth with us!" Fred throws his hands into the air, his voice changing into a more sophisticated tone as he spoke. The rest of the group seemed to move on and started opening other presents, except of course Fred.

"Fred you're making this more of a thing than it is," I say as I pick at the tape covering the gift.

"And you're not making it a big enough deal!" Fred says as his brother tosses him another gift. He was focused only on me causing his reflexes to delay as the present hit him square in his face. I can't help but chuckle along with the group as he tosses the present back to his brother.

"You've got a sweater, Jane," Ron breaks me and Fred's conversation by holding a wrapped gift between us.

"Why?" I say absent-mindedly while taking the package.

"Mum must feel bad about you not having a fam..." Fred stops taking as my glare digs harder at him.

I open the gift, a neatly knit purple sweater with a bold J in the middle unravels in front of me. I smile at the sweater. Molly couldn't have known it was my birthday as well, this had to have been just a Christmas present.

"Wheres Harry?" Ginny asks as she throws on her sweater. I follow after her by tossing the sweater over my t-shirt.

"He was out last night, so he's sleeping in today," Ron mumbles, his mouth is full of gummy worms.

"Jane, you look like a grandma" Fred jokes, pointing towards the knit sweater. I look over at Ginny who is holding in a smile.

"Yeah, well your sweater makes you look like a tiny schoolboy," I say, rolling my eyes at his terrible burn. Fred's eyes go wide as he fake gasps while looking down at his sweater.

"My mum spent time and effort on this sweater and you just make fun of it? What kind of a person are you to her?!" He says, clearly joking but causing all the gingers' eyes to fall onto me.

"No- That's not. Stop bloody twisting my words, Fred!" I say, my cheeks growing red as the rest of the Weasleys look away. I could tell they were still listening, just trying not to make it obvious.

Pull it together Jane!

"Yeah, these sweaters are mums love language, you cant make fun of them!" Ginny joins in with Fred only making me more embarrassed.

"You know what, I've opened all of my presents so I think I'm going to go," I say pushing myself off the couch. I squeeze past Fred as he jumps in front of the portrait hole, blocking me from leaving the dorm.

"You don't want to stay and enjoy the holiday spirit?!" Fred says, his arms spread out across the door.

"Fred just let me leave," I say trying to squeeze in between his arm and body. He moves to the side blocking me fully. I move to the other side, he moves with me. I stop where I am and step back. Fred looks down at me with his usual smirk, only making me more annoyed with him.

"Fred, I am not your toy okay! Let me pass before I kick you in the balls!" I say annoyed. The ginger jumps to the side while clutching his crotch in fear. I roll my eyes before heading out of the dorm as quickly as possible.

_

The walk out of the castle was short. My head was filling with thoughts as I reached the black lake. Why am I so messed up about Fred?

Why is he the person I feel the most annoyed around, but the least lonely with? And it seems like the closer I get with him, the more I feel embarrassed and self-conscious about myself.

But then again. He is a twat. I shouldn't be hanging out with him, to begin with. He only hurts me whether intentionally or by accident.

"what the hell is wrong with you today?" Great, and he followed me all the way down here.

"I was only joking," Fred's voice cuts through the thick air as he walks towards me, the twigs breaking causing an echo. I look at him briefly before turning towards the lake, chucking a rock into the water as he nears me.

"You only are joking!" I say throwing my hands into the air. Fred sits down on the bolder next to me, brushing it off before placing himself inches away from me.

"Jokes are a lot better than reality" Fred huffs while looking out across the lake.

"No amount of jokes can change reality," I say, not wanting to have another bullshit conversation with him. He bends down picking up a rock only to throw it out into the water, his leg brushing mine while doing so. I try scooting away but there wasn't enough space for me to do so.

"Yeah, but they help" Fred smiles while nudging me in the side with his elbow. I stay still, my eyes focused on the water.

"I mean you can't argue with that Jan-"

"Not when they hurt! Fred, you have no idea how much your little 'jokes' cost me. Your dumb obliviate joke started a whole new conspiracy theory about me, and all those small parent jokes... they're just not okay! And it's not just me, you've traumatized your own brother with spider pranks. You think everyone finds them funny, but I can assure you, the only people who find them funny are you and the other unempathetic twats at this school." I say, my built-up anger spilling out. Fred stays quiet as I bend down and throw another rock into the water. I continue to vent.

"And half the time you are 'joking' I can't tell if it is joking or flirting and it pisses me off because my feelings about you tore me and Monicas relationship apart and..." I cut myself off, not wanting to expose my 'feelings' for him.

"Always assume I am flirting if I am joking with a girl" Fred jokes as I give him a side-eye. He turns to face me, adjusting his body so he is cross-legged on the shared rock. I face him, sitting cross-legged as well. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it immediately as if trying to figure out what to say.

"Jane, I can be serious, I know you think I cant but you think I cant do a lot of other things... Just, why are you like this?" Fred's voice sounds sincere and his face looks serious, but his words make me more pissed.

"Why am I like this Fred? That's what you have to say? Not even an 'I'm sorry' for creating new reasons why people justify bullying me!" I say, my tears building up. I turn back towards the lake not wanting to look at him.

"If people actually believed that joke, then they are gullible idiots!" Fred laughs while shifting his body towards the lake as well.

"Yes! This whole school is filled with people like that! So you should know better than to make jokes about my dad!" I say turning my head towards his. We were a lot closer than I thought we were, but I wasn't going to move. His leg brushes against mine as he turns to look at me, his smile fading as he looks at my eyes. Shit, I'm crying.

"Jane, this isn't just about me, is it? Your nightmares, your dad being back, your relationship with Monica... Are you okay?" Freds brows furrow as he looks into my eyes. I look down at my hands, my chest feeling punched by the last three words he said.

"I keep thinking, this, this is my lowest point, this is the worst I will ever feel- and somehow I am always able to upshow myself with a whole new low, and it won't stop, it just keeps growing, and the only time it stops is with..." you. I can't say that? Can I? I shouldn't have opened up. Oh god, this was a mistake. I scoot off the rock, stumbling slightly as I stand up. I need to leave, I need to leave right now before I say or do something stupid.

I brush off my snow pants, the dirt from the rock still sticking to them.

"I'm going to go, so um-" I turn around just I time as a few tears slip down my cheek. The air grows thicker as more fall down, burning my cheek with the warmth.

I am stopped abruptly as Fred jumps in front of me, stopping me from walking any further. I try to push past him, but his hands grip my shoulders, stopping me from moving.

"Let me go," I push his chest, causing him to lift his hands into the air, my shoulders free to drop.

"Jane, I'm sorry," He says as I look at anything but him.

"Jane!" He speaks louder than before, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Is there something more going on with you?" He takes a step closer to me. The leaves crushing under his feet as he leans towards me.

"I can't do this," I say, looking down again. My hands fiddle with a loose string on my hoodie.

My face is lifted forcing me to look at the ginger in front of me. Fred's hand cups my cheek, his thumb brushing away my tears. He cares...

"I want to go home," I say while internally cringing at my voice. I sounded so fragile, so broken. Fred's hand moves from my cheek to the back of my head as he pulls me into his chest. My arms wrap around his waist as I bury my head into his shoulder.

The smell of the burrow surrounds me as my tears bleed onto his sweater. I stay like this for another moment before pulling away briefly, still keeping my arms wrapped around him.

I look up as Fred looks down at me. I know I felt it, and he did too. He starts to lean towards me, our faces inches apart. I start to lean forward as well, waiting for him to meet me in the middle.

"No" I turn around, my hands whipping away my tears as I walk away from him. I turn around to face him after creating some space between us.

I didn't know what I was expecting when I looked up at Fred, but this was not it. He looks at me with pure confusion, along with sadness.

Does he think I rejected him?! Oh god, what did I just do? I feel like shit now. I need to leave.

"I'm sorry, Fred," I say quietly before walking past him towards the castle.

In no world was I going to kiss Fred Weasley while crying.


End file.
